A Second Chance
by outreasoned
Summary: rewritten. Sesshomaru meets his one and only, but she's human. How could the demon, cold as ice, fall for a girl such as she?
1. The Beginning

Before everyone freaks out. Hear me out.

I'm rewriting this story. I'm going to keep the same premise but there are going to be many plot changes.

I feel like every time I write a chapter I'm getting away from what I want the story to be, and I really liked the original idea because I've never seen anything like it on this website. I just thought it was new and different and I really wanted to pursue it, but I totally lost it.

I do feel really bad because recently there have been new readers and now I'm throwing them on the roller coaster that is my writing.

I cannot continue to write the story as it is or I will die. It's not working for me.

It's not fair for my loyal readers too. You guys deserve the best story, and right now, I don't feel like I'm giving it to you.

Lucky for you guys the summer is coming up so I will have more free time than usual unless I work more.

Updates will be more frequent until I have to go to school again.

Anyway, on with the kinda new story.

000

"Wow I got in," he said in a bit of shock, though if anyone else were around, he would feign arrogance. He was the top of his class, handsome, smart, and all around badass. But it was very competitive and a challenge for international students to make it into an American university on the first try, and somehow, he got into one of the best. He liked to think it was from his own merit and not his name, but even he had to admit that may have helped his chances. No matter what, the piece of paper held the pathway to his next part of life, something he craved. He needed power and he needed to get out of this country as soon as possible.

His sharp ears heard footsteps walking to his room, detaching him from his thoughts. He quickly crumbled the paper in his pocket and turned to his computer.

"Sesshomaru," his father's voice boomed, "I'm not happy."

His father was never happy, not with him anyway, "Enlighten me as to why, Father."

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, you ungrateful child," he threw the folder that he was holding at his son and commanded, "Open it."

Sesshomaru sighed but opened it up anyway, only to cringe at what he saw, an incidence report, "It's not what it looks like."

"They found drugs in your locker," his father snarled, "Again."

There was no hiding that, "I-"

"You are out of control," his Father interrupted, "You sleep around, don't come home until the morning, and now you've been caught twice with drugs. Not even weed, Sesshomaru. They found heroin. HEROIN."

Sesshomaru slid back in his chair, unable to avoid anything his father was saying, "If you continue this disgraceful behavior, I fear that Inuyasha and Izayoi will not be safe living with you."

"So that's what it's about, right?," Sesshomaru said, "It's always about them. Your slut mate and your half-breed mistake. That's what it's all about."

"Don't you dare-"

"Don't dare what, Father? Their presence makes my skin crawl. I hate them, and I hate you for weakening yourself by fucking a human."

His father wasted no time before clocking his son in his jaw with his fist. Sesshomaru tumbled backward in pain, not expecting the blow that came from the man who was supposed to be loving, "After what you said, you are nothing to me, Sesshomaru."

"I've never been anything to you," he spat back at his Father.

His father continued, ignoring his son's statement, "You have destroyed my house with your disgusting parties, you have soiled my bed with the whores you fuck every night, and you have insulted my wife and son, your brother. Get out.

Without a word, Sesshomaru began to pack up his things. All he needed to do was graduate, take out his deposit for school, figure out his finances, and get the fuck out of here. His father stood and watched him and saw a piece of crumpled paper fall from his son's pocket. He picked it up without permission and attempted to read it before Sesshomaru snatched it away from him.

"I'm never coming back," Sesshomaru said.

"You're my son," Inu no Taisho replied, "You will come back when you admit to your wrongs."

"I'm not your son. I'm nothing to you, remember?," the angry demon snapped back.

000

He managed to live on the land for a few days before dropping his deposit into the school he so desperately wanted to go to.

He graduated, gave his speech, and left the country all in the same day. He booked a hotel with his savings account and transferred all of his information to an America bank. The process was grueling, but worth it in the end.

He needed a place to stay for the summer, but had little to no contacts except for an old friend who he had no idea if he was even in the state he himself was in.

It was stressful, but honestly, he would rather live on the streets than go back to the terrible house he dreaded to call home.

After three days of staying in a hotel, Sesshomaru knew it was time for him to swallow his pride and call.

"Hello?," a voice answered.

"Is this Gabe?"

"It is and who is this?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before replying, "Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru. As in Sesshomaru Taisho? My best friend from when I was 4?"

"Who else do you know that is named Sesshomaru, Gabriel?," Sesshomaru huffed.

"Holy crap, man," he laughed, "Why are you calling me?"

"I'm in America and my living situation has been compromised," Sesshomaru forced himself to say.

"Are you saying you want to live with me?," his friend said with a sarcastic satisfaction.

"If possible…"

"Well if you're in Boston, I have my own apartment, but college is coming up?"

"I have a feeling we will be attending the same school," Sesshomaru replied while searching through his friend's Facebook, showing that his alma matter would be the prestigious Boston Institute of Technology.*

"No way…"

"Seems so-"

"Where are you? I'm getting you now. This is awesome! We can be roommates," Gabe quickly spoke, cutting his friend off.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but did appreciate his friend, "Thanks. I'm at the Hilton."

"Sweet," he replied, "Be there in a few."

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. At least he had a place to stay now. And he had known Gabe through business interactions, and despite being too cheerful, he was a nice guy and got along with him.

Soon he was dropping off his bags at the door of Gabe's apartment.

"You're an only child, yet you have an apartment without your parents and they pay for it?"

"Yeah," he said, "They moved to Cali and I wanted to stay here for my last year of high school, so they got me this."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to make a back handed remark, "Sounds nice."

"It is," he replied, "Mostly because girls can some and stay."

"That sounds extremely nice," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"You bet your ass it is," he laughed, "I've brought home older women too. It's been great. They think you're mature because you have your own apartment, but you're really not."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Well I'm glad you're getting laid."

"It's all that matters."

"A truer statement has never been said," Sesshomaru said while walking to the fridge and opening up a beer that would be his first of many.

000

And then life happened. Two years came and went.

Gabe and Sesshomaru became really close friends. Sesshomaru would never admit it, but he was happy to have a friend with him, someone who actually cared about him. Gabe introduced him to American sports, baseball and football being the ones that Sesshomaru was most interested in. Additionally, in the winter the two would head up with some teammates to stay at Gabe's parents' condo in Vermont, where they would snowboard and meet more women.

He got a job too, more like multiple jobs. I guess you can say he started to live the American Dream of working hard and accomplishing his goals.

He worked in landscaping over the summer and then worked as an EMT during the school year. Though it was tough at times, Sesshomaru handed his work with grace. He liked the job experience and they both paid good money.

He even became a citizen of the United States after two years of schooling.

Even though he was successful and hardworking, he still had faults. Namely, he took too many drugs and he couldn't keep it in his pants, leading him to the situation he just woke up to.

"Good morning," a squeaky voice beside him called out.

He woke up in a daze. He must have gotten shitfaced the night before, "Ummm g'morning."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

He looked around the room, he was definitely by in his dorm, "That won't be necessary. I have to go but I had fun, ummm?"

"Maria," the girl answered.

"Right, Maria," he said while getting out of bed and buckling his pants, "I seriously have to go though."

"But wait! I thought we could spend the day together?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He knew he got a crazy one, "Look Marisa…"

"Maria!," she screeched.

"Maria. I have things I have to do and you were great but this won't happen again," he said harshly while booking it out of there as fast as possible, only to end up in the middle of a campus at a woman's college?

He didn't know where he was and that did not help his cause, but it was a Saturday, so he would be fine to explore this part of the city for awhile.

He walked along the streets of the city, going no where in particular. He passed by shops and passed the time. He noticed couples, many demons, some humans, but rarely a mix of the two. Even in America, it was a bit taboo to be with a human. It was one of those things where on the media and in law, it was accepted, but people still didn't think it was the best thing. Kinda like interracial and gay couples. If you were in a gay, interracial, human-demon relationship, you were most likely ostracized.

He became detached from these thoughts by a sudden feeling, a pull almost, no an instinct, that told him to turn his body and look across the street. When he couldn't see what his body ached for, he decided to walk with the gravitational pull. His mind was wondering what was going on, but his body doing all the work.

He continued to walk close and closer towards this little café where a small, yet curvy girl was hustling around waiting on tables. She seemed to be focused on the task at hand.

Well she was focused on the task at hand, until she saw beautiful amber eyes staring at her.

At first she was taken aback by the gorgeous man, but then she began to feel something. She felt like he was there for a reason, and that reason was her.

"Excuse me miss," a customer said, "Rin was it?"

Rin immediately broke the contact with the mysterious man to help her customer, "Yes I'm sorry, what can I get for you?"

"Just a coffee refill," the man replied.

"No problem," she said with a smile but looked up to see the that the man had disappeared, "I'll get that right away."

She scanned the area around that cafe to see if the man had moved somewhere else, but she couldn't find him, and for reasons unknown to her, she felt a bit disappointed.

000

*I obviously know that the real college is MIT. But since I'm redoing this, I want everything to be original.

Please don't hate me.

Also please review. I really want your thoughts.


	2. Life, Liberty, and Happiness

Chapter 2: Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness.

Just realized that I forgot the disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

That's the only one I'm doing

000

What in the hell was that?

That ethereal girl he had seen only once had plagued his thoughts for the last three days. She was absolutely enchanting, surreal even. She only had one flaw.

She was human.

Sesshomaru detested their kind and because of that, the girl was dead to him for all he cared. Must have been a fluke. He admitted she was pretty for being a human but other than that, she was irrelevant.

Or so he kept telling himself.

He was walking towards the campus center, where he would meet up with his teammates to go to parties; however, before he could have fun he and his friends had to escort Jaycee and her friend to the train station since Gabe was still in class.

Sesshomaru disliked Jaycee. A lot.

She met Gabe when she was a senior in high school. It was by chance. She was working at a tailor's store and fitted Gabe for a suit. When she touched him, she felt sparks, and it was all downhill from there.

She was joyful, preppy, and annoying. Sure she was okay looking, but the benefits of her presence certainly didn't outweigh the costs.

Especially the reputation part.

Once people found out that Gabe mated a human, he was treated differently, though not badly. His own teammates acted weird around him, Sesshomaru being the only one who didn't really care. If Gabe wanted to fuck himself over by mating a human, it was his choice.

There were loyal friends though. One was Vic, a butterfly demon, and the biggest lesbian ever. The other was Diego, their dog demon friend from Mexico, who fucked just about anything that walked. He had no preference for humans or demons, but Sesshomaru knew that his current fuckbuddy was another Hispanic dog demon.

It was a weird group, but diverse, and pretty sexy.

Anyway, Sesshomaru had to find those three before he could hook up with the girl from his Differential Equations class.

She had been giving him the sex eyes for the past week, and Sesshomaru was not one to pass up an opportunity like that.

However, there always seemed to be a cock block.

He arrived at the library to see Jaycee talking to his friends. They were laughing and having a nice time, but Sesshomaru wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

He walked over to them, "When are we leaving?"

"Soon," Jaycee said quickly, "we have to wait for Rin."

"Who's Rin?," Diego asked.

"She's my best friend. We come from the same town, so we are going home to our families for the weekend."

"Oh cool," he said, "Is she hot?"

"You're not her type," she replied with a laugh, "but yeah she's gorgeous."

"I'm everyone's type," he cooed, "You know you want me, Jay."

"Go away."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, he hated small talk more than he hated talking to humans. He stood for a minute checking his phone, and then it happened.

'Fuck,' he thought. That pull, that feeling, it was indescribable and inevitable. His mind wanted him to run but his body wanted him to let go and accept it. It took all of his power to keep him standing where he was.

"Sorry I'm late. My art professor decided to make us paint with only 10 minutes of class left."

That voice was angelic. And it could only belong to one person, the girl he saw three days prior.

She stopped in her tracks, dropping her duffle bag in the process. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and everyone else noticed this as well.

"Have you two met before?," Jaycee asked.

"No," they both yelled.

Jaycee stepped back and Rin shook her head, coming to her senses, "No. Umm no. First time."

Jaycee raised a brow and nodded warily, "Uh huh."

Vic and Diego were also confused, but let it slide, for now.

Diego immediately thought the small girl was beautiful and began to flirt, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, "Hola Bella, me llamo Diego."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Hi."

"Feisty. Me gusta," he voiced to no one in particular, noticing Sesshomaru's daggers staring at him.

"What's wrong, brother? Can't take the Latin heat?," he teased.

Sesshomaru did not even want to give him the satisfaction of replying. He merely rolled his eyes and followed the girls to their destinations.

"So where do you go to school, Rin?," Vic asked while walking.

"Well I go to the Boston's Woman's University as well as The College of Modern Art and Design.* I stay at BU though."

"An artist, huh?," Vic joked, "Must be the next Van Gogh?"

"No," Rin laughed, "it's mostly for fun. I take a great drawing class with one of my best friends."

"And what class is that?"

"It's called Art of the body drawing," Rin replied, "It's interesting to say the least, but we haven't done much yet."

Sesshomaru was listening into the conversation and taking note of what Rin was talking about. Every time she spoke, he felt the need to be next to her and talk with her, be with her, and he hated it.

He was taking these notes, trying to stop himself, yet failing every time.

These past days had been a plethora of internal struggles for the demon male.

He hadn't even spoken a word to her yet.

She probably wasn't feeling anything. She seemed naïve to him. But, he couldn't deny the sense of innocence that appealed to him so much.

All of this was annoying.

Once they made it to the train station, did not have the distraction of walking to keep him from doing something incredibly stupid, like grabbing this girl and kissing her senseless.

Thankfully, the train came as soon as they arrived.

Rin grabbed her bags and got in line after Jaycee. Before she stepped onto the train, she looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, blushing a bit as well.

His face remained motionless but inside he felt as if he had just won a war.

000

"What was that?," Jay asked as they sat down in their seats.

Rin's eyes widened and blush spread onto he cheeks, "What was what?"

"You and Sesshomaru?," she egged on, "There was a fire in his eyes when Diego started flirting with you."

"I didn't notice," Rin laughed, "I didn't even know his name until you said it. I'm sure it was nothing. He doesn't seem to like me."

"Are you kidding?," Jaycee yelled, causing people to turn to them and hush them, "Look. He doesn't like humans. He only tolerates me because of Gabe, but the way your eyes met in the library was intense, almost like you've known each other forever."

"Are you high?," Rin asked with a laugh, "I just met him, barely. Besides, even if he wanted to do anything, I'm not looking to date."

"You've never dated anyone except Kyle in 7th grade and he told you he was gay! Come on Rin, live a little."

"You just said he doesn't like humans! I'm not going to start talking to him if he hates that I breathe his air," she explained, "He's very good looking, but not my type."

"He's totally your type," she replied, "And I think he will like you. If he doesn't already."

"Stop," Rin pleaded, "Give me a break."

"Okay okay," she agreed, "But don't think you're completely off the hook."

000

"Admit it," Vic began, "You want to fuck her. You want to lay in bed and make sweet love to a human."

"Say it again," Sesshomaru commanded, "I don't think I heard you the first 57 times."

"Admit to it and I'll stop," she said while blocking his path.

Diego chimed in, "I saw those eyes, they were glued to her pretty ass the entire time."

"Fuck off," he said.

"Rin and Sesshomaru sittin in a tree, kissing, first comes love, then comes-"

"I swear to god, keep it up," he warned, "You won't see the sun tomorrow."

"Someone is mad," she laughed, "Just admit it."

He continued to walk and ignore the laughter of his so-called friends in the background. No way would he ever give them the satisfaction.

000

Alcohol and weed.

A dangerous mix, but one that made the experience highly euphoric.

And that hot flower demon from differential equations was all over him. She was gorgeous and sucked dick like a pro. She was a bit sloppy, if Sesshomaru were to complain about anything, but at the moment, the girl with no name from class was the best thing at the moment, until he thought about Rin.

She popped into his head at the worst time, and now the girl going down on him seemed like an obstacle, rather than a pleasure.

Why?

He tried to push her out of his mind, but he still couldn't.

Maybe it was the weed. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe both.

"Do you not find me attractive," the girl asked suddenly.

"What?," he asked in a daze.

"You're not into this! I've made every guy cum! Except you."

"I don't know-"

"Just fuck me already," she demanded while grabbing his collar.

And he did, but for once in his life, the sex was not fun.

It was tedious.

000

"Rinny, could you please pass the bread and butter?," her aunt asked politely.

"Of course," she smiled while handing it to her.

"Tell us about your classes," her aunt began, "How's freshman year? Any boys?"

"There will be no boys," her uncle piped in, "My Rin will not be corrupted."

Rin chuckled at them, "They're good. I still don't know what to major in, but psychology is interesting. Or maybe writing."

"Honey, you know we'll support you," her aunt said while grabbing her hand, "But those majors don't really lead to money or paying off your loans."

Rin nodded, "I know. They just interest me, I guess. It's hard to decide what you're going to do for the rest of your life in only a few months."

"We understand," her uncle replied soothingly, "We will be here to help and guide you."

She smiled and ate her pasta along with the bread. She missed this. College was great, but family time was the best. Her Aunt Kimi was the greatest person on earth. When she was 18, she decided to not go to college in order to take care of her niece since child services dropped her off on the doorstep. The district attorney who helped Kimi get her niece ended up becoming her mate in less than two months after the custody battle with the state. They decided to raise Rin like their own. She basically considered them parents.

Her aunt began to smile and the. Turned to her mate, "Should we tell her?"

"Most definitely," he said.

Kimi turned to her niece, "We are planning to start a family soon."

"You are!," Rin yelled joyfully, "That's so exciting."

"I know!," she said while clapping, "We will have one, our second child-"

"Wait second?," Rin asked confused.

"Well, you were our first, Rin," Her uncle said matter-of-factly.

Rin began to tear up a bit but kept her happiness to herself, "Oh right. Anyway what were you saying?"

"Since we'll start with our second, we're going to move into a bigger house. We are still staying here in town, but we'll be moving in the summer," she said, "We're going to have more kids after I get pregnant, so a bigger space is needed for this family."

"No problem. I'll be sure to help you move," Rin replied, "I can probably get Jaycee and some other friends to help too, as long as you pay in beer."

"Shouldn't be a problem," her uncle said with a laugh.

"You never answered my boy question, Rin," her aunt said sadly.

"There's no one yet," Rin answered.

"Look, Rin," her aunt began, "I know it's hard for you, but you deserve to be happy. Not all men are evil. What happened to your mother was not your fault. You didn't ask to be born into this world like that."

"Kimi," her uncle interrupted.

"It's fine," Rin piped up with teary eyes, "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, Rin," she said truthfully, "I didn't mean to reopen wounds."

"Well Auntie," Rin began, "There may be one boy."

"Wait really!?," she said ecstatically, "What's his name? What does he look like? Is he nice?"

"Well I don't know him well," Rin began, "I don't know him at all actually. I think he's very attractive though."

"Wow," she responded with stars in her eyes, causing her husband to roll his eyes and focus on his meal, "Tell me more."

Rin tried to think. She didn't know anything about him, so she said the first thing that popped into her mind, "He's a demon."

"WHAT?," her uncle yelled while spitting out his drink.

Rin gave her uncle a confused face,"He's a demon…"

"Not happening, Rin," her uncle immediately yelled.

"But you're a demon," Rin said with a confused look on her face.

"Demon men do not date human women. They only make whores out of them," he told her stoically, "You will not be a whore."

Rin was still confused, "But Auntie is a human?!"

"If she's still a virgin at 18, she won't ever be a whore," her aunt reminded him while interrupting.

"Okay thanks, Auntie," Rin said with embarrassment spread on her cheeks.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear," her aunt encouraged.

"Again," her uncle droned on, "No demons."

"Okay!," Rin said while throwing her hands up in defeat, "He probably doesn't even like me! I just thought he was good looking."

"Sorry, Rin," her uncle said, "You know I love you. I'm very protective of my girl."

"I know," she said with a smile.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter. Rin loved her family, even if it wasn't like the average one. Her aunt and uncle made sure she was happy, and Rin usually was.

However, she grew up feeling like a piece of her was missing.

When she was near the regal demon in her dreams, she felt oddly whole.

000

*neither exist


	3. Quickly Falling

Chapter 3: Quickly falling

In case people didn't know, this is my story. I can write what I want, k? :)

000

The loud noise of 25 college students talking echoed through out the room. Most of the students in the class were talented demons, prodigies if you will. Only a few humans ever had enough talent to make it into a drawing class such as this one.

Rin was one of them.

Every time she walked into class, she was judged. The demon women and gay men scoffed at her less-than-fancy wardrobe and lack of makeup. The straight demon men stared at her ass and tits, making snide comments that, oh yes, even her human ears could hear.

She ignored them and sat in the back with her friend, Kyle, the only other human in the room. They stuck together and didn't talk to anyone else. They were also each other's support during this class because their art was often criticized by the other demons in the class, but they made it through with only a few tears.

"Class," her eccentric professor began, "Today you will be assigned your long term project, which will be due the day before December break. You will be drawing a real-life model…"

Her cliffhanger ending kept everyone on edge, "Naked."

Whispers and gasps filled the room and Rin visibly paled, making Kyle laugh. She did not like the idea of having to draw a real person naked. She was mentally unprepared for this moment, though she knew it would come. The class was called the Art of the Body for gods sakes.

"Settle down," her professor continued, "These are paid models, college students just like you. And who knows, you may be thanking me by the end of the semester," she ended with a wink.

She walked to the door in the back of the class, "Now, I will bring out the models. But there is a twist."

More whispers and moans from impatient students were voiced. First they got the naked bomb dropped, and now there was another one too? Must have been how Japan felt after WW2, "They will choose you. All are demon. Men pick women and vice versa. They have seen samples of your work as well."

She opened the door, and Rin tried to hide behind her canvas. Not only did she have to draw someone naked, but she would have to draw a demon naked. She would probably be picked last too because she's human, just like gym class. She was busy hiding when she heard a girl near her say, "Oh my god, that's Sesshomaru Taisho."

Rin froze at the name. Not him. She was unprepared for this entire class and wanted to die. She was trying to listen to the girl's mewls of excitement in a jealous manner, but was interrupted by Kyle smacking her arm, "There's a v hot demon staring at you.* Oh my god he's walking this way."

Rin turned quickly to look, her glasses falling off and hitting the ground in the process, 'Why me?'

She got off her stool, making a loud, scraping noise against the tiled floor. Could anything ever go smoothly for her? All eyes were on her now. She went to the floor, trying to find her glasses, but a hand met hers while she found them, grabbing her glasses from the ground and handing them to her, "Thank you."

She put them on awkwardly and then stared at the smoking hot demon in front of her, "Hi."

He only nodded at her and then said, "I choose you."

Everyone else and the room continued to stare in shock, though her professor was smiling. Rin glanced around the room, seeing all the gorgeous demon woman staring at her, "Really?"

"I don't make mistakes," he replied, "I've seen some of your work and thought you were the best candidate."

"Thank you," she said with a blush, hoping people would stop staring and meet their own models.

Soon, all the models chose their artists; however, many women were clearly jealous, as they kept saying 'why her?' not so quietly.

Then the professor spoke up, "Class is over for today. However, you must get to know each other and plan times to do the drawings. You will need 5. All completely nude at the 5 angles you're assigned. They must be the size of your canvas. Any questions. No? Good. Off with you."

Rin got up and grabbed her bag, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I will not be seen with a human in a public space," he said like a command.

"If I recall correctly, you chose me. If you didn't want to be near a human, you should have chose a demon," she snapped back.

"You may have artistic skill," he got up from his seat and got closer to her, "But you're inferior to me."

She felt it as he got closer, that pull. Too bad he was such an ass, "I'm not inferior to you."

He chuckled at the notion, "But you are."

"How so?"

"For one, you're weak. I could crush you."

"How do you know I'm weak?," she challenged, "You don't know me. You don't know my story."

He crossed his arms, "I don't need to."

Rin blew a piece of hair out of her face, "I don't think I can do this."

She began to walk towards her professor, and then he stopped her by saying, "Number two. Humans always give up."

That made her want to murder him, "Fine. I will prove to you that I'm not inferior. Let's do this, douchebag."

He scowled at her as she walked out the door.

But, he still followed her, staring at her plump backside the entire time. 'What an ass,' he thought with a smile, only to scold himself after for think such things about a human woman.

Before he knew it, she lead him to the back of the building, where there was a garden, and no one in sight, "Here. It's not public."

He looked around and then sat down on the bench, she sat down next to him. The tension was palpable. She thought he was a jerk, but at the same time, she wanted to make out with his hot face. What the hell was this pull?

"So, where do you go to school?," she asked awkwardly.

"Boston Institute of Technology," he said with no emotion.

"Impressive," she replied, "What year?"

"Junior."

He wasn't asking her anything back, so she felt more awkward than before, "Where do you want to do the drawings? Probably not my dorm room."

"My apartment will suffice," he got up from his seat and handed her a piece of paper, "My phone number. Text me only when you need to."

"Are you leaving? We are supposed to get to know each other," she was very confused by this guy.

"I already know what I need to know about you," he said.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"That you're annoying," he replied with smirk.

"You're so frustrating," she said to him, "This is a two way street. You are staying here, and you are getting to know me, and you are going to like it."

He was bit impressed by her, "Fine. I'll amuse you by doing this."

"Great," she smiled, "First, what're you majoring in?"

"Business and mathematics," he said, "I don't know what to do after yet, but I'm sure I'll be successful."

"Ambitious," she said mockingly.

"Really?," he replied, "And what do you plan on doing?"

"I have no idea."

"Ambitious."

"Shut up," she laughed. He liked it. He liked her laugh, "See, we're already joking with each other. Can we at least be civil?"

He nodded, "As long as you don't bother me, all will be well."

"Don't worry," she cooed, "after this project is over, we won't have to speak again."

"Good," he lied, "It's getting dark, maybe I will walk you to your dorm."

"You said you didn't want to be seen in public with a human," she reminded him.

"It's dark," he replied, "And I have a hood."

"Whatever," she said, "But thanks. It's nice of you to do."

He scoffed, trying to sign annoyance, "Don't think it will happen again."

"Sure," she smiled at him.

They walked down the street in silence, both trying to ignore the aching feeling they had for each other.

'She is not my mate,' he kept telling himself, but he couldn't deny that the wide hips she possessed made him feel like she needed to be in his bed.

Her smiley face and bouncy steps amused him. Why was she so different from all the other girls?

Then he figured out why.

As they were walking, they noticed women on the side of the road, wearing provocative clothing.

They were most likely hookers, people who Sesshomaru thought were lower than dirt.

They seemed freezing, and Rin noticed this before Sesshomaru did, "Excuse me for a minute."

She ran into the coffee shop across the street with Sesshomaru in tow and rather confused. They were just common hookers. Nothing special about a couple of sluts on the street. He waited outside in disdain and watched her walk out with two hot chocolates and a smile.

She went over to the women, "Can I interest you ladies in some hot chocolate? You look freezing."

At first the women looked at her like she had two heads, but then took the beverages happily, saying, "Nice to know there are some good people still left on this earth. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Rin said with a smile.

"You're boyfriend is cute," one of the women said, "Have fun with him tonight."

Rin's eyes widened, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure, sweetheart," the other smiled, "Sure."

Mortified by the accusation, Rin went back to Sesshomaru with an embarrassed face, "I'm sure they didn't mean it."

"That was nice of you," he said. The last thing he would ever do was something like that, and her actions surprised him.

"They're people too," she explained, "Just because they make money in a way that many people consider immoral, doesn't mean they aren't living creatures. They deserve love and respect like everyone else."

He listened to her while she continued to speak eloquently, "Some people do drugs, others have sex, go on a run, or read a book, but in the end, I think we are all searching for something that makes us feel alive. Who am I to judge someone for trying to find that? Who am I to shame someone for trying to figure out the crazy roller coaster that is life?"

He never thought of it that way. Her kindness was something unreal to him. This is why she was different, she was truly and purely kind.

"You're not too bad," he said, "For a human."

"Oh well I'm glad I'm okay for you," she said with a laugh.

'You're more than okay,' he thought, "Still inferior, but not as much as before."

"And you're still a douchebag, though not as much as before," she laughed.

A comfortable silence ensued until he walked her to her dorm room. The flickering street lights accented their slow walk back to the place where they would separate. Rin had never walked slower in her life. Being next to this man was enthralling and addicting. His face, eyes, and body were unlike any she had seen and his aura made her want to jump into bed with him. That thought alone was scary. She felt like she would drop any thing and every thing just to spend a little more time with him, which again, terrified her. She refused to lose herself. She refused to end up heart broken.

They were about to say their goodbyes at the dorms when Rin noticed a note on the door from Jaycee.

(Hey Rin,

Sorry to do this, but please don't come in. Gabe and I have some things to do ;))

Rin snatched the note from the door, "Are you kidding me?"

Sesshomaru read it quickly and made an impulsive decision, "Come to my apartment. We can get one of the drawings done."

Rin gulped. She definitely wasn't prepared, "But I don't have my art stuff."

"What's that you're holding?," he asked while pointing at her canvas and bag of charcoal and pencils.

"Oh that," she blushed, "Sure."

000

Rin was suitably nervous. She had never seen a man naked before, and now she was going to see a god naked.

She sat on his couch and pulled out her stand for her canvas. Her palms were sweating and she could barely hold her pencil.

'Why me?,' she kept thinking.

He was wearing jeans and a thermal shirt that hugged his body nicely, showing off his lean muscles. He looked too sexy.

"Are you ready?," he asked.

"Yeah," she said shakily, "Let's do it."

He took off his shirt, revealing his toned abs that looked like they were photoshopped, and then she saw the tattoos on his arms. They were separate from his markings. On his left upper arm, he had an intricate design that spilled onto his left chest. It reminded her of a documentary she saw on the yakuza in Japan. The tattoos were made the traditional way. There were bright colors, koi fish, and a dragon. It was beautiful, real art. On the same arm, his forearm had Japanese symbols. Most likely a phrase. The other arm seemed to have a family crest and more of the symbols. Rin thought it was amazing.

"I really like your tattoos," she said, "I've never seen such beautiful work."

"They were all done the traditional way," he stated, "It's called tebori."

"Amazing," she said in a daze. Tattoos were works of art to her. She loved looking at them and she thought that guys with them were like 3000x hotter than guys without, though she wouldn't discriminate. It was just a preference. She kinda liked bad boys.

She was so lost in her tattooed thoughts that she didn't even notice that he began to unbuckle his belt, "What are you doing?"

"Getting naked," he replied matter-of-factly.

She felt like she was going to panic, "Stop!"

"I thought we were doing this?," he said.

"I don't think I can," she replied.

He chuckled at her, "What? You've never seen a penis before?"

She didn't answer and he was shocked by a sudden realization, "Oh my god, you've never seen a penis before."

"No I haven't," she yelled, "Is that so wrong?"

"No," he was confused by this girl. She was that innocent too? He would have thought she'd have sex with someone by now, "Most girls have-"

"Well I'm not most girls," she hung her head and seemed pretty sad.

"Look," he began, "We don't have to do it today, it was just a suggestion."

"No," she grabbed her charcoal and placed her things on the table, "I don't give up. Take your pants off."

He turned around and smirked, taking his jeans off and leaving him in his underwear, "Are you sure you're ready for what you're about to see? You might fall in love with me. And I can't have a human in love with me."

"Shut up," she scowled, "You're such a cocky asshole."

"Cocky is right," he replied with amusement in his eyes.

"Take your stupid pants off!," she yelled while she rolled her eyes at him.

He shook his head and tried not to smirk. He began to take off his boxers, getting ready for the big reveal in a glorious way. Once he took off his boxers, he looked at her and noticed she was closing her eyes like she was about to get a lobotomy.

"Seriously," he asked, "You closed your eyes?"

She nodded, "Just give me a minute. I'm mentally preparing myself."

She opened her eyes slowly, first staring at his chest and then moving her eyes towards his pelvis. She regretted what she was doing but couldn't stop herself. All of a sudden the pull came back.

She saw it, the thing she was dreading most. His cock was staring at her in all its glory. Her eyes widened, though she didn't have anything to base off of, it seemed really big, like ouch big, but it wasn't as scary as she thought. After adjusting to the nakedness of the God in front of her, she felt rather okay. It wasn't as terrible as she expected.

"Are you okay now?," he asked.

"Yeah," she grabbed her charcoal and began drawing, "Stay still."

He obeyed. He felt at peace standing there. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he imagined, and Rin staring at him, was actually interesting. She was focused, she would talk to herself, get up and observe him, making sure to get every detail right. The fire in her eyes was refreshing. Never had he seen a female so passionate about her work before. Almost an hour later, she was done.

"Do you want to see it?," she asked him politely.

He nodded as he pulled his pants up, opting to leave his shirt off. The drawing was amazing. It looked just like him, penis and all. The tattoos on the figure was what really got him, along with the facial features, she really nailed it, "Have you ever thought about majoring in art?"

Rin shook her head no, "I guess that means you like it."

"You're very talented, Rin."

"Wow, a compliment? Why the sudden change?"

"I can tolerate you," he replied truthfully.

Rin nodded, but wanted more. Oh she wanted so much more from him. But she knew it would be better to stay silent about it for now, but the pull was really killing her.

"I should go," she said before remembering the sex that was happening in her dorm room, "But Jaycee might not be done."

"Stay here for the night," he said impulsively. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rin said warily.

"What? Do you think I would try to sleep with you? You're a human."

"Right," she seemed saddened by that, "Yeah I guess I'll stay, thanks."

"I can give you some extra clothes for bed and for tomorrow."

"Thanks," she said, "Are we friends?"

He was taken aback by the question, "Well you've seen me naked, but I wouldn't call us friends until I see you naked."

"I'm a human," she said mocking his voice, "Why should you ever see me naked for I am inferior?"

"Touché," he smirked, "Friends."

He walked towards his bedroom, leaving Rin to sit on the couch. She didn't really want to go to bed yet. It was Friday after all, wouldn't Sesshomaru be going out? Unless he was only staying for her.

He walked back out with an old t-shirt and some sweatpants, "You can use the shower if you'd like. I also have an extra toothbrush. You humans really need that."

"K," she replied, "Rude."

She went to his bathroom, which was actually well kept, except for the hamper full of dirty clothes. Maybe she would thank him by doing his laundry the next day.

He was still rude, but very cute. Rin was very attracted to him, but she knew he wouldn't want anything. He made that perfectly clear.

Being friends was a nice thought, though. At least she could spend time with him, and maybe being in the friend zone would make that stupid pull go away.

She took a quick shower, and then brushed her teeth, getting ready for bed.

When she walked out, she found Sesshomaru sitting on his couch, watching tv, in only pajama bottoms. She wished he would put his clothes on. He was too much to look at with no shirt on.

He glanced at her and gestured for her to sit down next to him. She did so with a smile, "Whatchya watching?"

"The news," he replied with a yawn.

"You seem tired," she said.

"I was," he began to turn towards her, "but suddenly I'm not."

She get that way too, like being with him rejuvenated her, "Same."

"When did you get that pierced?," he asked, pointing to the cute hoop on her nose, "You weren't wearing it the other day."

"The great thing about piercings is that they aren't permanent," she replied sarcastically, "I was 14, and I asked my uncle if I could get it pierced and he immediately said no, but I cried and he let me. I've had it ever since."

"It's cute," he said absentmindedly.

'Did he just say a part of me is cute,' she thought before blushing and replying, "Thanks."

The they talked forever. They talked nonstop, about movies, about politics, about current events. She was a diehard liberal feminist while he was a fiscal conservative, and somewhat socially liberal. Either way, that had a lot to talk about.

"Prostitution should definitely be legalized," she said.

"No," he replied with a chuckle, "It really shouldn't."

"It would be so much safer for sex workers if it was!"

"How so?"

"Well it would be regulated," she began, "That way they could get minimum wage plus tips or some sort of salary and they wouldn't be ripped off by scumbag pimps. Also, there would be more access to health care, and then they would be less prone to and treated for sexually transmitted diseases. Then, this would allow the authorities to crack down on the child trafficking lowlifes and people who are doing so against their will."

"Valid points," he replied, "But how do you know these women want to register as hookers? If it was regulated, they must have to be kept track of somehow? And how much business regulation would there be? And what about the religious part of the country? They have just as much say as you do."

"It's not perfect!," she defended with a laugh, "In theory, it's a good idea."

"Like universal health care. Good in theory, bad in practice."

"Shut up," she giggled. Her smile and genuine heart would normally disgust him, but on her, he really liked it. She was just so different from any one he had ever met.

"You're such a romantic," he said like he was reading her, "I can tell."

"Do you mean it in a bad way?," she asked him.

"No. It's not necessarily bad," he explained, "More unrealistic."

Her plump lips parted slightly, causing Sesshomaru's heart to beat a bit quickly, "How do you mean?"

"I think that you think that everyone gets their happy ending," he began while never breaking eye contact, "that in the end, life works out for the best. Wishful thinking leads to disappointment."

She sighed, "You can call it wishful thinking, but I think of it as fate."

He laughed at the notion, "Fate's not real."

"Oh yeah," she said, "Then what about this demon mating stuff?"

He swallowed a bit, "Hormones. Science can explain everything."

"Not true. I bet you wouldn't choose a mate if you had the choice. You're fated to," she said, "You're right about one thing, though. I do believe that there is a soulmate for everyone out there. There is one person you're meant to be with. What's wrong with that? And also fate has to be real."

"The idea is nice," he replied, "But again, unrealistic. And no, fate is merely coincidental."

"Sesshomaru," she said softly, "You meet these people throughout your life that mean something to you, out of the can be your best friend, lover, or enemy, but they play such an important role in your life. How do you explain it? Even if it doesn't make you believe in fate, it has to make you believe in luck or something."

"Rin," he interjected, "Coincidence."

"I completely disagree."

"Coming from the girl who has no experience in any sexual way," he said.

"I'd much rather be intimate with my words than with my body," she stated.

"Interesting notion," he said aloud, "What do you mean by it, exactly?"

She giggled at him, "I mean that I would rather talk with people than take off my clothes. Words can make someone fall in love or out of love. They can hurt or heal. Words are much more powerful than anything the body can do, so I want to fall in love with a person who can keep up with my constant need for poetry and words. I need someone who can be the blood in my veins. I need someone who's arms I can call home."

"Sex is an important part to a relationship," he said to spite her, but he was actually listening to her wisdom.

"I know," she said, "I want to experience that eventually, but I can't just give it to someone with out it meaning anything. I don't know. Call me old fashioned, or a 'romantic,' but I just want to be in love before that stuff happens."

"You're a serial monogamist without a taste of intimacy," he quipped in a rude but joking manner.

"You're mean," she smiled, "I am who I am. I'm not changing that for any guy."

He pondered upon her last words with respect. She was content with the final words of her conversation and she sighed while watching his head turn slightly to the large window behind them, both noticing that the sun was starting to rise.

"Oh my god," Rin laughed, "We stayed up all night. Oh no!"

"Indeed we did," he said quietly. He was a little shocked by what happened. He enjoyed talking to her so much, that they literally talked until the next day came. They didn't even notice.

Rin got up and went to the bathroom, soon coming out with his hamper stuffed with dirty clothes.

He was confused as to why she was doing such a thing,"What are you doing?"

"Your laundry," she said, "Which you clearly don't know how to do."

She motioned him to meet her at his washing machine and dryer. She looked at him and noticed that he probably never turned it on, "How have you been washing your clothes?"

He shrugged, "I throw them in with Gabe's. I think Jaycee does it."

She looked at him incredulously, "You've never done your own laundry before?"

"Nope."

"Oh my god," she sighed, "Well time to learn."

She picked up his clothes and shoes him how to separate the white and the darks, cottons, etc. She even showed him how to measure out the detergent, and start the actual washing machine.

"Do you have a drying rack?," she asked while she put in his clothes.

He gave her a confused look and she sighed, "I guess you have no idea what I'm talking about. Next time you're at the store, I would invest in one. Not all of your clothes can be dried in the dryer."

He rolled his eyes as he watched her take over his clothing situation, "Don't give me the eye roll. I'm helping you learn valuable skills here. Just because your mom did your laundry your whole life doesn't mean you're exempt from learning things," The she laughed, "I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks."

"You're not funny," he said trying not to smirk.

"No, I'm hilarious."

Soon after this was finished, Rin wanted to stay, but knew the she would have to leave at some point. Might as well rip off the bandaid, right?

"Thanks for letting me stay," she told him while picking up her stuff, "I had a nice time."

"No problem."

"I'll text you soon so we can coordinate times to do the drawings. I'll also wash these clothes and return them when I see you again."

"Okay," he said with a nod.

"Well," she began awkwardly, "Bye."

"See you around," he said opening the door to let her out.

She gave a quick wave and walked out the door. She felt great. They were friends, and that was enough for her.

Or so she thought.

000

*v means very

Rushed? Maybe? I don't care. People have been all over my dick lately and it's super annoying.

In case you didn't know, I'm a girl, I don't have a dick, that's an expression.

Anyway, hop off my dick and onto the review section. Ha.


	4. Misogyny

Chapter 4: Misogyny

000

She saw him a week later.

He hadn't answered her texts and since she had time, she figured that she would try to find him on campus.

At least then she could return the clothes.

She tried not to draw too much attention to herself. This particular school was like 88% demon and Rin felt like she stuck out as an outsider, someone not as smart or cool as the others.

She wandered around the large campus until she found the spot where she first met him and his friends. She sat on the bench and saw the judgmental looks from the people surrounding her. Rin was wearing jeans, a trench coat-like jacket, and her converse. Her hair was in a messy bun and her glasses laid on her tired face. She was kinda a hot mess compared to the preppy kids at this school.

She scanned the area looking for him, hoping for him. This wasn't really about the clothes or the drawings, she just really wanted to see him.

Yeah, she had a huge crush on the unattainable demon who hated her kind, but that was Rin. She could never really get what she wanted.

Keeping herself busy with her phone, she played games and texted her aunt. Maybe it was a bad time to see him. He could have two classes in a row or he could be busy. She should have asked before randomly showing up at his campus like he wanted to see her.

In her angst, she was about to leave and then, she felt that strange pull that she figured she'd never understand.

Then she saw him.

And he was with a girl.

She was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, a thin frame, and tall legs. She looked like a Victoria's Secret model, while Rin looked like Rin. His hand was on the model's back, moving down to her perfectly shaped rear. He was close to her, a seductive look on his face. His lips moved to her ear, whispering sweet nothings that made her giggle. Then he kissed her. She wrapped her perfectly toned arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal vigor.

Two beautiful people making out is something like that of a movie. It's fun to watch, and you feel a bit jealous but at the same time turned on.

For an onlooker like Rin, whose only wish is to be in place of one of those people, it was a nightmare.

Rin did think that heartbreak was romantic. The feeling of your breath being stolen from your lungs, the tears forming in your eyes, your heart pounding slower and slower, only to fall into your stomach, was something that sounded so eerily exhilarating, until it happened to her.

"Waste of time," she said to herself while fighting back the tears. She shouldn't have been crying, they only met once, and they were only friends.

However, Rin was a romantic and thought that they would end up together because fate had a plan for them. A forbidden love, if you will. She guessed that the pull was just hormones after all. She hated that he might have been right all along.

Wiping her one tear she sighed and began to walk back to her dorm, cursing herself that she liked him so much when she knew he would never ever date her.

Sesshomaru must have moved while Rin was crying because then she saw him with another group of friends including the girl he was dry humping a few minutes ago. They were talking and most likely going to a party at the end of the day. They were all too beautiful to be true. Rin plucked up enough courage to go over to the large group of demons, she didn't want to keep a reminder of him, even if it was just laundry, "Are you Sesshomaru Taisho?"

It seemed like Sesshomaru had been preparing for her to say something, like he had seen her, "I am."

She handed him the bag with his clothes, "You left this in the laundry room."

He took it while the other demons looked at Rin and whispered, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied with a sad smile. She walked away biting her lip, refusing to look back. She could only imagine what they would say about her. She's was short, curvy, and human. They could pick her apart based on those characteristics alone. It seemed like discrimination would always linger on in the world.

"I've never seen her around here," one demon said aloud, while checking out the human girl blatantly.

"I think she goes to the all girls school down the street," Sesshomaru said while holding up the bag that seemed to be from the university store.

"What were you doing there, Taisho?," one said with a wink.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, hooking his arm with the girl he was making out with before, "Let's party."

000

"Oh, Sesshomaru!," she screamed underneath him. He felt as if he was doing a job, not pleasuring himself.

The sex was shit. He didn't cum. He was left feeling very unsatisfied while the girl he sexed with came like 7 ½ times. He was barely hard, but when he thought of Rin, naked, and underneath him, he would feel it right away. He pretended she was under him, but this girl was too loose and too tall to be Rin. It didn't feel right to him.

Why did this shit happen to him? He didn't ask for this human girl to walk into his life, yet she did, and she made him not cum. God he resented her at the moment. He felt as if all his problems were her fault.

However, he was the one who figured out her art class and signed up to be a model. He was the one who chose her to be his artist, and he knew why, and he hated it. He refused to even believe that such a thing was possible, that this pill was possible.

He hated the connection, so he tried to sever it the easiest way possible. He wanted her beautiful face eliminated from his memory. He wanted to destroy her in the most humane way possible. So he had sex with other women and treated her like a second class citizen by ignoring her.

He was cursing himself for taking the assignment of a model. He would have to still see her. He was selfish though, for he didn't want anyone else to be her model. She would see no other man naked. That is of course until he breaks the pull, then she can see any man she wanted.

The inner turmoil was too much for him. He wanted her gone from his life, but he couldn't leave her alone either.

He left the girl in the morning and met up with his jerk friends outside the frat house. He really needed to take note of where he was when he went to parties because he usually had no idea.

"Taisho," one said, "We're getting breakfast. Coming?"

"Sure," he said making sure he had his wallet with his card and money in it.

They walked from their regretful nights and into a nearby café, which Sesshomaru recognized, but couldn't remember where. That bothered him.

He sat down with his friends, and once they talked it over, he suddenly remembered where he was, but it was too late.

That fucking pull came back.

She walked over in her tight black shirt and pants. She clearly looked nervous as she walked over to the table, refusing to make eye contact with Sesshomaru, which he deserved. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to see him after the way he treated her yesterday.

"Welcome to Café Vanille. I'm Rin and I will be taking care of you," she began, "Can I start you guys off with some drinks?"

One of the douchebags started first, "You can take care of me any day, sweetheart. Coffee, please."

Rin fought the urge to roll her eyes and moved to the next douchebag, "Okay, and for you?"

The second douchebag stared right at her breasts, "Same for me, honey."

Then, Rin turned to the man who haunted her dreams, who refused to look at her, "Make that 3."

Rin nodded and faked a smile, "I'll get that for you right away."

As she walked away, douchebag number one began to say very inappropriate comments, "Damn. That's the girl with the laundry, right? She's human and I would love to slam that pussy all night long. I bet she's a screamer."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched, "Must you talk about women in such a way?"

"Coming from the king of sex?," douchebag 2 commented, "You don't have any respect for women. Not like you should, they're only good for sex, cleaning, and having kids."

Rin could hear them from the kitchen counter, and she wanted to dump the pot of coffee she was bringing over on all of their stupid faces. Disrespectful assholes. She really wanted to keep her job though, so she couldn't, no matter how tempting it seemed.

She waited a bit longer to bring the coffee so she could cool down and hear the rest of their conversation, "Taisho, you have to admit she's hot. I've never seen a human with a better rack. They're natural, and that ass."

Rin was not a piece of meat, she was living, breathing being, and right now, she wanted to go over there and kick them out of the establishment, but again, she could not. Maybe if things got out of hand, she could get the owner, who was a demon himself. He could take care of them.

She didn't want to cause a scene, so putting on fake smile, she walked over with three mugs, a pot of coffee, milk and cream, and sugar, "Here you go, boys. All ready to order?"

Douchebag 1 winked at Sesshomaru as she pulled out her pencil to write down the order, "I'll have you."

Rin's eyes widened, "Pardon me?"

Douchebag 2 decided it was a good idea to add, "You heard him."

Rin didn't know how to react, and the fact that Sesshomaru was watching it happen, made her want to die. Why would he just watch this unfold in front of him? Didn't he have any integrity?

"Come on, sweetheart," douchebag 1 said while grabbing her wrist, "We can get out of here, and go somewhere else to have some fun."

"I really don't want to," she said firmly while snatching her hand away from the demon.

"Come on," douchebag 2 chirped, "You know you want to, baby. After he's done, I'm free to do whatever, too."

"I SAID NO!," she screamed at them, no longer caring about the consequences, "Do you understand what that means?"

"Fine, bitch," douchebag 1 replied whom getting up and pushing the tray to the floor. The pot and mugs crashed onto the floor loudly, pouring hot coffee and milk all over Rin's legs. Glass crashed and spread all over the area, cutting a part of Rin's hand as she picked it up. Everyone in the café turned and looked as the two douchebags left. Sesshomaru didn't meet her eyes as he got up and began to walk away from the scene he left. He wanted to beat the shit out of those guys. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and make the pain go away.

But he didn't.

"I thought we were friends," she whispered while crying softly and cleaning up the floor and the disgusting mess left by those awful boys.

He stopped for a moment. He should have turned around and helped her, given her a $20 tip. But instead, he walked out the door and followed the douchebags to the next location.

A few waitress friends came over to help and tried to make her feel better, to no avail. This was one thing that really fricken bothered her. She couldn't handle it. Honestly, after that display, she'd rather take the f in art than see that asshole ever again.

000

After work she was livid. She was covered in coffee and milk. She was sticky and nasty, and on top of that, Jay asked to meet her at Gabe's campus, because that was the first thing she wanted to do on her Saturday. She really could've just sat in her bed and watched Netflix for the rest of her life.

She went there anyway, hoping to bitch to her friend about how all people were assholes, but came to find the same group that walked her to the train station. Oh joy. Maybe it was an emergency or something important, but she hoped it was something dumb so she could go home, eat mac and cheese, and cry for a bit.

Her Dutch braids felt too tight all of the sudden as she felt that awful pull again. That awful awful pull. He was too close. Run away from the problem seemed like the best option, so that's what she decided on doing.

She went to turn around only for her dumb friend to scream her name, "Rin!"

'Really?,' she asked the sky before turning around with another fake smile. She seemed to be perfecting those lately, "Hey Jay."

"We are going to the movies," she said with a smile, "Wanna come with?"

"I would but," she sighed, "Some assholes dumped coffee on me at work, and I'd rather go to our dorm room to clean up."

"That's awful," Jay then texted her mate real quick, "How about you clean up and we can see a later movie? Then we can still have fun."

Rin thought about it for a minute, "I don't want to keep you guys waiting."

"You won't!," she explained with a smile, "We'd love to have you. We are going out for dinner afterward too. Gabe's treat."

"If it's alright with everyone else, then I'd love to," she replied.

"No problem. We'll meet you at our dorm and then go from there."

"Sounds perfect."

She walked away from her friend with a smile. It would be fun to get to know Gabe and his friends. They were really nice people, and Rin wanted to have new friends. That's what college was all about after all, well other than academics.

Walking home to her dorm was nice. She was able to think about things and write some cheesy poetry in her head about how the sun shined just right on the cracks in the sidewalk while the city children played on the streets without a care in the world. It would be nice to be a naïve child again, on who only knew what fun was, one who only knew happiness.

Walks were nice. They could really clear the mind, and bring out the imagination in almost anyone. The street art, the people, the architecture, all seemed to expose the creative and beautiful side of the city, something that was overlooked nowadays.

She felt at peace, finally making it to her campus and saying hi to some nice girls along the way. It was her one place where she felt really safe, like not even Sesshomaru could infiltrate it.

You couldn't get into the campus with out a college id. If you were with someone, you had to sign in and could only stay for a 72 hour period. There were campus police at different stations, watching the girls carefully and making sure nothing could happen to them.

There were rarely security breaches.

In this world, violence against women is too prevalent and Rin loved the fact that she felt protected. Her mother would be very happy to know that she was in safe hands.

Her only solace after her day was the shower that she and Jay shared. It was so clean and well kept. The hot water felt amazing. She was able to finally feel free of the grossness that plagued her in the morning.

She got out of the shower and dried her hair, only to throw it up in a messy bun, but it looked cute. She put in her contacts for once and applied a bit of mascara to her lashes. Next she threw on leggings, a David Bowie t shirt, and her black boots. Good enough for the movies and a casual dinner. She then grabbed her favorite jacket and called her friend while heading out the door.

She found they were waiting outside for her and Rin was happy to finally get out of campus with some friends.

"Hey guys!," she said with a wave, "Thanks for waiting."

"It's no problem, Rin," Gabe said with a smile, "We're waiting for Sesshomaru anyway."

Rin froze, that was the last person she wanted to see at this point in time, "Oh he's coming too? I thought he would have a party to go to."

"We're his second friends," Vic interrupted, "When his plans fall through, he comes to us. We call ourselves, the backups."

"That's shitty," Rin spoke up without holding back. How could he be such an ass 24/7?

"It is," Gabe laughed, "But I've known the guy forever. He's a good person, if he stopped being a player and stopped caring about what others think."

"He cares about what other people think of him?," Rin never thought that Sesshomaru would be one who really cares about others in general, much less what they thought of him.

"You have no idea, Chica," Diego chuckled behind her, "He wouldn't be caught dead in a relationship with a human after what his Father did."

Rin raised a brow, that was certainly an interesting statement, "What do you mean?"

Gabe shot a glare at Diego and hit his arm. Diego shrugged apologetically and Gabe continued, "It's not my place to say. If you ever get close to him, you can ask."

Rin rolled her eyes and began walking with the crew. Could all of his animosity for humans been a result from something his father did? Rin was very curious, though she stayed silent while they chatted and laughed at each other. She felt nervous to see him again. She just wanted to scream at him, but at the same time, she would probably forgive him if he apologized.

Rin wasn't one to hold grudges. Her mother always told her that holding grudges gave women wrinkles, so Rin was always kind and forgiving. If someone wronged her more than once, she would cut them from her life rather than ruminating on it for years.

She lived a happier life that way.

So, if Sesshomaru were to apologize, she would be friends again.

Though, she doubted that would happen.

Walking along with the group was peaceful until she felt that fucking pull again.

She needed to know what that was before it drove her insane, 'Note to self: Figure this all out.'

Soon she saw him and all his hotness. His body just screamed 'fuck me' and Rin desperately wanted to. The good girl wanted to be corrupted by this awful person before her, through she was unaware as to why.

He looked at her for a second before Gabe greeted him, "Hey Sessh. Long time no see."

Sesshomaru actually smiled and shook his friend's hand. Rin believed that the two were close even though Sesshomaru didn't agree with his mate choice. It seemed like the two really tried hard to stay friends, despite their differences, something that Rin found to be honorable.

Anyway, they walked to the movies, with Rin in the back of all of them. She crossed her arms and kept her purse on her shoulder while trailing behind, observing the city streets and the constellations in the sky. She saw the North Star and smiled at it, it was truly a beautiful thing. Stars were surreal to her, but she admired them with all her heart.

Before she knew it, Sesshomaru was walking with her, and instead of apologizing like she hoped he would, he chastised her, "A woman should not be walking alone at night in a city."

"You're not my father," she hissed, "Fuck off."

"Idiot," he said while grabbing her arm and dragging her towards her friends faster than she could walk.

"I didn't ask to be man handled," she yelled while pulling her arm from his grip.

"I'm trying to keep you safe," he whispered angrily before walking in front of her.

Her friends were oblivious to the situation, they were laughing in front of them, not looking back to the situation behind them, and Rin felt a little flutter in her stomach. Maybe he did care?

Or maybe he didn't. She still remembered how much of a bitch he was that morning and she wasn't going to let that slide so easily.

Unless he apologized, then she would let it go.

000

Once they actually got to the theater, Rin was super excited.

Her favorite super hero movie had recently come out and she was too happy to see it. Gabe and Sesshomaru split the bill, each paying for three people including themselves. Sesshomaru paid for Vic and Rin and Gabe paid for the rest.

Vic saw one of her ex girlfriends there with a new girl, which was awkward, seeing as how sad she looked, and Sesshomaru kept his distance from the crew, much to Rin's disdain. Maybe she would help set up her new friend in the future. Rin loved the LGBTQ community ever since her best friend came out to her, and she knew that it could be hard at times. Vic was really nice too, and seeing her sad, made Rin sad.

Anyway, it was kinda awkward in the actual movie theater. Rin sat in between Sesshomaru and Diego. Diego had been flirting with her since day 1 and Rin was sort of enthralled with the other demon next to her. She didn't want to hurt Diego, but she didn't want anything from him.

He put his arm around her, making her uncomfortable, and she noticed that Sesshomaru didn't even care, which in turn made her angry.

Why did everything suck?

She could barely focus on the movie, the only thing she was looking forward to, because of the situation. And she really really wanted to see this movie.

Soon, thankfully, they left to go out to dinner. They went to a local restaurant that wasn't too crowded, and they all sat a large booth, and this time Rin sat next to both Vic and Jay, so she wouldn't feel the awkwardness of being between two boys.

"Why didn't you go out to a party tonight with your friends?," Gabe asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"They're diseases," he said while taking a sip of his water, "They did something today that I did not agree with, and because of that, I severed ties with them."

"Wow," Gabe said, "What did they do?"

He glanced at Rin for a split second before replying, "Don't worry about it."

Rin felt her heart begin to beat a bit faster. Did he do that for her? She didn't want to get her hopes up. He still hated humans after all, but her tolerated her. A small smile formed on her face as she played with her salad.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter with everyone else. Rin enjoyed the company of others. Her whole life, she only really had 2 good friends, Jay and Kyle, but no one else had ever been kind or genuine. Most girls were fake and others were just cruel. These demons she was getting to know we're actually awesome people.

"How are your aunt and uncle?," Jaycee asked out of the blue after a silence plagued the table.

"They're great. Auntie wants to have a baby soon, so they're moving into a new house this summer," Rin said with a smile.

"A baby?," Jay smiled, "That's going to be the cutest half-demon."

"I know," Rin picked at her salad again, "They need help moving this summer, you in?"

"Most definitely," she replied, "Gabe will help too."

"I'll only help if Sesshomaru does," he interjected with a laugh.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Okay."

Gabe's jaw dropped, "Are you alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital? You're worrying me."

Sesshomaru glared at his friend, "I'm fine."

"First, you said you stopped going to parties with your douchebag friends, and now you AGREED to help a human and a demon who are in a relationship?," Gabe spoke in aw. He had no idea how to react to this sudden change in his friend who hated humans.

"Calm down," Sesshomaru commanded while eating his food.

"I'm not going to calm down! Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru Taisho?," he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Listen to me, you imbecile. I do what I want. Nobody has any say in what I choose to do with my life. If I want to help her, I'll help her. Hop off my dick," he ended with an angry voice. He seemed frustrated with Gabe, and Rin chuckled a bit. She thought the interaction was rather funny.

"And he's back," Gabe said with a smile.

Leaving the restaurant was bitter sweet for Rin. She didn't want to leave Sesshomaru, but at the same time, she was still peeved at him. She turned to her friend, hoping to catch up with her on the past week.

"So, Jay, are we walking home?," Rin asked with a smile.

"Actually, I'm spending the night with Gabe," she replied with a blush, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Rin crossed her arms at her chest to keep herself warm. She was kinda sad that her friend constantly ditched her to have sex with her mate, but Rin would never tell her that. She didn't want to lose the rest friendship she had with her, so she could deal with the ditching from time to time.

"I volunteered Sesshomaru to walk you home," Gabe replied.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at him before complying, "Fine."

Rin nodded and said her goodbyes to Gabe and Jay. Now only four were left.

"Come on, Diego," Vic said while motioning for him to follow.

"Hold on!," he replied while walking up to Rin and handing her a piece of paper, "Here's my number. Maybe some day, we can go out, just the two of us."

"Like on a date?," Rin asked warily.

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk, "Just think about it, okay? I'll see you around."

"Okay," Rin said while putting the paper in her pocket, "See ya."

She waved to them and turned to Sesshomaru, whom she wanted to yell at, but didn't. He stared at her for a bit before walking behind her. The silence between them was almost deafening. That attraction and pull still lingered between the two of them and made the sexual tension too obvious to be ignored.

"Are you going to go out with him?," he asked her angrily.

She sighed and crossed her arms, "That's really none of your business."

"Don't do it," he walked up next to her, his body towering over her small, 5 foot 2 frame, "He's no good for you."

"How do you know?," she asked, "He seems very nice."

He stopped her and looked her straight in the eyes, "Don't do it."

"Well, I'm thinking I might," she replied venomously, "Because I don't think he can do much worse than watching me get both sexually and physically harassed by two men."

"Rin-"

"Don't," she interrupted, "I got the message loud and clear. You don't like me. It's fine."

"You don't understand," he said.

"Then tell me!," she yelled back, "I thought we were friends."

"We are friends," he said back, "But being with a human…"

"Appearances mean everything, right?," she said with a sigh.

"It's dangerous," he replied, "Gabe is always stressed out about Jaycee. He needs to be with her almost all the time, and when he's not, I think he'll have a heart attack. It's dangerous for humans and demons to interact sometimes. Appearances are a part of it, but not all."

"So you kinda care about me then?," she said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't go that far," he replied.

"Whatever," she continued to walk ahead of him and didn't turn around when she said, "What you did today was not okay."

"And I'm sorry, Rin," he said, "Truly, I am. I don't apologize to anyone unless I mean it. What they did was wrong, and I shouldn't have left with them. When I did, I only told them that they were misogynistic idiots, and I wouldn't be seen with them again."

"Are you serious?," she asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," he said truthfully, staring her in the eyes, making sure Rin knew he wasn't lying.

"Well, apology accepted then," she smiled, "Don't do it again."

"I will not," he smirked.

Then, the way home was nice. They began to walk side by side again, slowly, making sure to spend all the time they could in each other's presence. The moon on his forehead mirrored the moon in the sky. Rin really enjoyed that. She thought his looks were perfection. His long white hair and golden eyes were something of another world, and his tattoos. Don't even get her started on those.

She was content in the night, and deep down, she thought maybe the demon had a slight crush on her too. Call it wishful thinking, or call it fate.

She called it fate.

Getting through the gates and into her dorm was bittersweet. She wanted him to stay the night. She wanted to give everything she had to him, but she still had no idea why she felt this way. At this rate, she probably would never know.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said with a smile, "I'm glad we're friends again."

"Likewise," he replied, "And you can come over to do the drawings Tuesday if you'd like."

"Tuesday should work," she smiled at him and opened her door with her key, "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Rin," he said while turning to walk away.

"By the way," she said casually while leaning against her door frame, "I'm not going to go out with him."

"Why the sudden change?," he asked curiously.

"Well," she bit her lip and blushed, "There's someone else that I like a lot."

He knew exactly who she was talking about, "Again, goodnight."

He turned around and smirked, even though he would never let her see that.

"Goodnight," she closed her door and put a hand to her heart, only to slide against the piece of wood and down to the floor with a girlish giggle.

"What have I gotten myself into?," she smiled before going to bed.

000

Review please :)


	5. Tuesday

Chapter 5: Tuesday

000

Rin was very excited for Tuesday.

She grabbed all her art stuff, her purse, and extra clothes. She would stay over Sesshomaru's house once again. Though she never told a soul. They had an u spike rule between them, their little friendship was a secret. She was happy that she would have him all to herself with out anyone getting in her business anyway. Soon, she was ready to go out the door, "Where are you going?"

She turned to her friend who was reading a magazine on her bed, "I have an art project to do. I'll be back by the morning."

"By morning?," he friend asked in shock, "What the heck?"

"You were going to kick me out on a few minutes anyway. Don't worry, Jay. I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

Rin walked out the door, leaving Jay very suspicious, "What is she keeping from me?"

She decided to text her group, "There's something up with Rin, guys. We need to figure out what's going on."

Diego texted back almost immediately, "Is she okay?"

Jay texted back, "She's fine, but she's totes hiding something from me. We have to figure it out."

Then Vic piped in, "Why don't you just ask her? Sounds like you wanna spy, which is an invasion of privacy."

"I don't need your logic or negativity right now," she typed angrily back.

She angrily closed her phone only to decide to text Diego separately, "You in?"

He texted back quickly, "Most definitely."

That was all she needed to put her plan into action. A devious smile formed on her pretty face before she remembered Gabe would be over soon.

Wow a great plan and sex in one day? Jay was very happy. Very happy indeed.

A knock on her door shook her from her daze, and a large smile plastered on her face, "Come in."

Her mate stepped inside, only to turn his back to her and lock the door, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more," she replied before grabbing his cheeks and pulling his lips to hers, "let's do this."

She didn't have to tell him twice.

000

Rin dropped off her stuff at his apartment, letting herself in liked she lived there. Even acting like she was a part of his life made her feel a bit better about herself.

"Hey," he said to her quickly, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope," she answered with a huge smile on her face. Was he going to take her out?

"Follow me," he replied with a smirk, opening up the door for her.

She wanted to jump for joy. She followed him with happy bounces in her step, "Where are we going?"

"Have you ever had sushi before?," he asked while pushing the elevator button.

"Nope," Rin like fish, but she's never had it raw, yet she was willing to try.

"Good," he smirked while walking into the contraption, "I know a great place we can go to."

"Is it as good as Japan?," she asked curiously.

"Almost," he replied honestly.

"Well I'm excited," she leaned back against the elevator until the door opened to the lobby floor, "But won't people see us?"

"Do you trust me?," he turned to her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes," she said softly, looking deep into his golden eyes.

He then pulled his hood up over his head, gestured her to follow, and began to walk down the street to their location.

'He's taking me out! Like a date almost kinda,' she screamed internally. She was having a field day. Everything felt so perfect.

After a few minutes of walking he took her into an alleyway, a pretty dark and scary one, "You still trust me?," he asked in his deep sexy voice.

She gulped but nodded, causing him to laugh. He lead her into a door in the back of the building, and inside was a nice and cozy kitchen with a small table that had two chairs, "Don't scare me like that."

He chucked, "But your face was priceless."

She rolled her eyes at him until someone started to scream something in a foreign language. She jumped at the shrill sound and towards the tall demon next to her, grabbing his hand.

He stared down at his own hand, to see hers graphing on for dear life. She squeezed it absentmindedly, and then she noticed soon after that. She pulled her hand back and brought it to her other, looking down while blushing, and whispering a 'sorry' in the process.

He wished that she hadn't grabbed his hand. The feeling of skin on skin made him hot. If she kept doing these things, he would be bound to do something irrational.

An old Asian woman appeared in the doorway, she screamed something back to someone behind the curtain before turning to the pair with a smile, "You brought a girl, Sesshomaru."

"This is my friend, Rin," he then looked at Rin and gestures towards the old woman, "Rin, this is Kaede, my old caretaker."

"It's nice to meet you, Kaede," Rin extended her hand to the old woman, who took it kindly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Rin," her accent was thick, but warming. Rin already really liked the woman.

Then she turned to Sesshomaru and smacked his arm with her towel, "You only come here when you need food. You never visit me anymore."

"I've been very busy," he replied with a cringe, "And yes I am low on money."

"You take food from your old babysitter?," Rin asked in disbelief, "That's terrible."

"I know," Kaede agreed, "He just take take take, never gives anything back."

"Can I just get some sushi, Kaede,?" he asked with a sigh.

"Only because you brought your friend," she said with a scowl, "Next time, I won't be so nice."

Rin giggled at the human woman's speech. She was badass and Rin loved it, "She's great."

"She's something alright," he said with a growl.

"I heard that!," she yelled in the background.

"Good!," he yelled back.

Rin laughed at him and then sat on the chair at the small table, "So I'm the first girl you brought here?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped while sitting down next to her.

"Well sorry," she replied, "Someone's in a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood," he said, "I'm just hungry."

"You should eat a snickers then," she said as she started to laugh at her own joke.

"Shut up," he said trying not to laugh.

"You think I'm funny," she began to sway back and forth in her seat, twisting her hair seductively, "You think I'm funny."

"I don't," he replied while looking away.

She smiled at him and bit her lip. Oh, she desperately wanted to kiss him. Instead of doing what she wanted, she played with her chopsticks that she had no idea how to use.

A loud voice interrupted their comfy silence, "I have a business to run, you know! I can't keep giving you free food!"

She brought over two plates of sushi and put them down in front of them, smacking Sesshomaru again afterwards, "Dummy."

Rin tried not to laugh anymore, but this was too funny. He glared at her before expertly taking his chopsticks and taking the sushi he wanted.

"Can you help a girl out?," she asked politely.

He sighed but moved his chair next to hers, taking her hand and positioning her fingers on the chopsticks, "Hold it like a pencil."

His fingers on hers made her heart flutter. The contact itself was absolutely wonderful. These minute instances were what kept her from growing crazy. She could barely believe that his hand on hers could cause such a stir inside her.

She followed his lead and put the food in her mouth, "Oh my god."

Sesshomaru popped one in his mouth, "Good right?"

"That's amazing," she said with a moan.

She then took a piece of his and quickly ate it without permission, giggling at his face afterwards, "You didn't even ask."

"Sorry," she said, "But not really."

She grabbed another piece and ate it before he could say another word. He smirked, "It's on."

He then grabbed pieces off her plate and she tried to deter him by smacking his chopsticks from his hand, it ended up being a laugh fest once Rin fell off her chair.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at the hysterical girl lying on the floor.

"Aren't you going to help me?," she asked mid giggle.

He nodded and went to lift her up, as he pulled her from the floor, she fell into his chest, allowing him to steady her by grabbing her arms, "You okay?"

"I'm fantastic," she said truthfully. Her face was mere inches from his. She wanted him to kiss her so bad she couldn't stand it. They were so close to getting to that step when Kaede walked in again.

"No sex in my kitchen," she yelled while throwing some dishes into the sink.

Rin blushed and immediately stepped away from the demon next to her, apologizing to the woman.

"Kaede, she's a friend," he said with a scowl.

The woman laughed, shook her head, and walked back to the restaurant looking back to keep laughing.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Wanna pack the rest up and eat it at the apartment?"

Rin nodded, "Sounds fine to me. I just want to talk to Kaede for a minute."

Rin found the woman in a bigger kitchen in the next room, where many chefs were working hard. Waitresses and waiters grabbed he food and brought them to the respective tables. Rin caught a glance at the restaurant and it looked very high end. She was thoroughly impressed with it.

She then saw the woman at a computer, most likely looking at her sales, "Excuse me?"

She looked up from her task with a smile, "Hello Rin."

"Is there any way I can pay you for the dinner?," she asked, "It was very kind of you."

"No need," she laughed, "I just like to bother Sesshomaru. You seem like a caring girlfriend, though. I appreciate the gesture."

Rin was very embarrassed, "Thanks but we aren't together."

"Is it the human thing?," she asked with an eye roll.

"Something like that," Rin said with a sigh.

"Well, let me just say you're the first girl he's brought here," she whispered into her ear after motioning her to move closer, "And he wasn't stopping you when you were about to kiss him."

Rin looked at the woman in shock, "I think you have it wrong. He's made it clear that we are just friends, no matter how I feel about him, that's all we'll ever be."

"Sesshomaru is a stubborn as a mule," she explained, "He won't appreciate you until he loses you. Move on and he'll come running after you."

"That seems rather evil," Rin said while looking down at the ground.

"Evil, but it works," she said returning to her computer screen.

Rin felt awkward all of the sudden, "I have to go now."

As she was walking out the old woman said rather happily, "I will see you again, Rin."

000

Once they got back home, Rin changed clothing, most likely on purpose. Or definitely on purpose.

She was only wearing a tight tank top and old leggings at Sesshomaru's apartment. Every time she leaned over, Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. Her ass looked great, and her boobs were spilling out of her shirt. He was lucky he didn't get too excited.

"Thanks for the dinner, Sessh," she said while leaning over her station.

"It's no problem," he said while clearing his throat. Her appearance was getting the better of him.

"So Kaede was your babysitter?," she asked.

"She worked for my father as a caretaker for me and my brother," he said while finishing his sushi, "She moved to America about 10 years ago after her husband started the restaurant. She makes more money here so she stayed there. Her granddaughter was good friends with my brother last time I checked. Their family has been working for my father for generations. I think her daughter works as head maid at the house in Japan."

"Cool," Rin said, "Do you go home often."

"I'm never going back," he said with a smirk, "My Father is the biggest asshole you will ever meet."

"Worse than you?," Rin joked, "That's hard to believe."

"You have a sharp tongue, human," he said with a slight snarl.

"Oh calm down, puppy," she snapped with an eye roll, "What did your father do?"

"He just a bad person," he said with no emotion.

"What about your mom?," she continued to ask and then added, "You don't have to answer. I know this is personal, sorry."

"She's a bitch," he then threw his trash away and changed the subject when he looked at her sketchbook with out permission. She finished setting up her artistic station, and Sesshomaru said while flipping through the book, "I said this before, but maybe you should major in art. You seem to be passionate about it."

"I would," she began, "But there's no real money in the profession. It's very hard to make it in the art world. I have an even lesser chance in making it because I'm a human."

Then she snatched her sketchbook back from him before he could see the drawings of him she did in here free time.

"I thought you didn't give up," he replied to her sad speech.

"I'm not giving up," she smiled at him while wiping charcoal on her pants, "I'm being realistic. I still do it for fun."

"You still haven't decided what you want to do yet," he reminded her, "You don't have much time."

"Isn't that ridiculous?," she asked him, "I only have like 2 years to figure out what to do with the rest of my fricken life. Doesn't that seem rushed?"

"It does," he agreed, "But I think you could do something art related. Maybe you could be a curator at an art museum?"

"I could," she said with a nod, "But I think I want to be a counselor."

"What kind?," he asked.

She felt sad suddenly, but she really didn't want to pour her heart out to him just yet, "Most likely a domestic violence/sexual assault counselor. I'm interested in social work and helping women in need."

"That's very honorable," he told her, "Never thought you would do something like that."

"Why would you say that?," she asked curiously.

"It sounds rather gruesome and depressing," he began, "I never pegged you as a woman who could handle that."

"You keep underestimating me," she replied. Little did he know of things she saw as a child, the things she wished she could wipe from her memory.

"I do, and I apologize for that," he replied, "You're a very interesting human."

"Thanks," she said covering up her sadness, "Get naked please."

"Don't close your eyes this time," he joked as he took off his shirt in front of her.

"I won't," she said while trying not to drool over the God in front of her, she tried to talk about his tattoos so she wouldn't pass out from how hot he was, "Tell me about tebori."

He smirked at her while folding his shirt and dropping it to the ground, "Well it's an ancient art."

"Ancient, huh?," she smiled sarcastically.

"Well sort of ancient," he quipped back.

She giggled at him, "I don't think anything can be sort of ancient."

"Well it truly began in the Edo period of Japan, but there's evidence that it began earlier," he began, "The Samurai were considered to be very attractive because of the roguish sex appeal tattoos gave them. Currently, tattoos are taboo, only the Yakuza really have them, and they get it done the traditional way, or tebori."

"Are you a part of the Yakuza?," she asked with a slight pout.

"No, but my family does have ties to it. Business is never truly pure business," he said with a shrug, "It's easily corruptible."

"Sesshomaru, you're part of a gang?," she laughed.

"No. I'm too attractive to be in organized crime," he replied with a smirk.

She couldn't disagree, "You're arrogant."

"I call it confidence," he responded to her insult with grace. God, his wittiness was so sexy.

She smiled and wiped off her hands with her towel, "Take off your pants, hot stuff."

He did. He took his jeans off and left himself in his boxers, "You want me to keep going?"

"Shut up," she chuckled while taking a seat, "You're a very sarcastic model. You can get fired you know."

"You wouldn't fire me," he smiled.

"Maybe," she felt flirtatious, and she wanted to see how far she could push him, "I could always get Diego to fill in."

His eyes narrowed at her, "That's not funny."

"Why?," she asked him with a seductive look, "Would you be jealous?"

"He's not a controlled demon," he explained, "He would try to get you in his bed. I'm merely trying to keep you safe since you're weak."

"Do you have a problem with that?," she continued to walk closer to him, almost touching him, "Since we are only friends, you wouldn't be angry if I went to bed with another man, would you?"

He knew what she was doing, and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of coaxing his lust for her, "You wouldn't go to bed with just anyone."

"How do you know?," she circled him, casually brushing her shoulders against his arms, skin on skin.

"Because you're different," he began, "You wouldn't sleep with anyone who you don't love. You told me that a week ago."

"So you do pay attention," she smiled, "That's good to know."

"You're not going to be with him," he said in a command like tone.

"Why do you say this?," she asked furiously.

"Because he's no good for you," he answered matter-of-factly.

"No," she couldn't take this anymore, "I'm done playing games, Sesshomaru. What is this? Why do you say these things to me, but you say you hate my kind? Why do I feel this pull to you? Why am I so attracted to you?"

He should have told her why, right then and there, but instead he said, "Hormones."

"You're so annoying," she said angrily, "Don't you feel anything?"

He didn't answer, she strolled up to him and touched his bare arm with her fingers, "Tell me, do you feel this force pulling us closer? Because I do. Please tell me what this is."

"I told you not to fall in love with me," he said harshly, avoiding her question.

"I'm not in love with you," she answered, "But I do like you. I feel this immense attraction to you and I know you must feel it to. Why aren't you giving me a chance?"

He didn't answer her again, and only looked down at her with sad eyes. She figured it out herself, "Oh right. I forgot how embarrassing it is to be with a human. My mistake."

He sighed and wanted to say something to comfort her, but his pride kept him from saying something to her, so she continued with some tears falling down her face, "It really sucks to care about someone who doesn't give a shit about you because of something you can't control. I can't control the fact that I'm a human. I can't control these feelings. I just am who I am and you don't like that. That sucks. And on top of this, you get mad when someone else is interested in me. It's no fair."

Before she could turn to get back to work, he grabbed her by the wrist, turning her towards him, "I do care about you, Rin. Really."

"Okay," she said with no emotion. She sat down and stared at him, waiting for him to get naked. The furious look on her face said it all. He had really done it this time.

He sighed and then pulled his pants down once again, "Happy?"

She didn't answer, she merely walked up to him and positioned him the way she wanted him to.

She then started to draw, but this time, she put more angry emotion into it. You could see the furious passion in her eyes as she drew away, not wanting to spare him any kind glance. He knew he was hurting her, and he knew that denying her was only making it worse, but he was a proud demon. He wouldn't fall for this so easily. He wasn't giving into fate, even if it was making it very hard for him. Though as he got to know her, he realized that it may not have been so bad. He had hated humans, and in a matter of a few weeks, she changed his mind. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, and kind. If she was a demon, she'd be perfect, but she wasn't. She was completely human. His entire life he had looked down upon them, treating his step mother like dirt in the process, but he looked at Rin as an equal, and it bothered him. To be with her would make him have to drop everything he had ever believed, and start anew. He couldn't deny that may have sounded appealing to him.

"I'm done," she said while gathering her stuff, not bothering to look at him.

"Rin," he said quietly as she got up and put her purse over her shoulder, "Stay."

"Why should I?," Rin hissed at him.

"It's late," he started, "You shouldn't walk home by yourself. You have everything you need, so stay."

"Fine," she said unhappily.

"Stop this," he pleaded, "You know that relationships like the one we would have, wouldn't last."

"How do you know?," she was teary eyed and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Because I know," he said, "Look. Love isn't a real thing. I've never been in love with anyone. All these marriages and even some matings end badly. If we were to be together, I would destroy you in the most beautiful way."

"What do you mean?," she asked shakily.

"I would take you wherever you wanted, worship you, kiss you in front of everyone, make love to you like no one ever could. And then we would fight. They would be violently romantic. You would slap me and I would grab your wrist and throw you to the side. My words would be venom and after we are though, you'll understand why storms are named after people," he whispered in her ear, "And honestly, you're the last person I would want to hurt."

She gulped. That was a pretty good explanation, "Okay. So friends then?"

"Yes," he said.

"Okay, then I'm giving Diego a chance."

"What?," he asked with wide eyes.

"If I have no chance with you," she sighed while remembering Kaede's words, "I might as well give him a shot."

"You're joking," he said with a chuckle.

"No," she said firmly, "I'm not. I don't think it's fair to him if I don't at least go out with him once."

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't do anything about it, "Fine."

She replied, "Fine."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Tantalizing."

"Sensational."

He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, pulling a beer from his fridge, "You will be the death of me, Rin."

"Fuck off," she cursed at him while curling under the blanket of the couch.

Rin grabbed her phone and texted Diego a nice message.

"Hey, I thought about what you said. I would love to go on a date with you. I'm free tomorrow night if you are! Sorry for the short notice."

000

As Rin texted him, he was outside Jay's dorm, waiting for Gabe and Jay to finish having sex. That usually took a long time.

The text made him smile though. He thought for sure she wasn't interested in him, but he was happy he was given the chance. If Sesshomaru was too proud to get with a hottie like that, then that was his loss, a big one at that.

He texted her back with a large smile on his face, "Yeah I'm free. I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow. Dinner on the harbor?"

"Sounds great," she texted back with a smiley face on the end.

Now he was very excited. He had been dumped by his fuck buddy because she found her mate, which really sucked. He felt like all his friends were finding their lovers, but he couldn't. Rin wasn't the one, and he knew that, but she was a fun girl, and figured he could have a fun time with her, even if it didn't go anywhere.

Gabe then opened the door and stared at his friend on the floor with a smug smile, "Come on in."

He rolled his eyes at his friend, "Just because you have sex at your whim doesn't mean you can rub it in everyone's face."

"You're having a dry spell," Gabe said with a smile, "Don't take it out on me."

He walked in after his friend, to see Jaycee fixing her hair in the mirror, "Jay, I think we should call off the spying thing."

"Wait what?," she turned around in shock, "I was very excited for this."

"Well," he began with a smile, "Rin accepted my date. So maybe that's why she was acting weird."

"WHAT?!," she screamed, "She's going on a date? With a boy? With you?"

"You sound like you find that hard to believe," he replied with a raised brow.

"You don't understand," Gabe interjected, "Rin doesn't date. She's never had a boyfriend."

"Oh wow," he said, "Is she a virgin then?"

Gabe nodded, "Yep."

"Yikes," Diego replied, "I thought I was going to get lucky."

"You thought you could just sleep with my best friend?," Jay said with an angered look.

"No. It was a joke, amiga," he chuckled, "I'm just happy she's giving me a chance. She's very nice."

"Don't try anything," she warned, "Or you're dead."

000

Sorry I haven't replied to all the reviews! I will get to them, I have been very busy this week and I will be next week as well. I love you all so here's the update.

Please continue to review! I want like 35


	6. The Date

Chapter 6: the date

000

Have you ever had your entire life destroyed in a blink of an eye?

A knock on the door was heard at the apartment door. This woke Rin from her peaceful slumber. Her surroundings were quite different from when she last remembered them. What was going on? Rin tried to go to the door and open it, but she felt paralyzed. She couldn't move from her position. She could barely see either, her vision was blurred. She'd been here before. A feeling of déjà vu washed over her like a wave. She went to scream, and her voice got caught in her throat.

In the midst of her paralysis, she saw a figure go up to the door. She was short, and looked a lot like Rin from the distance.

Rin couldn't remember who it was. Someone as short as her, with the same hair. If only she could see her face. Somehow, Rin had a very bad feeling in her stomach. She did not like the situation she was in.

"You will not take my daughter away from me!," she heard the woman scream at the top of her lungs.

Then Rin remembered, and her heart sunk into her stomach. She wanted to die.

It was her mother.

Two men and a woman walked into the house with a warrant for her mother's arrest. The two men searched the house, grabbing Rin in the process and pulling her to the door where the woman was talking to her hysterical mother.

Rin wanted to scream for her mom. She wanted to latch onto her but she had no power to do so. She was helpless as her mother screamed and lunged for her, "My baby!"

She wanted to help, she wanted to do everything to make her mom happy, but she couldn't. She was dragged away from her mother and thrown into a car. Looking out the window, she saw the woman on the parking lot pavement, crying, reaching for her daughter that she loved so dearly.

She never saw her mother again.

Rin woke up from the dream with a scream she was dying to let out. Sweat dripped down her face and she began to steady her breaths.

Sesshomaru came running from his room and was immediately by her side, grabbing her arm, "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded, but didn't say much, "Sorry for waking you."

"Rin," he said softly, "It's fine. I don't mind waking up early."

Rin looked at the clock next to her and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for letting me stay. It's almost 7, I should go."

He grabbed her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a tear in her eye, "Leave me alone."

She pushed him off of her and began to pack up all of her clothes and belongings. She threw her purse over her shoulder and brushed her long hair to one side. Without a word of goodbye, she walked out of the apartment and to her dorm.

000

"It's just a date, Jay," she yelled at her friend who was laying in her bed beside her.

"I know," she moved to her side to face Rin who was also facing her, and shared her pillow, "I'm worried about you though. This is abrupt. I didn't even know you liked him. We tell each other everything and you completely left me out of the loop."

Rin gulped, she hadn't realized that she wasn't telling Jay anything about her life right now. She had no idea how Rin felt for Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry. I don't really like him, but I gave him a shot because he's nice and I want to start dating. Who knows, maybe we will start to really have feelings for each other."

It was a total lie. Rin knew that even if she tried to like Diego, it wouldn't work. The feelings she had for Sesshomaru were too great. She was leading Diego on, and she knew it. After this one date, she would make sure not to go out with him again. She felt awful doing this in the first place. He was a nice man who deserved a woman who loved him unconditionally, something Rin doubted she could give to him.

Her friend, on the other hand, was very excited. She got up from the bed and leaned against her desk, "I'm so happy for you, Rin. I thought maybe you had a crush on Sesshomaru, but now I know that you see him for the prick he is."

"Yeah," Rin said trying so hard to cover up what she really thought, so she lied, "I don't know him either. I didn't know you disliked him."

"I hate him. And trust me, you don't want to know him," Jaycee answered, "He's an asshole. He thinks he's better than Gabe because Gabe lowered himself to mate me. He looks at me like I'm a bug. He's a prejudiced piece of shit."

"Oh," Rin said trying to hide her own anger. Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as Jaycee thought. Sure, he was prejudiced, but he seemed to care for Rin, even if he wouldn't have a relationship with her. He wasn't the best person, but he wasn't terrible either. I guess you had to be Rin to understand who he was. She looked passed all that, but maybe that was only because of the pull. She really didn't know, though.

"And he sleeps with everyone," Jay continued unbeknownst of Rin's rapidly changing thoughts, "I mean everyone."

Rin knew Sesshomaru got around, but she didn't think he was a man-whore, "How many people?," she asked out of curiosity.

"Oh my god," she said while popping a piece of gum in her mouth, "He used to have a demon girl every single day of the week last year, all dog demons, butterfly, or flower. He's such a type guy. Recently, he's settled down a bit. He only has sex a few times a week. Gabe thinks he might have sensed his mate, so he's trying to focus on her."

Rin was conflicted. She shouldn't care if Sesshomaru slept around. That was in his past, and since they're only friends, he could sleep with anyone he wanted to. She was so wrapped up in those thoughts, she missed her second part of what she said, "That's a lot of women."

"I'm exaggerating a bit," she confessed, "But he's been with many women. I feel bad for whoever his future mate is. He's really not the relationship type."

Rin raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"The longest relationship I've seen him in was 2 months, and there was no emotional attachment. It was purely physical," she described. Rin started to understand why he was so wary of starting a relationship with her. He didn't know how to be in one.

Why hadn't she realized it sooner? Sesshomaru barely knew what emotions were, so how could he be in a relationship that Rin wanted. Putting the demon-superiority complex aside, Sesshomaru wouldn't know what to do with a woman like Rin. Words, feelings, and presence were what meant most to her in a relationship. For Sesshomaru, it was sex. If their ideas could form a compromise, they would have a great relationship, but Rin thought that there was about as much a chance of that to happen as there was a chance for pigs to fly. Rin sighed and decided to change the subject, for thinking about that was much too depressing, "What should I wear?"

"That super hot maxi dress you bought!," she went over to their closet and grabbed the pink dress from inside. Rin bought that thinking about Sesshomaru, not someone else.

"I don't think I should have bought that," she said to her, "It's very revealing."

"Rin," Jay stared at her friend with annoyed eyes, "You got it, flaunt it."

Rin had no way to argue with her friend, so she stripped her clothing and put on the dress. She did look very pretty in it, but she was sad that Sesshomaru wouldn't be the one to experience it.

She had to stop thinking about him. She was going to implode if she kept him in her head.

She didn't want to think that she thought about him constantly, but every time her mind wandered, it somehow found its way back to him.

"He'll be here in 15, Rin," she said, "You better hurry up."

Rin nodded and put on minimal makeup. She really wasn't trying to impress him, so she didn't feel like doing too much. The dress she slipped on was beautiful. It was light pink and fit Rin perfectly, letting her large breasts to pop out seductively. She threw a jean jacket over it for good measure. She didn't want Diego to think that she was easy.

Which she definitely wasn't.

"I wish I could just stay here and watch Harry Potter," she admitted to her friend.

"I'm trying to get you laid," Jay replied, "And you're not helping."

"I don't want to have sex with him!"

"Yet," she corrected, "You don't want to have sex with him, yet."

She shook her head at her ignorant friend. There was only one person she wanted to be intimate with, and he didn't like her that way, so Rin might as well have signed up to enroll in a convent, "Whatever, Jay."

A knock on the door caused both their heads to turn sharply towards the sound, Jay smiled and walked to the door, opening it eagerly.

Rin scowled at her but soon put on a fake smile when she saw her date at the door. He was wearing a button down shirt and khaki pants. She admitted he was very good looking, but not close to the asshole she had a huge crush on.

"Hi," she waved awkwardly.

He stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty, "Wow. You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said while pushing her hair behind her ear.

Jay laughed, "You two have fun now!"

She pushed her friend, who was slipping on her sandals, out the door with her date. She was about to shut the door before she said, "I'm going out, just to let you know."

"Okay, with Gabe?," Rin replied, stopping in the hallway.

"No. I'm getting him a birthday present," she said with a smile.

"Be careful," Rin warned, "It's getting dark."

Jaycee sighed and sarcastically said, "I will, Mom."

Rin rolled her eyes and waved to her friend before walking alongside her date. Rin could tell he was really nervous, which was sweet. He seemed like such a nice guy. Rin decided to lock arms with him, hoping to comfort him, "How are you?"

"I'm great," he replied, "Especially since I'm here with you."

Rin blushed. Diego was genuine and kind, making Rin feel pretty good about herself, "Thanks."

The walked down the hallway, and into the parking lot, "So I made reservation at a restaurant. Do you like Italian?"

"I do," she replied with a smile.

"Awesome," he unlocked his car and opened the passenger door for her.

She thanked him politely before getting into the passenger seat. He came around to the drivers seat and started the car, "Is there anything you would like to do after dinner?"

"Not in particular," she said with a smile, "But I'm up for anything."

"Alright," he replied, "We can talk it over at the restaurant."

"Sounds like a plan."

000

Rin was eating her pasta while laughing with Diego. He was really funny and sweet. She was beginning to think that maybe she should go on a second date with him. She wasn't even thinking of Sesshomaru when she was with him.

"So yeah," he ended, "That's how eight-year-old me, beat the system."

Rin laughed very hard at that, "I can't believe you made yourself throw up because you forgot the permission slip."

"I've been getting out of sticky situations since I was born," he said, not realizing what he was actually saying when he said that.

"Ew!," she giggled while a disgusted look came across her face.

"I didn't mean it like that," he laughed too, he really liked her. They seemed to click on some way. He thought romantically, while Rin thought it was more of a friendship that had the potential to blossom.

She sipped her glass of water and smiled at her date, "I'm having fun."

"I'm glad," he said to her, "Truly."

"So where are you from?," she asked curiously.

"I'm from México, baby," he said slyly, "Lived near the Los Aztecas in Mexico City."

"So you're fluent in Spanish?," she asked. She knew a little herself, enough to hold a conversation. She was much better at French, though. She was fluent in that.

"Sí Señorita," he replied with a smile, "My family lives there. My dad is a doctor in the city, so we're pretty well off, but the rest of the city is very sad. Lots of poverty."

"That is sad. But, unfortunately, most cities around the world are like that," she agreed, "What made you come here for school?"

"Land of opportunity, I guess," he began to eat his salad after saying, "I want to follow in my father's footsteps and there are great medical programs here. Enough about me, though. Why did you decide to go to an all girls school?"

"Well," she began, "It was the only one I could afford. I got into a few good schools, but it wasn't worth the money if I didn't know what I was going for. My school lets me change my major easily. Plus, I love the city. I grew up here, and my best friend is my roommate, so it wasn't that hard in the end."

"Do you have any idea on what you want to major in?," he asked.

"Yeah," she stabbed her pasta and looked up to meet his eyes, "I think I want to be a sexual assault counselor."

"Sounds grim," he replied with a frown.

"Most people say that," she said with a laugh, "But I'm passionate about women's rights, and helping them heal after a traumatic event like that, is something that is truly incredible. I want to strengthen and empower all women."

"Honorable," he said, "You'd make a wonderful counselor. You're a beautiful person inside and out."

"Thank you," she blushed while looking down, "You make me blush."

"Well I'm glad you're happy," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. I am happy," she then finished her meal and waited for him to say something.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?," he asked finishing his meal, "Maybe the common? It's right down the street from here."

"I would love to," she replied before excusing herself to the bathroom.

She walked into the stall to not only relieve herself, but also see if Sesshomaru had texted her. He had slipped back into her conscious at the worst possible time. She had this feeling like he was in trouble, which unnerved her. She opened her phone to find that that screen was blank. She sighed, waiting for him to communicate in any way, shape, or form, with her was like "waiting for rain in this drought, useless and disappointing.*"

Her angered clouded her judgement. She walked out of the bathroom to find Diego and grad his hand, cuddling next to him, "Let's go."

There was a slight blush on his face when she grabbed his hand. He left his car where it was and they walked towards the common. She used her free hand to lift her long dress off the ground. They were silent, but it was comfortable. She felt safe with him, which was nice.

Once they got to the common, they say on a bench by a pond, watching the moonlight hit the water. It was quite beautiful.

"Thanks for this," Rin said randomly, "I had a nice time. You took my mind off some things."

"I had a nice time too," he replied, "You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met."

"I don't know about that…"

"You really are though," he admitted, "And you're nice. You have a great sense of humor. You're the whole package-"

"Except I'm human," she interrupted. Hanging around Sesshomaru made her feel like being a human was a major flaw.

"I don't give a shit about that stuff," he huffed before turning to her, "I really like you, Rin. I know you may not feel the same way, but I think you're great."

Rin tried to come up with something quick, "I like you, too. But-"

"There's always a but," he says disappointed.

"No listen," she said, "I've never dated. I've only ever kissed one guy, and he's gay. I'm not used to all this. You'll have to give me time, and I don't know if you want to wait."

She hoped to God he would take that into consideration. She looked away, embarrassed by the confession.

He instead, moved closer to her, "Rin."

He was too close to her when he said that. She wanted to push him away, "Yeah?"

He moved towards and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, more uneventful. It was like she was kissing a brick wall. She felt nothing. Now her deed seemed even more terrible than before.

He pulled away with a smile, "Now you've kissed a straight guy."

Rin nodded and then thanked whatever higher power existed that let her phone ring, "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

She walked a few feet away and answered the phone, not caring who is was, "Hello?"

A manly voice was on the other end, "Is this Rin Taylor?"

She raised a brow, "It is. Who is this?"

"This is the BPD. We have a man in custody, says you're the only one who can bail him out."

Rin was very confused, "And who is that?"

The man sounded very annoyed, "Your boyfriend, Sesshomaru Taisho. Bail is set at $2000."

Rin made the fastest decision she's ever made in her life, "I'll be there right away."

She turned to her date, "I am so sorry. I have an emergency with a family member. My cousin was arrested."

He could sense she wasn't lying, but could tell she was hiding something, "What'd he do?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea. I have to get to the police station."

He nodded and began to walk her to the car. She seemed nervous and scared. He wished he could comfort her, but knew that he wasn't close enough to her to do that.

He drove her as fast as he could, dropping her off at the police station, "If you need me, call me."

"I will," she replied, "Thank you so much! Sorry for ruining the date. I'll make it up to you!"

Diego smiled at her retreating figure. He knew she probably would make it up to him. He was content.

000

She ran into the police station faster than she thought she could, purse in hand with her check book. Why she was going to bail him out, she didn't know. But she had this feeling that what he did maybe wasn't a crime.

The girl in the pink dress surprised every officer in the department. She hurried to the receptionist, "I got a call from Sesshomaru Taisho. Could you direct me to where he is being held?"

The receptionist went to her computer immediately, "He's being held on the second floor, right up those stairs. It will be you're first door on the left."

She point to the stairs and Rin smiled, "Thank you so much!"

She then ran up the stairs and to the room the receptionist pointed to. Immediately she felt that pull. He was close and she needed to see him, be with him. His presence alone made her feel high, and she was addicted. She knocked on the door and a police officer let her in, "Who are you?"

"Rin Taylor," she said out of breath, "I'm here to see Sesshomaru Taisho. I have my checkbook right here."

The police officer nodded and let her in the room. There, being interrogated was the regal demon, in handcuffs. The sight was almost comical. His face was angry, like he was being bothered, even though he was the one who bothered everyone there with his behavior

Rin looked at him with a disappointed look on her face. He only stared back at her, emotionless.

She looked at the officer who was looking at her a bit inappropriately, "$2000 was it?"

"Yes," he replied, "What's a beautiful girl like you doing with a shitbag like that?"

That was rude, "He's not a shitbag, as you so kindly put it. And I love him, officer. Is it so hard to understand that?"

When she said those words, she felt as though she really meant it. That scared her to no end.

"Well, he assaulted two demons and we found drugs on him," he said with a frown on his fat face, "The demons decided not to charge him, so he's off the hook, but the drugs are gonna cost him. We don't like arresting kids who are in college, but if he's in booking again, we won't be so kind."

"The drugs weren't mine," Sesshomaru reminded, causing the police officer taking his information down to tighten the handcuffs. Sesshomaru glared at the officer who made him more uncomfortable. He did not like restraints of any kind. He was above that. Additionally, he hated the position he was in, especially because Rin could see it and possibly use it against him.

Rin's jaw dropped, "Assault?"

The officer nodded, "They're in the hospital as we speak. Neither in critical condition, but one has a broken arm, the other a nose. Should heal in a few days due to their healing process."

Rin finished writing the check, and handed it to the officer, "Let him go, please."

"Alright," he motioned to his partner, who reluctantly took off the handcuffs.

Rin smiled at the now free demon, who was rubbing his wrists while getting up. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

She didn't know why he did it, but he embraced her back, it was probably for show though, "You're telling me everything."

000

They walked all the way to his car, which was a mile away, near a bar. Figures. He was probably drinking when this happened.

They were silent for the walk, until she asked, "What did you do?"

"Rin," he said with a sigh, "It's nothing. Forget about it. Thank you for helping me."

She huffed at him, "You got arrested! Clearly it wasn't nothing."

He didn't say anything back. He only continued to walk next to her, guarding her from the night.

Then, Rin couldn't help herself. She had to ask this question, "Since you're not answering my first question, I have another. Why did they think I was your girlfriend?"

"I told them you were," he said matter-of-factly.

"Why though?"

"Because," he began, "That was the only way they would call you. I have no family here. I thought you would be able to get me as soon as possible, so I called you."

She sighed. He always had an explanation, "You owe me $2000."

"I have it," he said, "I will pay you tomorrow."

"You better," she said, "I can't believe I just bailed you out of jail. You're such an asshole and I fricken gave up $2000 for you."

"I'm guessing your date didn't go well," he joked. If she dropped everything and ran to him, he figured that the date sucked, which made him very happy. He did not want any of her dates to go well.

"Actually it went great," she said, "He kissed me."

Sesshomaru froze, "What?"

"We kissed," she replied. With her lips slightly parted, she acted seductively. Subtlety pushing up her bust and showing off her cleavage to him.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to rip her dress off and make her his. That stupid demon would not have her, "Yet, you stopped your date to get me. He must not have been that good."

She glared at him, "You're my friend. I wasn't going to let you suffer."

"But you said I was an asshole, did you not?," he was playing her, he wanted her to admit what he knew. So he continued to egg her on, saying the thoughts that he felt went through her head, "You don't like him."

Rin knew what he was up to, "I was worried that you may have been hurt. The date was over anyway."

"It was not," he read her like a book, "You wasted a beautiful dress on a sub-par date."

"If you're going to be like this, I will go back to the police station, ask for my money back, and put you in a small jail cell where I won't come and get you," she crossed her arms and challenged him. No woman had ever been like that with Sesshomaru. It made him hot.

She looked so beautiful with her angry face. She was like a siren goddess, someone that no one could ignore. He hated her for that. He stopped her, grabbing her waist and pushing against a wall, "We've gone over this a thousand times, Rin."

"Sesshomaru," she said, "If I recall correctly, you don't want to be with me. Let me go, and stop this. It's not fair to treat me this way when you know my feelings for you."

His eyes began to turn red, his grip tightening on her wide hips, "Let me go."

He didn't, only stared at her. He seemed to be losing himself. She felt his sharp claws against her skin, eerily exciting, but frightening too, "You're scaring me, Sesshomaru."

Suddenly, his eyes snapped back to the beautiful golden they were. He looked down to see his hands on her hips. He was so close to what he truly wanted. Without a word, he let her go, turning to start walking again.

"What the hell was that?!," she asked chasing after him.

He brushed her off, "Don't worry about it."

"You are the most frustrating person on the fucking planet!," she screamed smacking his back with her purse.

She grabbed his arm and tried to stop him, but he was too strong, he kinda dragged her along until she demanded for him to stop.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?," she asked. She was beyond the pale angry.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way," he said turning to her, "You are pathetic."

"Pathetic?," she scoffed, "I'm not the one who was just arrested for putting two people in the hospital and then asking someone to bail them out!"

"I was in a compromised state," he admitted, "But next time, I'll remember to rot in jail instead of allowing a stupid human to let me out. Your feelings for me cloud your judgement, and you're weak for that."

"We're back to that now?," she asked while beginning to tear up.

"Don't cry," he commanded. There was absolutely no sympathy in his voice. He hated to see her cry, but played it off as an act of weakness by a human, an act he was above doing.

She ignored his command, "We were friends. We had deep conversations. Hell, I just bailed you out of jail, where you said I was your girlfriend, and now you're saying this? And to think that maybe we had a chance."

"You thought I was going to date you?," he said with a chuckle. Though he wanted to fuck her, he thought a relationship might be nice, but again, he would never admit it, "You're an idiot. I would never lower myself to you. That idiot might, but I won't."

"You said you cared about me," she reminded him.

He was too proud to admit it, "Was I high? I care for no one."

"Clearly," she said while her voice began to crack, "I really liked you."

"You are a fool," he said, "To fall in love with a demon is stupid."

Rin shook her head and backed away from him, "I feel bad for you."

"What?," he asked with confusion.

"You don't understand neither love, nor friendship," she said, "And I feel sorry for you."

"I don't need your human pity," he spat back at her.

She sighed, wiping a tear from her face, "Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

000

She walked back to her dorm. It was nighttime, and that was probably a bad idea, but she didn't care.

Plus, she didn't notice that Sesshomaru followed her all the way there to make sure she made it home okay.

She was livid. Completely and utterly livid. She among wanted to call Diego up and have sex with him, just to spite Sesshomaru, but she knew she would never do that. She could never use a person like that. She felt extremely guilty for what she did that night on her date. How could she continue to hurt the poor guy?

Her dorm room was empty, which was strange. It was late, Jay should have been back. Thinking about it, Rin thought that Jay probably found her mate and stayed at his place, most likely giving him his present early.

Rin couldn't believe her life was like this. She felt like she couldn't catch a break. No matter what happened, there was a place in her heart for the cold demon she liked so much. He could kill her, and as she bled out, she'd declare her undying love for him.

Fate dealt her a hard hand, but she swore she would play it till the end.

000

*gold star if you know the quote

2 gold stars if you can guess why Sesshomaru assaulted the two demons.

Review lovies! I will give you gold stars. Thanks for the 37 reviews when I wanted 35! Such a pleasant surprise! You think we can get to 45?


	7. Heart and Mind

Chapter 7: Heart and Mind

000

Rin woke up to a text from Gabe, "Please call me as soon as you get this."

She gulped. That didn't sound good at all. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and called him immediately, hoping that everything was alright.

He answered her with a sad voice, "Hello, Rin."

"What's wrong, Gabe?," she asked groggily, still very sleepy. However, she was awake enough to sense that something was not right.

"Jaycee was attacked," he answered her softly, as if all the happiness had been sucked from the world.

Rin felt wide awake after that, "What do you mean? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Right now, she's asleep in my bed. She was in the hospital last night, though," he said sadly, "Two demons tried to sexually assault her last night when she went shopping."

Rin froze, and stuttered her next phrase, "W-what?!"

"They weren't able to hurt her like that, thank God," he said with a bit of relief, "But they punched her in the face a few times. She's really banged up."

Rin felt like she couldn't breath. She couldn't reply to her friend. She couldn't do anything. She felt like her world had crumbled beneath her feet.

"If you would like to come over," he said sounding like he wanted some company, "I'm sure Jay would be happy to wake up to you being there."

"I'm coming over right now," she answered.

Luckily, she didn't have any classes that day, and could spend as much time as she wanted with her friend. She quickly got dressed in yoga pants and a sweatshirt. She had no time to try to look good. She put her glasses on and threw her long hair into a bun. She was only focusing on helping her friend recover from something so terrible.

Calling a cab, Rin waited on the sidewalk of the busy street before her, attempting to flag down taxis until one eventually stopped for her.

One stopped for her and she quickly told him the address, hoping to make it there as soon as possible. Taxi drivers showed no mercy to others, which was great at the moment.

All Rin wanted was for her and her friends to be safe and sound.

The taxi ride was quick, much to Rin's happiness. She got to the apartment complex gate and buzzed in.

Running up 5 flights of stairs was tiring, but Rin was running on adrenaline. She didn't eat anything and was beginning to feel it.

She got to the door and knocked on it hard. She continued to knock on it until the door opened. She hoped that her friend was awake and okay enough to talk. The event must have been seriously traumatic.

She was shocked to see who actually opened it. It was none other than the man that broke her heart that last night. He was only in a towel, and dripping wet from the shower. He looked shocked to see her.

He let her in, though, without a word. He looked so hot standing there in a towel, in the middle of his friend's apartment. But, the anger came quickly after that. He was such an asshole.

Rin looked around for Gabe, but couldn't find him. Sesshomaru sensed this, "He went to get breakfast for all of us."

"Oh," Rin replied, refusing to look at him, "That was nice of him."

"Hn," he replied. They were so close to each other, it hurt. She desperately wanted to be with him, but her mind knew he was an asshole.

He was having the same conflict. His heart yearned for her, but his mind kept coming up with consequences. Recently, the pros began to outweigh the cons.

Rin sat awkwardly on the couch as Sesshomaru went into the bathroom to change. She exhaled a breath that she hadn't noticed she been holding in. Why he was there, Rin had no idea. He must've gotten home late, and then talked to Gabe, ending up sleeping on the couch in the apartment.

He came out of the bathroom soon after, only in sweatpants. Rin wanted him to put a shirt on, or else she probably wouldn't be able to look at him without blushing.

"Rin," he said out of nowhere.

She turned to him with sad, longing eyes, "Yes?"

He seemed hurt by her sadness. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to be everything for her, but had too much pride, "I-"

The door opening caused both off heads to snap towards it, effectively stopping their conversation. It was Gabe, walking in with breakfast. He had a tray with coffees, and a bag of food.

"Rin," he greeted, "Thanks for coming. I got you a small iced coffee, black, and a cinnamon roll and a blueberry muffin. I didn't get a chance to ask you so I figured that would be okay."

"You're a god," she replied, happily taking the food and drink, eating it almost immediately.

Gabe smiled and then handed a coffee to Sesshomaru, "Large hot black, just the way you like it."

"Thank you," he replied while wiping his eyes.

"No. Thank you," Gabe said with a small tear in his eye, "You're a great friend."

Rin's ears perked up at this. He was literally arrested last night and now he's a good friend?

Sesshomaru shook his head, "It was nothing, Gabriel."

"It was everything," he quickly said back, "You saved my mate."

Rin spit out her coffee, causing both the demons to turn and look at her. That's why he was arrested. She wiped the coffee from her mouth and yelled, "You saved Jay?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Gabe pulled him into a hug, "I love you, man."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but hugged his friend back, knowing that Gabe really appreciated what he did.

Gabe then asked him, "Jaycee said you got arrested though? I've been meaning to ask how you got here."

"The charges were dropped," he replied quickly, "So I got out late last night."

Gabe nodded and then turned to Rin, "I'm going to see if she's okay."

He went to go to the master bedroom, where Jay was staying. Another uncomfortable silence washed over the two people in the room. Rin didn't look at him and instead began to eat her muffin, moaning in pleasure the entire time. Sesshomaru stared at her, not knowing what to say. But, he went up to her and handed her a check.

"Here," he said handing it to her, "For your troubles."

Rin's jaw dropped when she looked at the check, "$3000? I can't accept this."

"Too late," he said while walking away.

"Don't give me an extra thousand," she demanded, "I refuse to be indebted to you."

"It's a gift," he spat back.

"That I refuse to accept," she said while holding the check out in front of her.

He refused to back down, and so did she. That was their main problem, both of them were too stubborn for their own good. Neither of them had that kind of money to be throwing around, though Sesshomaru was managing to pay off his loans and keep a balanced checking account. Rin, on the other hand, had no money to her name. Even working two jobs in the summer, barely kept her afloat. She needed help from her aunt and uncle, who gladly gave her a place to stay and helped her a bit with college. They had a family that they were going to start, however, and they needed to start saving for their own children.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close to him, teasing her. He whispered into her ear, "You're keeping it."

She felt like she was going to melt, "I'm not happy about this."

"Good," he replied while letting her go.

"Put a shirt on," she said rudely, "You're making everyone uncomfortable."

"But, Rinny," she hated when people called her that. Only her aunt could, "You've seen so much more than this, and you loved it."

"I swear to god-," she began before being cut off by the sound of a door opening.

Walking hand in hand, was Gabe and Jay. There were a few bruises on her face, but she had a large smile. She smiled at Sesshomaru and ran to give him a hug, "Thank you for saving me."

He hugged her back, "It's really no big deal. I would have done it for anyone, Jaycee."

"Still," she said, "I'm extremely grateful."

She then turned to Rin, who was crying. She embraced her best friend with a bone crushing hug, "I love you, Jay."

"I love you too," the tears were flowing now, and then Jayvee began to laugh at her best friend when she noticed the crumbs on the couch, "Did you eat or inhale your food?"

Rin laughed back, "You know I love to eat. How else would I look like this?"

"You're beautiful," Jay replied.

"And so are you," Rin said while hugging her again, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said truthfully, "And I'll be fine."

Gabe then decided to speak up, "She's moving in with me, Rin. After the semester is over."

Rin frowned at that, "Jay?"

"I want to," she told her friend, "I love him. This was bound to happen eventually."

Rin sighed, "Can I come and stay here whenever I want?"

"Of course," Jay said with a laugh while her mate rolled his eyes.

"I hate to kick you guys out," Gabe said, "But you have to leave. Jay and I have some things to do."

"Fine. Invite me over then kick me out," Rin said with a sarcastic smile. She knew they needed time together. Just seeing that her friend was perfectly fine, made everything okay.

000

She and Sesshomaru walked out together, after he put clothes on. They were silent for a little bit until Sesshomaru said something out of the blue, "I'm sorry."

Rin was a bit taken aback by the apology, but stood her ground, "Sorry is not enough."

"I know," he began, "I'm struggling, Rin."

"And you're blaming me for it?," she replied crudely.

"No," he said while grabbing her arm, "My mind is telling me to stay away from you. To leave you."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, "But your heart is saying, 'fuck the pathetic human's brains out.'"

His jaw clenched, "This isn't a joke, Rin."

"Oh trust me," she quipped, "I wasn't joking."

"Rin," he pulled her close to him again, "I do feel this pull to you. I would be lying if I said you weren't beautiful."

"Well thank you," she blushed at the compliment, "But I told you I'm done with these games."

"I'm trying," he said, "I'm truly trying to figure this out."

"Well you're doing a shitty job," she spat at him. God, he made her so angry.

"Break it off with Diego," he said to her softly, "Please."

"Why?," the question caught her off guard, but she thought maybe she knew the answer.

"Because," he moved closer to her once more, his face only inches from hers, "It makes me angry when I see the two of you together."

"And why is that, Sesshomaru?"

He refused to answer that. She smiled, trying to coax it out of him. When he didn't, she sighed, "Sesshomaru, I know you like me, and until you admit it, and change your ways, I'm not giving in to you."

She then walked away with a large smile on her face, knowing that she finally won a battle.

The war? Still pending. The results should be in soon.

0000

She had to call Diego after that. She wanted to let him down easy. There was no way she could continue to lead him on. She get bad enough.

He arrived at her dorm room as soon as he could, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, then she gestured to her chair, "Sit down."

He sat down on her chair and turned to face her, "What's up?"

"Leaving you last night was super rude," she started, "And I apologize for that."

"It was an emergency," he shrugged, "I had a lot of fun on the date."

"I did too," she looked down at the floor, trying to find what to say next, "But, I can't lie to you, Diego."

"Okay," he said warily, not sure where she was going with it.

"There's someone else," she began, "It's not fair for me to do this if I'm not 100% into you."

"Oh," he said, "This sucks."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly, "If there wasn't this stupid pull, I would definitely go out with you."

He froze, "A pull? To a demon?"

She nodded, concerned as to why he mentioned that. She regretted her decision to say that all of the sudden, "Umm yeah."

He got up, "No hurt feelings, then. It's not meant to be."

"What do you mean by that?," she asked curiously.

"If you feel a pull to demon," he said matter-of-factly, "You're their mate. It's fine, Rin. We can totally be friends if that's the case."

Rin sighed in relief, "Thanks for understanding. You deserve the best."

"Thanks," he replied earnestly, "You do too."

He walked out the door and Rin waved him out. Once the door was shut tightly and locked, Rin threw a pillow against the wall and screamed, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

000

Shorter Chapter, but hey, not a bad one right?

I've gotten a few questions in my reviews and it would be so much more helpful if people weren't guests, but it's fine. Whatever floats your boat.

First, the quote from the last chapter was from the movie, A Cinderella Story. The other stars were if you guessed that Sesshomaru saved Jay.

As for one reviewer, who asked me what a mate was, it's not something I came up with. Basically, in my story, it's the soulmate of a demon. Fate matches them together and if a human is fated to mate a demon, they take on the extended lifespan of said demon. It's a very monogamous relationship with mutual love and respect for each other.

I hope I answered that question.

Anyway, please review! I'm v greedy when it comes to reviews.


	8. A Twist in Fate

Chapter 8: A twist in fate

000

That past Tuesday, Rin had finished her second drawing with Sesshomaru. It was less awkward than before but she was still shy when seeing him naked, obviously. She was new to the whole thing and didn't really know how to react to nakedness, blame society for that. However, she was still furious with him. What he did on the date was absolutely uncalled for, and his behavior after saving Jay was not appreciated either. However, she was going to be civil. He apologized and made an effort. But that weird confession didn't make sense to her. The heart vs the mind, huh?

But then she remembered the mating thing. What she heard from Diego, she should have heard from Sesshomaru. She was livid. How dare he treat her in such a way when they were meant to be? What a fuckboy.

Now, she had her art class. She hoped that they would do some therapeutic painting, but Rin usually didn't get her way with those types of things. It was Friday, and Rin noticed the models were called in for some reason, which made her nervous. She really didn't want to switch with someone, and that's what she feared was happening. Having Sesshomaru as her model allowed her to talk with him and gave her a reason to go and see him. Even though right now, she wanted nothing to do with him. Beings girl with hormones and a pull really sucked. Everything was conflicting.

Fuck this pull. Fuck this mating.

She saw him across the room and rolled her eyes. He merely kept staring at her, burning a hole in her head with his piercing eyes. An angry blush crept onto her cheeks, and Kyle noticed this. He decided to exploit it, "You guys must have the hottest and angriest sex. His dick must be huge too."

"Shut up," she smacked his arm and blushed more as Kyle laughed, "I would never let him have sex with me. He's an asshole."

"Really?," he laughed skeptically, "Because you almost flooded the floor when he walked in."

"That's disgusting," she replied angrily, "He is rude and prejudiced. I'm perfectly okay with us having a mutual hatred for each other."

"Are you?," he asked, "Seems like that boy has you wrapped around his finger. You will fall for him like it's your destiny."

"Thanks, I appreciate the bullshit palm reading," she said while flipping him off. Kyle always thought he was a God when it came to relationship problems.

Kyle scowled at her "I don't want you to get hurt, and you two are playing a dangerous game. This cut throat, love hate relationship is not doing either of you any good."

"You have no idea what's going on. This is not a love hate thing. You don't know what goes on inside his sadistic head," she hissed. Why did Kyle have to know her so well. He always read her like a book. Maybe she should she stop blushing.

"But I know what goes on in your head," he grabbed her hand, forcing her head to turn to his, "You are a kind soul. You haven't been with anyone in your entire life, and if he becomes your first love, well that's going to be tough."

"I don't love him! I hate him!," she screamed, causing everyone in the class to turn and look at the crazy human causing a scene.

Rin looked at the rest of the class and whispered, "Sorry," which was met with eye rolls.

"Rin," he said, "I've seen the way you look at him. There is so much adoration in your eyes and heart. You cannot forget about him, it's written all over your face."

"He thinks I'm lower than dirt," she whispered to him. She sighed as she couldn't lie to her friend anymore, "But, when I'm with him, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I feel like everything will be okay."

"That's what I'm afraid of, sweetie," he whispered back at her confession. He glanced at the hot demon across the room who seemed to be glaring at him. Kyle glared right back. He was not going to let him hurt his best friend.

"Alright class, settle down," her professor began, "I've decided to add a twist to this project."

The moans and groans resounded through the class. This professor was bat-shit crazy, "Stop you groaning! I'm giving you ungrateful children a chance to boost your grades."

Suddenly people stopped their complaining and listened attentively, "How funny it is that people listen when you talk about boosting grades? Anyway, I am cutting the drawings from 5 to 2."

Cheers echoed throughout the classroom, high fives were given, and hugs were taken. The only one who seemed unaffected, was Rin, who had already done 2 drawings. This would mean she wouldn't see Sesshomaru anymore. A bittersweet feeling washed over her.

"You never let me finish," the professor yelled, "I'm cutting it to two, if…"

The moans and groans came back, "If, you, the artist, poses naked for your model."

There were gasps and whats thrown throughout the room. Rin paled again. It seemed like she did that a lot in this class, "It's risky, yes. You can have them draw you, or they can take a picture. Of course, there would be confidentiality. I already have the contracts made up. If you do this, you will only need to have two drawings. Class dismissed."

Rin wanted to throw up. Why was her professor a complete psychopath?

Now, Rin was in the worst position. She could get rid of the demon if she posed naked. But then, the first person to see her naked would be him. It was a dilemma. Him seeing her naked would be that bad, right? She could make the experience like ripping off a band-aid, quick and easy.

She saw that no one picked up the contracts, and Rin decided to go ask her professor a question, mouthing to Sesshomaru to wait a minute for her.

"Professor?," she asked timidly.

"Yes, Rin," she replied with a smile, "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering what you would rather see from me," she began, "I'm not very comfortable with posing naked, but I've already done 2 drawings and I don't know if it's better to continue to play it safe or not."

"I think you answered your own question," she said with a smile.

Rin raised a brow, "I'm sorry? I don't know-"

"A great artist always steps out of their comfort zone and takes the risk," she got up and grabbed a contract for Rin, "And I think you're a great artist."

Rin gulped but took the piece of paper anyway, staring at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Little did she know how happy he was that she picked up the contract.

She walked over to him with her head down. She really didn't know how to go about this.

000

At his apartment, things got awkward, fast.

"You don't have to do this, Rin," he spoke softly while handing her a glass of water, "I'm perfectly fine with doing this how you originally planned it."

"My professor wants me to do this," she looked up at him with a large blush on her cheeks, "So I'm going to."

"Well," he began, "It's almost 9, and Jaycee is probably worried."

"She moving in with Gabe, remember? She going there early now, not at the end of the semester," she replied. The fury in her words was evident. She clearly did not want to be there, and Sesshomaru recognized that. She also seemed angry about her friend leaving.

"You're clearly uncomfortable with this. So don't force yourself to do it," he said to her sternly. Things were still uncomfortable between them, but after he apologized at their last meeting, she was civil with him, which was more than he deserved. He could take a bit of hostility from her.

"But I want to," she said while she got up, "I'm 18. I'm in college. What do I have to lose?"

Sesshomaru sighed, though he was happy to be the first to see her naked, "I'm assuming I'm drawing."

Rin nodded, "No, you will take a picture."

"Are you serious?," he asked. He didn't think she would want any evidence of this happening. It kinda turned him on.

"I am," she replied, "The picture will take the shortest amount of time. And since I've already wasted all of your time, might as well hurry up."

"Rin," he knew she was being a sarcastic bitch, but let it go. He took a sip of his water and turned to her, "You know that I won't ever share this with anyone. I signed the contract as well."

"I would hope not," she said angrily before calming down a bit to say, "But, thank you."

Rin then got up and took off her coat. This was really happening. She started to panic, knowing she couldn't turn back, "You'll be the first man to see me naked. Oh my god."

It was an honor, rather than an uncomfortable situation, but he didn't say that. Instead he just chuckled at her and said, "Take your pants off."

"Don't say that, asshole," she quipped back, angrily. She didn't appreciate his humor at the moment and she certainly didn't want him telling her what to do with her body. Her inner feminist was showing.

It got quiet after that. Sesshomaru sat on the couch, waiting for her to take off her clothes. He hoped he would be able to control himself after that. Seeing her naked would be something like that of a fantasy. Only in his dreams had she been in her glory, underneath him, screaming his name.

Her hands trembled as she unbuttoned her jeans. She seemed to be dying in front of him.

"Would you like me to close my eyes?," he asked her calmly, hoping to ease her anxiety.

"P-please," she stuttered back. She knew he would be sincere with his proposal, so she conceded to it. With him closing his eyes, she would be much more comfortable.

He complied with her wish and she took in a deep breath. She slowly slid her jeans off, and then her socks, placing them neatly next to her. Sesshomaru leaned his back against the couch, his eyes still closed while she undressed.

She then took her blouse off, leaving her only in her bra and underwear. She felt so exposed all of a sudden, like even this was the most indecent thing she could be doing. He smelt her fear, and felt bad for her. She was trying to do the best she could and he commended her for that.

Then it happened, she took off her bra, but refused to take her underwear off yet. She looked at the nearby mirror, and suddenly felt insecure. She didn't have the body of a model, she was curvier than most. Though she was usually okay with it, suddenly, she wasn't.

"Promise you won't laugh," she said with teary eyes.

Sesshomaru had yet to open his eyes, out of respect for her, "Rin, I would never."

"Okay," she began, "You can open them."

He opened them slowly, to see her back was to him, and she still had her underwear on. Though he could see her delectable curves much better without clothes on. Her beautiful brown hair was swept to one side, over her shoulder, and he could see the soft skin she was graced with, "Turn around," he commanded softly.

She turned around, with her arms covering her breasts and her head down. She felt so vulnerable, she didn't know what to do.

Then she felt one hand grab her hip and the other cup her cheek, moving her face to his, "Don't cover yourself."

Rin felt like she was in a dream. His hand was on her bare skin, moving to the small of her back, pressing her against him, "Sesshomaru…"

"Please," he pleaded, "I want to see you."

He moved back toward the couch and watched her slowly remove her arms from her breasts, revealing large, beautiful mounds.

She looked like she was about to cry, "I know I'm not like the other girls."

"You aren't," he agreed, "You're much more beautiful."

Did he just say that?

More tears followed, "Sesshomaru, why are you saying this?"

"Because I mean it," he replied truthfully. He couldn't hide his attraction anymore. There was not turning back.

He moved back to her, grabbing her hips once again, "You don't like humans. You have wanted nothing to do with me. Stop toying with me."

"I like you, a lot," he confessed, leaning down and pressing his forehead into hers, their lips only inches apart. She couldn't stop herself from getting hot, from enjoying the sheer pleasure of being close to him.

"This could be bad," she said while putting her hands on his shoulders, too dazed to realize what she was doing, "Maybe we should stop."

"Maybe we shouldn't," he spoke softly before pressing his lips to hers.

You know how in the movies, there are cliché fireworks that go off after a kiss? Well that happened. Rin had never felt so alive. His lips on hers felt like they should have always been there, like they were meant to be on hers for the rest of their lives. It was gorgeously haunting. It was a simple kiss, one that brought out so many emotions inside of her. His lips, her lips, together in unity, a beautiful sight indeed.

He pulled away reluctantly, loving the feeling the kiss had. He whispered into her neck, "What have you done to me, Rin?"

"I'm sorry," she choked out, "This was a bad idea."

She attempted to walk away from his hold only to be pulled into another kiss, this time more passionate.

His hands went to her ass, as her bare chest rubbed against his shirt. He desperately wanted to fuck her right then and there, making her his for the rest of their lives. She fit into his body perfectly. His tongue slipped into her mouth, causing her to moan. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Sesshomaru's was winning. It seemed like she was enjoying it. She wouldn't tell him how good it felt. His kiss was one she never thought she would have.

He wanted to be with her completely. There would be no one else after this moment. Rin would be the only one from now on. He threw away his prejudices and his flawed beliefs. She was the most beautiful creature to him, human or not.

She pulled away slowly, and he bit her bottom lip, urging her to come back, to succumb to him and his desires. But, she fought it. She didn't want to give him what he wanted. He would have to fight for that.

She pushed him away from her, "Please take the picture now."

He felt the passion leave him body. He knew that she was angry with him and he was disappointed, but nodded. She handed him her Polaroid from her art bag, and got into position. Her face was beautifully emotionless. It was like she was so discontent that she couldn't put a feeling to it. Innocence lost maybe.

She made him take many pictures because she didn't know what she wanted. Would she regret that? Maybe. Right now, she was more concerned with getting the pictures and getting out.

"I'm leaving," she stated, "Thank you for being my model. We don't have to talk anymore."

"Stop," he commanded, "I want you to stay."

"And I want to go," her face was serious. She dressed herself faster than she ever had before. She didn't care if any clothes were backwards or not on correctly. Her appearance was the last thing she cared about.

She picked up all the pictures and refused to look back at him. How dare he toy with her feelings again. Did he know mercy?

"Rin-"

"Stop!," she snapped, "You've lied to me about this attraction we have. I know what this pull is, and you've done everything in your power to ruin it. Congratulations, Sesshomaru. You won."

She ran out of there as fast as she could, not realizing she left one of the pictures behind.

He called out to her when he saw it, but she wouldn't even look at him. He sighed picking it up off the floor. It was just turning into a picture and once it did, it was the most beautiful picture he had ever seen.

He vowed to keep that safe. That picture would be for his eyes only.

000

A few weeks past. It was almost Halloween. Rin started to wear her winter jacket. It would get so cold during this time of year. She had handed in her art project, getting an A, as expected.

She burned the other pictures of herself, so no one would see them.

The worst part was that she hadn't seen Sesshomaru since she walked out of his apartment.

She cursed herself for not paying attention in demon history more. She should have known that a pull was a mating thing.

Right now she was in agony. Not being near him made everything worse. She get this pain, not like a stub your toe type of pain, but a longing pain. She was so far from him and it killed her completely. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, or piece of her soul was missing.

Tonight, she had to put on a happy face. Everyone was going out for dinner. She was happy to see her friends again, especially since Jay moved out so quick. She was getting very lonely in her dorm.

She was spending a lot more time with Kyle, and he was going tonight. He was going to be her only solace during this awkward encounter.

Rin also decided that she was going to look good. Like damn good.

She bought a black dress. Baby doll style. It had black laced sleeves and an open back, perfect for the Halloween time of year. Her sheer tights gave her a legs a nice tone, and her stiletto boots were sexy as hell. She felt like a hot dominatrix. She blushed at that thought. She could never be one of those. Her black pea coat fit over her perfectly. She applied red lipstick to her lips and dramatic eyeliner. She purposely put her hair in a messy ponytail. When she looked in the mirror, she looked fucking hot, "I'd do me."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Kyle, "I'm outside your dorm. Hurry, we'll be late."

Rin grabbed her over the shoulder purse and ran out the door.

Tonight, she was a force to be reckoned with.

000

They walked hand in hand, as a joke. They were very close and pretended to be married sometimes. When they were together, they were very flirty and goofy. But hey, that's what gay friends are for. She could see the group in the distance and decided to be extra flirty with her friend, "Kyle, spin me like one of your French girls.*"

"Of course, Rose," he said with a laugh. He stepped on the rock ledge next to them, then grabbing her hand and spinning her, showing off the dress. Kyle was in on the situation, and was happy to put on a show with his friend.

They walked over giggling and laughing, making everyone else confused. Vic was the first one to speak up, "Who's this, Rin?"

"This is Kyle, my best friend since pre-school," she replied, "he's a brilliant artist."

"You flatter me, my love," he said slyly, "Now introduce me to your friends."

So Rin did. Kyle immediately hit it off with Vic, which is what Rin thought would happen. They're both gay, so Rin knew they would have something in common. Not only that, but their personalities were somewhat similar.

Rin soon was at the back again, as everyone walked to the restaurant. She was okay with that. As long as she was with friends, She didn't mind taking the back seat.

Soon she was walking next to Sesshomaru. She did this unconsciously. Probably the pull.

Sesshomaru noticed this right away, and smiled to himself. He watched her out the corner of his eye. When she was resting, she unconsciously bit her lip. He thought it was very sexy.

Everything about her was very sexy. Her long, luscious hair, her piercings, her rockin' body. He couldn't get over her.

He was beginning to believe that they were made for each other.

He tried to deny fate, but she kept sneaking up on him, and to be honest, he was very appreciative of the hand that fate dealt him. Yes, she was human, but he started not to care. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever met, so why complain? Besides, she was different than other humans. She was smart, kind, and stubborn. He loved that about her.

He walked a bit behind her, to make sure he could catch her if she fell. He also wanted to stare at her ass, which was covered by a dress, but still visible in a way.

She was oblivious to the ordeal. She was furious with him, which seemed to be a common occurrence in their relationship. How could he not tell her about being his mate? Oh right, because he didn't want her to be his mate.

That sucked.

Rin felt like she could never catch a break. The one person who was supposed to love her unconditionally, hated her for being a human.

She started to cry at that thought. That fucking blew.

Sesshomaru noticed her starting to cry. He grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. The rest of the crew continued to walk in front of them. Rin looked up at him, with her watery eyes and shrugged her shoulder from his grip, "Don't touch me."

He sighed but didn't fight her. He knew he was on thin ice with the way he had been. He was kicking himself for not following what his demon wanted him to do.

He got close enough to her to say, "I know I've been an intolerable ass, but you must know that I really like you."

"That's nice," she said. She didn't even turn her head to face him. She only looked straight on.

He rolled his eyes, "Most girls I'm attracted to, I only want to fuck. I want more than that with you."

It was Rin's turn to roll her eyes, "Let me guess, you've had a change of heart. You realized that I'm the only one for you."

"Basically," he replied warily. It was the truth though. He really did want her now.

"Cut the shit, Sesshomaru," she commanded, "You're a mean person. You don't care about me. I would just be another notch on you belt."

"No!," he yelled back, "You're so much more than that."

"Fuck off," she walked faster and towards her oblivious friends, leaving Sesshomaru behind her yet again.

He was going to prove it to her. How? He didn't know yet, but it would be amazing.

000

The dinner was awkward. Well only for Sesshomaru and Rin. They were at a long table and Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table, and Rin at the other head. Gabe and Jay sat on one side, the other three at the other side. All Rin and Sesshomaru could do was make awkward eye contact and then try to talk to other people.

Eventually Rin asked Jaycee, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great," she said, "Really. Gabe treats me like a queen."

Gabe leaned down and kissed her nose, causing her to giggle. Vic chugged down the rest of her drink and closed her eyes, "Some of us are single here. We don't need the reminder from you two."

"Bitter?," Gabe challenged.

Vic flipped him off while calling over the waitress to get her another drink.

Rin felt awkward with Diego, especially because she hadn't told anyone about Sesshomaru and was terrified that he might bring something up. She started to breath faster and felt herself begin to panic. Jaycee noticed this and quirked a brow at her friend, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Rin answered while getting up, "I have to go to the bathroom."

She ran out of her seat and to the bathroom. Jaycee followed in suit. Diego then voiced, "Girls always go in packs."

"We have a lot to do in the bathroom," Vic said with a smile.

"Well we all know you do," Diego joked. Everyone else laughed at that. Diego was a funny dude.

"Why are all you assholes picking on me?," she asked with a smile.

In the bathroom, Rin felt like she was going to puke. She ran into the nearest stall and threw herself over the toilet. She always had these types of panic attacks in stressful situations. Jay came to her rescue.

"Rin," she yelled while knocking on the stall, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Rin gagged a bit, "Nothing."

"What are you hiding from me, Rin?," she asked softly.

"I said nothing!," she yelled back. She didn't mean to snap at her friend, but she was very volatile at the moment, and didn't need Jay on her ass.

Jay opened up the stall door and looked at her on the ground, "Do you remember that time you broke that picture frame in my house after we had that pillow fight, and you threw up because you were so scared I would be mad at you?"

Rin laughed a bit, "Yeah. You were mad though."

"I was at first," she admitted, "But when I saw how much you cared about my feelings and how sick you got over it, I was mad at the fact you were hurting. I was mad at myself for thinking you couldn't tell me anything. We were 10, and from that point on there were no secrets between us. You're basically my sister."

Rin started to cry, "I want to tell you. I really do, but it's killing me."

"Then tell me, love," she cooed, "I'm here for you."

"Can I tell you after dinner?," she asked, "I wish you were still with me at the dorm, then it could be private."

"Is that what this is about?," she asked feeling really guilty, "You can move in with us! I would love to have you. Gabe probably wouldn't mind! We could have sleepovers just like we used to in middle school! It will be so much fun-"

"No," Rin said, interrupting her, "Its something completely different."

"Okay," she said, a bit disappointed, "I will have Gabe go over to Sesshomaru's for a bit afterwards. You can stay over. I have a ton of extra clothes you can wear."

"Okay," Rin conceded.

They both got up, washed their hands, and walked out of the bathroom. Jay rubbed her friend's back while they walked out. She could tell that she was struggling with something and she felt bad. She felt like she hadn't been there for her friend. She was too focused on her own relationship to check up on her friend. She had a hard enough life as it was, and Jaycee always wanted to be there for her.

Rin wanted to die. Jay sat down next to her mate who asked, "Is everything okay?"

Jay simply nodded but Gabe knew something was up. He looked at Rin, who had this distant look on her face. She seemed extremely depressed. Rin was his friend too. He didn't want her to hurt.

Everyone knew something was up, but decided to leave Rin alone. Everyone had an enjoyable dinner while Rin barely ate her salad. She wasn't hungry anymore.

Then, the battle for the check came. Sesshomaru offered first, pulling out his wallet, "It's on me."

Then Gabe spoke up, always wanting to be the big man, "I got it."

"No," Sesshomaru said, "I got it. I got paid the other day, you didn't."

Gabe grabbed his wallet playfully, attempting to deter him by taking his money. Sesshomaru immediately froze, "Give it back."

"Whatchya hiding?," Gabe asked jokingly while opening up his friends wallet. He looked at it and noticed a little picture sticking up behind his money. He curiously grabbed it and his jaw dropped.

It was a naked picture of Rin.

Gabe turned to his friend, not knowing what to do. He was in shock. His eyes wide, he slowly turned to Rin, who looked at him in fear. She knew it was a picture of her when she noticed it was a Polaroid. Gabe then became angry, "What the fuck, Rin? I thought you were going out with Diego!"

She felt her world collapse. Jay was confused at why Gabe said that, so she looked at her friend while leaning over, and then looked at the picture Gabe was holding. She freaked out, "What the fuck is that, Rin? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"I have to go," she said quickly, "I'm sorry."

She grabbed her jacket and purse and ran out of the restaurant,regretting her choice to wear stilettos, regretting her choice on everything, really. Sesshomaru got up after her, snatching the picture from Gabe, "Trust me. It's not what it looks like."

"I'm going to kill you, Sesshomaru," Jaycee said venomously. She got out of her seat and began to walk over to Sesshomaru, but Gabe held her back, knowing she would only hurt herself in her current condition.

Sesshomaru ignored Jay and turned to Kyle, "Please explain your art project."

He left his wallet and ran after Rin with out another word. He was only focusing on her and her alone.

Gabe still sat there, completely shocked. Vic and Diego were very confused, "What happened?," they both asked.

"Sesshomaru had a naked picture of Rin in his wallet," Jaycee spat out.

Diego spit out his drink, knowing immediately what that entailed, "That's her mate?!"

"WHAT?," Jaycee and Vic screamed at the same time.

Diego looked at them with sad eyes, "A day after our date, Rin told me she couldn't go or anymore because she felt a pull to a demon. Apparently, it's Sesshomaru. He doesn't fucking deserve her."

"That son of a bitch did want to fuck her," Vic said with a smirk, "I called it! Someone give me $20 because I fucking called it."

"You're right," Gabe agreed with Diego, ignoring the drunk Vic, "Look at the hell he's put her through."

"Diego, you knew she had a mate and didn't tell us?!," Jaycee yelled at him.

"It's not my business to share," he said sternly to her. He was hurting enough. Losing her to Sesshomaru really sucked for him.

"She's making herself sick," Jaycee sighed while rubbing her face, "He cannot do this to her."

Kyle sat there drinking his tea. He was amused at their ramblings, and finally decided to put in his two cents, "She posed naked because she wanted to."

"WHAT?!," they all screamed again.

Kyle laughed, "She wanted to! She wasn't forced or coerced. Rinny wants to do the nasty. She's a little slutty at heart, but only for him."

Jaycee slammed her phone on the table, "What they fuck are you talking about?"

"We have this art project where we have to draw naked models. Sesshomaru was Rin's. Our professor was going to make us draw 5 drawings of them, but then cut it to two if the artist posed naked for a picture. Rin did it," he said casually, "Heard she got a good grade. She's very talented, and they're both hot so it makes sense that she rocked it."

Jaycee was livid, "So you're telling me that Sesshomaru and Rin have been meeting up secretly to draw each other naked since the beginning of the school year?!"

Kyle nodded with a smile, "Yep."

"I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF THEM!," she vowed. They were in deep shit.

000

He ran after her, screaming her name while trying to catch up, "Rin!"

He eventually caught up to her. They both stopped and looked at each other before Rin pushed him, "Haven't you caused me enough pain?"

"Please, Rin," he begged, "Hear me out."

"No!," she yelled, "You've ruined everything! Jaycee hates me now. Everyone there thinks I'm some sort of slut. I can't believe you had the audacity to put a picture, that I trusted you not to share, in your fucking wallet! I didn't even give that to you! That is my picture. You should not have it!"

"I didn't think anyone-"

"Of course you didn't!," she screamed, "You didn't think at all! You only care about your self, and you've made that extremely fucking clear. Stop ruining my life."

"I'm not trying to-"

"Stop with the excuses!," she yelled back. She was sobbing now, "You've made my life hell. You've torn me down to nothing. I can't live like this. I'm begging you to leave me alone."

"I'm a fucking idiot," he said while grabbing her arms, then placing his hands in his own, "I cannot apologize to you enough. I know I can't make up for the things I've done to you."

"That's an understatement," she mumbled back. She let him hold her hand though. The feeling was nice.

He didn't know where to begin. He let go of her hands and rubbed his forehead, "Look. Do you remember when we talked about fate? And I said it was coincidence?"

She didn't know what he was trying to say, "Yeah…"

"Well I was lying, to you and myself," he said, "But only partially."

Rin gave him a confused look, and he stared into her beautiful eyes, telling her the whole truth, "Rin, I need complete control over my life, so I refused to believe that fate brought you to me. I wanted to think that everything that happened was my choice. I still want to believe that."

"Where are you going with this?," she asked.

"I'm saying that I do believe in fate and destiny," he began, "But I only believe that we are destined to do things that we would choose to do, anyway. And Rin, I would choose you. In any lifetime, any world, any universe, I would choose you. Even if I had to seek you out in the most hidden corner of the universe, I would always choose you.

Rin blushed. That was quite a poetic confession. He continued, "What I did to you was wrong. I know that I will have to fight for you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn your trust back. I just need a second chance."

Rin looked into his eyes. They were usually emotionless, and angry. They seemed extremely sad. He seemed sad, something new. That longing pain seemed to melt away as he said this. This pull began to be a pleasurable occupancy in that moment. Her heart fluttered, "Am I your mate?"

Sesshomaru looked at the small woman in front of him. She was beautiful. She had curves, a lovely smile, and gorgeous eyes, everything he wanted. Admitting she was his was going to be invigorating, "Yes. If you accept me, I would love to have you as my mate."

Rin tried not to smile, "I'm furious with you."

He tried not to smirk, "I know you are. You have a right to be."

"It's not going to be easy," she said while turning around to face the street, "Earning my trust, that is."

He nodded, "I understand."

"Well," she started, "Tomorrow night, we're going to the mall."

He raised a brow, "On a date?"

She laughed, "Fuck no! I'm going with Jaycee. You're carrying our bags."

000

*that is a reference to titanic

I want like 80 reviews because I put my heart and soul into this chapter. It's a culmination of stress and it was so fun to write.

Review :))))))


	9. Past

Chapter 9: Past

000

A few weeks after the event at the restaurant, Rin finally got Jaycee to talk to her. Apparently everyone's maturity level was that of a 12 year old girl. Rin was frustrated because in retrospect, she really didn't do anything wrong. People we're pissy because they didn't know what was going on in her life.

However, during those two weeks, Rin was able to get close to Sesshomaru, after he begged for forgiveness of course.

He took her out to lunch, in public, and gave all the reasons why he wanted to be with her, and why he was an idiot. Next, he helped tutor her in math, being rewarded with kisses after she learned something.

Rin honestly wasn't that mad with him after a few days. She didn't like being angry and she could feel in her heart that he cared for her. She just really liked the attention, so she milked it for a few weeks. Who wouldn't?

Rin was sitting at one table in the food court, drinking a milk shake that had way too many calories than should be legal. She was waiting for Jay, who was finally giving her a chance. Rin bought her a kids meal, her favorite. She watched as Jay walked over to the table. She seemed unhappy, "I have better places to be."

"That's harsh," Rin said, hurt by her words.

"You know what's harsh? Lying to your best friend," Jaycee said while shoving fries down her throat, "You're making me fat because I'm so mad and worried! Why didn't you tell me?"

Rin sighed, "I didn't tell you because I thought you were going to act like this."

"Like what?," She asked as her eyebrows began to twitch in anger.

"Like a judgmental bitch," Rin hissed back.

"I'm a bitch? I wasn't the one whoring around and fucking some guy behind everyone's back," Jay replied rudely and rather loudly, causing a mother in a table next to them to cover her children's ears. To which Jay said, "Sorry."

"Why do I even try?," Rin asked, "All you ever do is belittle me. You're not my mother."

"You don't have one," she said intending to cause pain, "Might as well have some supervision."

"As if I don't fucking know that?," Rin said tearing up, "You really are a bitch. A bitch who always needs to butt into other people's business because you need to be involved in everything. Well guess what, not everything is about you!"

"Fuck you!," she yelled at her.

"No fuck you," Rin said back, leaning against her chair and crossing her arms. Both girls stayed silent for a minute, neither willing to budge, but once the silence got to them, they cracked.

"I'm sorry!" They said simultaneously. They both smiled after that, Jay deciding to talk first.

"I was mad because I care about you, Rin!," she finally said, "You've been there for me my entire life. Through the bullshit drama in middle school, to the asshole boys in high school, you've always been there. You're my family."

Rin sighed, "I know, Jay. But the way you talked about him did not make me want to tell you anything."

"After he saved me," Jay began, recognizing what she was saying, "I knew he wasn't that bad. I'm more mad that I had no idea about anything. You were drawing him naked? He's your mate? It was all such a shock to me."

"I know," she sighed. She felt bad when she realized how much she was hiding, "Sesshomaru and I were not getting along. You were with Gabe and stressed about school. It started as a minor crush, and then it escalated to more…"

Jay sighed and looked behind her friend to see Sesshomaru sitting at the table behind them, looking utterly bored, "He's here?"

"Pay no attention to the puppy behind the curtain," Rin told her, "He's our little security guard today."

"He hates your kind, Rin," she said while staring right at him, "He's made those back handed compliments to Gabe when we were dating. I don't see how his will work, even if he's changed somewhat. I knew him before you did."

"It will work," Rin replied sternly, "I really like him, Jay. Plus he has made up for it," she pointed to him with a smile, "Look, he's in public with us, and last week he took me out to dinner where people, human and demon, gave us weird looks. He didn't even care!"

"Okay, Rin," Jay rolled her yes but knew she couldn't stay mad at her friend for long, "Are you happy?"

"I am," Rin said with a genuine smile, "I feel like something is finally going right for me."

"As long as you're happy," Jay smiled, "I really don't care about your relationship. If he treats you right, I'll be content."

"Thanks, Jay," Rin grabbed her friend's hand and beamed with happiness, "Let's go shopping now."

They got up, slinging their purses over their shoulder and walked with linking arms to their destination, also known as a lingerie store. Jay wanted to get some stuff for her mate to be pleased with. Rin, on the other hand, didn't have any money to buy the expensive bras and underwear with.

Sesshomaru did not understand women. They were just fighting and now they were shopping for intimate items together. Also, he did not want to go anywhere near that place, but was forced to by his intended. She's lucky she's cute.

Even in the sweatshirt and yoga pants, she stood out as a goddess. Her beauty never ceased to capture his attention and he thanked his lucky stars that she was only his.

He watched her look through the bras, making a sick face every time she looked at the price tag. She picked up one in particular. It was pink, with a lace trim. It seemed like it was larger size. Most likely a DD.

"Rin, you need a good bra," Jay scowled, "You can splurge a bit if you need to."

"And use one ply toilet paper for a week? No thanks," Rin said with a laugh, "I'll just pretend that I can buy these things."

"I'll buy one for you," Jaycee said with a genuine smile.

"It's fine," Rin said while pushing her friends wallet away, "I'll be okay without my beautiful, supportive, push up bra."

Jay laughed at her friend, "Whatever you say, Drama Queen."

Rin rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. She missed spending this time with her best friend. The sarcastic comments and the commentary on the people around them always made Rin laugh.

Sesshomaru stayed behind them and Rin would occasionally look back and blush causing the demon behind them to smirk with pride. Jay noticed this and nudged her friend with her shoulder, "You're smitten."

"I am not," Rin said while crossing her arms, "He happens to be very attractive."

"You're in love," Jay said with a laugh, "My little Rin is in love. Guess we better tell Aunt Kimi you're not a lesbian."

Rin shook her head, "You're mean."

"I'm not," Jay defended, "I'm merely pointing out that you have proven yourself to be straight."

"Sexuality is more fluid than that," Rin reminded.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Jay said slowly, "But I don't think you would jump on the p train after riding Sesshomaru's d train."

"You're repulsive," Rin replied, "And to let you know, I have never been attracted to anyone except for gay men and Sesshomaru."

Jaycee laughed at the mention of Kyle, "When you two dated and then kissed, and he told you he was gay."

Rin chuckled, "And now he's one of my best friends. Funny how things work out."

"Definitely," Jay agreed.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru could hear everything they were saying. He felt as if his eyes were in a permanent eye roll. The only thing good about this day was that he could stare at Rin's ass while she walked. It was perfectly round, large, and toned. He imagined grabbing it while having sex with her. He couldn't wait till they got to that part. He would mate her and unite. They had a long time before that happened, and knowing Rin, she would want him to be in love with her, which he still thought was a long shot.

He wanted to be with Rin, but he didn't love her. At least not yet.

He felt he was in danger of falling in love. Every time he saw her, his heart beat a bit faster. He wanted to be next to her and just be with her.

She was to be his mate, after all.

How he ended up here, he didn't know. He tried to cheat fate, but he ended up right where it wanted him to be. And to be honest, he was liking it.

He really liked her. Maybe falling in love wouldn't be too bad.

He followed her to more stores, where she only bought some jewelry and nail polish. Jay, however, was having a fucking field day. She was buying herself everything, and making Sesshomaru carry it. That was completely humiliating.

Rin only smirked at the man following them. Almost feeling bad for him.

Almost.

Mostly seeing him obey her command and do things just to be with her gave her some serious satisfaction.

000

"Thanks for today," Rin said genuinely, "I do appreciate it."

Sesshomaru smiled internally, "No problem. You don't seem as angry as you were before."

"I'm not good at holding grudges," Rin confessed, "When I was young, my aunt used to tell me that holding a grudge and keeping things in would give you pimples. I also don't like being angry, it's depressing. However, you're not my bae just yet."

"You did not just say that," he said with a laugh.

She giggled back, "I wanted to see how you'd react."

They both walked into his apartment, Sesshomaru moving to the small kitchen to pour her a drink. She relaxed on his couch, flipping her shoes off and warming up under the blanket, "Have I ever told you that I really like your apartment? It's not small, but not big either. It's very cozy."

"Thanks. I try not to be as ostentatious as Gabriel," he replied while opening his beer.

He wakes over to her and handed her a mixed drink, she grabbed it and replied, "His is ridiculous."

"Not all of us have our parents help," Sesshomaru said while sitting down.

"Your parents didn't help you with school? You pay for this on your own?," Rin was surprised. She figured he had to come from a rich family with all this stuff he had. His car, which was a Camaro, was very expensive. His dad or mom must have given him the money for that.

He nodded, "I haven't talked to my Father in more than 2 years, my Mother 5."

"Oh," Rin brought her knees to her chest and looked at the demon sitting next to her, "Can I ask why?"

"It's a very long story," he started.

"I've got time," Rin said while smiling and sipping her alcoholic beverage.

"I don't know…"

"Sesshomaru," Rin interrupted, "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I just want to let you know that I want to know. I love deep conversations. I want to know all about you. I want to know why you don't talk to your parents, why you hate humans, why you came here. Tell me about your best friends growing up and what you think about before you fall asleep at night. I just want to be the one you tell all this to. Please let me be that person."

Sesshomaru would never express this, but Rin made him feel loved. Something that was lacking his entire life, "I will tell you everything, Rin."

Rin blushed and smiled at him, waiting for him to tell his story, "Well I guess I grew up in what Americans call, a broken home. My mom and dad were friends, and one day they had sex, and my mom got pregnant. They married to see if they could work, but after I was born, they divorced. They remained friends, but both were preoccupied with their businesses and money to be married. My mother spent her summers in France, the rest of the year in Australia. I lived with her until I was 15."

"You lived in Australia?," Rin was very excited, "That's so cool."

"I learned Japanese and English at the same time, which is why I'm so fluent. I used to have an Australian accent."

"That's so hot," Rin didn't mean to say that, but it caused Sesshomaru to chuckle.

"Thank you," he smiled, "My mother was never around. She was too busy with her Fashion Empire to really give a shit about her son. So I was raised by the dingos."

Rin starting laughing very hard at his joke, "You can be funny."

"I'm glad I can amuse you," he said genuinely, taking a sip of his beer, "But I was raised by the housekeepers. My butler taught me how to ride a bike."

Rin was sad for him. It seemed like, even though he had parents, they weren't really there. He continued, "The summers, save for the two weeks in France, I would spend with my Father, and by spend with him, I mean he gave me money and I would buy drugs with my friends. That started when I was 11. Lost my virginity when I was 12."

"Yikes," Rin said absentmindedly.

Sesshomaru shrugged, "Up until I met you, I was snorting cocaine at every chance I got."

Rin's eyes widened, "What? What changed?"

"My priorities," he admitted, "You came into my life, and suddenly, the only drug I needed was you."

Rin blushed, "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything," he shrugged, "It's the truth. I haven't even had a desire to go back to that life. I'm pretty sure I was addicted too. You're one powerful being, Rin."

She looked away from him, "What about the drugs that were on you when you got arrested?"

"They weren't mine," he said truthfully, "One of those pieces of shit must have put it in my pocket during the fight."

"I believe you," she said, "Continue though."

"My father mated a human woman when I was 11. There was a baby soon after that," he said leaning back into the couch.

"You have a brother?," Rin asked.

"Half brother," he corrected, "And I resented him. Him and his mother."

"Why?," Rin asked.

"Because to my father, they were the most important things in the world," he said, "And I was his figurative punching bag."

"Oh," Rin said meekly, "I'm sorry."

He just continued, "My mother, after countless fights with me, and me fighting with her boyfriends, decided it was time for me to live full time with Daddy. So, I stopped talking to her."

Rin sighed as he got up to get another beer. From the fridge he said, "I moved in with my dad when I was 15, watched him spend all of this time with his bastard son and his little human fuck toy, who I refused to call my step-mother. I was a happy camper."

He was starting to get angry. He sat back next to Rin, "Then, when I was 17, the school found drugs in my locker. I was dealing, but my dad got me out of it. When I was 18, they found heroin, which I was doing. I was almost kicked out, but my dad got me out of it again with a mention about all his donations to that bull shit school. Then, I graduated and left. I transferred almost $100,000 to my account, moved to America, and never looked the fuck back."

Rin moved closer to him, not really knowing what to say, his explanation explained why he hated humans, because one aided his life to fall apart. He was put on the back burner by his family, "I care about you. And your parents are assholes."

"What?," Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Was she drunk?

She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. She wanted him to know that even though he still had to make up for what he did, she needed him too. She straddled him, her large breasts close to his face, her plump ass on his muscular thighs. He grabbed it, something he had been wanting to do all day. She grinded into him, trying to show him that she was willing to be physical, as long as he could be emotional. It's all a process of give and take. His tongue made its way into her mouth, attacking hers. Her hands went to the back of his neck, running her fingers through by his soft hair. She reluctantly pulled away, but pressed her forehead against his, "That was nice."

He smirked, "It was."

"My parents suck too," was all she said as she got off him.

"How so?," he asked.

"I first have to ask you a question," she said, "Have you ever had a nightmare, and wished it was real?"

"I can't say I have," he said with a raised brow, "What are you getting at?"

"I have this awful nightmare sometimes," she admitted, "It only happens when I'm really stressed out about something. In it, I get taken away by child services. My mother is crying, screaming for me, begging, kicking, and hurting the social workers trying to take me away."

"Rin," he said while grabbing her hand.

"I wish that was fucking real," she said while starting to tear up, "I wish my mom gave a shit about me."

"What do you mean?," he asked. He was rather confused about where she was going.

"When I was born, my mother dropped me off at her parents house. No note or anything, just here's the baby I don't want," Rin clutched the pillow next to her, "Apparently she was a drug addicted hooker, who would rather do meth than take care of me. My father is either a rapist, a man who pays for sex, or some sort of washed-up porn star."

Sesshomaru stared at her with comforting eyes, but let her continue, "My aunt Kimi, was only 18. She decided not to go to college and raise me. Soon she met her mate, because my moms side of the family decided they wanted me gone. My grandparents told my mom to get an abortion, and when they found out that Kimi was taking care of me, they started a grueling custody war that took 5 years, my uncle being the attorney helping my aunt. I spent those years in foster care, where you can just imagine what happened in there."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to the brown girl in front of him, but she continued, "The only thing I have of my mother is a pornographic movie of her. Most people would say that I should be ashamed and embarrassed, but I've never felt that way."

"How do you feel, then?," He asked.

"Sad," she confessed, "Sad that her life was so tragic, sad that got addicted, sad that she went into adult film and prostitution for the wrong reasons, sad that I wasn't good enough."

"I think she loved you," Sesshomaru said truthfully.

"Why?," Rin asked while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"She carried you to full term, gave birth, named you, and then gave you to her sister, a woman who had a good head on her shoulders, a woman with security," he pointed out, "She wanted a better life for you. She probably thought you were too good for her. I know about the bond between a mother and child right after birth. It must have taken a lot of courage to give you away. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

Rin couldn't take it anymore. He was telling he things honestly, and making her feel better. Also, the alcohol was flowing through her system, "I think I'm drunk, and I think I want to have sex with you."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Not when you're drunk."

"Never mind," she said hazily, "I'm not drunk."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "You're clearly a lightweight."

He looked at her drink, which was not finished and sighed, "We're going to have to build up some tolerance."

He picked her up off the couch and held her in his arms, "Time for bed."

"Can we cuddle?," she asked nicely.

"Of course," he smirked.

Once he got to his bedroom, he laid her gently on his queen sized bed. She giggled, "We're sharing a bed! My uncle will kill me."

"He doesn't have to know," he said while taking off his shirt, then his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. Rin admired his tattoos as he got on the bed and kissed her. She grabbed onto his muscular arms, and melted into his kiss.

Once they pulled away, Rin ripped off her shirt and bra. Sesshomaru didn't want to hurt the innocent girl as she was almost naked in his bed. She wasn't in the right state of mind for sex, "What are you doing?"

"I like to sleep naked," she replied. He quirked a brow at her and she giggled, "Seriously I do. Well, I like to keep my undies on."

"Alright," he said, pulling the covers over her. She cuddled next to him. He went for the spoon, and she gladly accepted.

"Why were you so mean to me?," she asked out of the blue, savoring the feeling of his warm chest against her back. His arm wrapped around hers while their fingers locked together in embrace.

"Because I'm and idiot who didn't want what was best for him," he replied softly, "I thought I could cheat fate by pushing you away. Turns out, I really like you, and I want you in my life, forever.

She yawned, "I think you love me, 'Shomaru."

He shook his head at the crazy girl in his arms. He kissed her ear before closing his eyes and falling into a perfectly beautiful sleep.

000

The alarm sounded and woke Rin up with a jolt, "Fuck!"

She ripped the covers off of her and searched for her clothes she had been wearing the night before.

She then realized that she had spent the night in Sesshomaru's bed, naked. What the fuck was wrong with her. She whirled around to put on yoga pants and felt the pounding in her head. She was hungover.

"Fuck me in the ass," she hissed to herself, not thinking that Sesshomaru could hear. But, she soon heard a chuckle come from the sleeping figure in the bed during her struggle.

He got up, leaning his head on his hand, "What are you doing?"

His sleepy voice was too fucking sexy. Rin thought she would pass out just listening to it. She managed to process what he was saying and replied quickly, "I have class. It's almost 8. I can't miss math. Sorry for waking you."

"You have classes on Sundays?," he asked with a smirk.

Rin immediately grabbed her phone on the nearby nightstand. Checking it, she noticed it was indeed, Sunday, "You've got to be kidding me."

Sesshomaru chuckled and motioned for her to come back to bed. She slipped her yoga pants off and crawled back into bed, "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah," he agreed. She hit him slightly as a backlash to his comment.

She turned to him with a frustrated face, "Why was your alarm set?"

"I took off work, forgot to turn off the alarm," he replied while yawning, "Its only 7. Let's go back to bed."

"Okay," Rin said.

He grabbed her again, pressing up next to her, protecting her with his body, "Move in with me."

"Are you high?," she asked with a laugh, attempting to close her eyes and go back to bed.

"No," he said while nibbling on her ear, "I want you here."

"Two weeks ago, we were at each other's throats," she pointed out, "Besides, I've already paid the housing deposit for the semester. I'm not wasting that money."

"Move in with me next semester, then," he said almost pleadingly, "I can't get enough of you."

"I'm sure you can wait," she turned to face him, looking deep into his gorgeous gold eyes, "You know, I wouldn't be able to move in with you if you haven't met my family."

"Yikes," he sighed, "Can't we just forget about family? You're all I need."

"My aunt and uncle raised me," she put her head on his chest and he laid his head on hers, "I want them to meet my mate."

"Fine," he said, "When?"

"Christmas Break of course."

000

Review (75 would be nice :))


	10. La Familia

Chapter 10: La Familia

I don't own the beautiful masterpiece that is dangerous liaisons. I hope you enjoy the quote.

"Now, I'm not going to deny that I was aware of your beauty. But the point is, this has nothing to do with your beauty. As I got to know you, I began to realize that beauty was the least of your qualities. I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. And it was only when I began to feel actual, physical pain every time you left the room that it finally dawned on me: I was in love, for the first time in my life. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. And it's not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you. Tell me what to do. Show me how to behave. I'll do anything you say."  
-Vicomte de Valmont, Dangerous Liaisons

000

"Hey Auntie," Rin began on the phone, "I can't wait to see you."

"Oh Rinny!," she said back, "I'm so glad you called. I bought all the supplies for making cookies and cake like we used to! I also bought a bunch of movies we can watch and catch up on!"

"Sounds great," Rin said genuinely. Then she looked at the man sleeping in the bed that she was previously in, "I have something to tell you though."

Her aunt immediately thought the worst, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. It was probably better just to tell her outright, like ripping off a bandaid, "I have a boyfriend."

"WHAT!?," he aunt screamed, though it was one of excitement. In order to not wake up the demon, she ran out of the room and into the kitchen, watching the sunrise from the small apartment.

"I want you to meet him," she tried to calm her aunt, "He's amazing."

"Is he now?," Rin could tell she was smiling, "Will he be staying with us?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Rin felt awkward all of a sudden, "He has his own apartment so if you didn't want him to, he could go back to Boston, but-"

"You want him to stay with us," she interrupted.

"Well yeah," Rin stared at the closed door, hoping not to wake the man inside with her phone call, "But, I didn't want to impose."

"Nonsense, Rin. He is welcome to stay. You know he will be sleeping on the pullout couch, right?"

"That would be great. But, he's really tall," she said, "I think I'm going to get an air mattress for him."

"How tall we talking?," her aunt loved tall men.

Rin immediately smiled, "He's like 6 foot 5."

Her aunt Kimi giggled like a school girl, "How hot is he?"

"The hottest guy I've ever seen," Rin admitted, "I think I love him, Auntie."

Her aunt sighed, "That means you love him."

"Yeah," Rin whispered while crying, "I love him."

"Is this the demon you were talking about when you came home for that weekend? If so, you haven't known him for long," Her aunt has asked.

"Maybe," she confessed, "It all happened so fast. One day we hated each other and the next, I fell head over heals in love."

"I'll let your uncle know," she said with a laugh, "Don't worry, I'll support you all the way."

"Thank you."

"I just have one question, Rin."

"Shoot."

"Are you having sex?"

"Not yet," Rin told her truthfully, "I wanted you to meet him first."

"He hasn't pressured you to do anything, right?"

Rin shook her head and replied, "Not at all. He's been a perfect gentleman."

"Just please," she begged, "Promise me you'll use protection. Your education is very important, Rin."

"I know," Rin replied, "Kids are the last thing I want right now."

"Good," she said, "I will see you soon then?"

"Yep," Rin looked again at the closed door, "See ya in a few hours."

Rin hung up her phone and smiled. She walked into the bedroom that she pretty much lived in. She basically moved in with Sesshomaru, save for a few things at her dorm she occasionally stayed at. She would never give him the satisfaction of her saying she moved in before the original plan.

She was wearing a tight tank top and shorts as she crawled back into bed with the gorgeous man next to her. She rubbed his back as he began to wake up. She couldn't help but smile at him, he was just too cute. He stirred a bit and then turned to face her. He opened one eye slightly and then closed it, "I'm tryna sleep, woman."

His sleepy voice was so sexy, "We have to leave soon. Are you all packed?"

He nodded while his head was in the pillow, "15 more minutes?"

Rin contemplated that, "Only if I get to stay with you."

"Done," he said while grabbing her and pulling her close to his body. She bit her lip in joy. She felt so safe and protected under him. She loved it.

"My Sesshomaru," she said quietly, but knew he could hear it.

He moved her hair off to the side so he could kiss her neck, "Yes, Rin?"

"Nothing," she sighed, "I'm very happy."

"Good," he said with a smile, "That's my job."

"So, Mr. Taisho," she said quietly, "Are you ready to meet the Taylors?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied exhaustingly.

"My aunt is very sweet. My uncle, on the other hand, is a bit protective," she told him honestly, "He might be overbearing in the beginning. It's just because he's a dog demon and because he loves me. You can relate."

"Great," Sesshomaru did not want to be interrogated by the man who was basically Rin's Father.

"Don't worry about it too much," she cooed while rubbing his back.

If there was one thing completely amazing about Rin, it was that she had an unstoppable instinct to care. She would see anyone in pain and help them without batting an eyelash. She was the perfect woman to be a mother someday.

Someday.

He eventually turned over to look at the beautiful woman who was to be his mate. She blushed when he looked at her, her innocence taking precedence as per usual.

She loved him, and he knew it. And he loved the fact that she loved him, but he still didn't know if he loved her.

He didn't know how to love, to be honest.

He only knew that Rin cared about him, and the look in her eyes was one of pure adoration and admiration, which made him feel fantastic. Who wouldn't feel that way?

Maybe he did love her. Maybe he loved her the second she made eye contact with him at the cafe.

"Come on lazy bones," she Said while pushing him slightly, "We have to leave now so I can get you an air mattress!"

"Fine," he said while getting up. He went to the bathroom while Rin made him a perfect cup of coffee, black, with a hint of vanilla.

He came out of the bathroom after his quick shower dressed in jeans and black v neck shirt. He could look hot in even the simplest outfits.

The snow was beginning to fall outside, and Rin grabbed her boots and got out Sesshomaru's work boots for him. She was clad in leggings and a long sweater, her winter coat covering it up as she waited for her mate.

She made sure she had her car charger and her phone as he walked towards her with his coffee. He looked less tired than before, but almost nervous in a way. They had been together for almost 3 months now, and she didn't know what could make him nervous, until this day came.

He wanted to impress her family, and she knew it. That's why he was nervous.

A smile crossed her lips at the thought. He truly did care about her. She still had her doubts at times, seeing as how he used to be so mean, but moments like that gave her a reassuring feeling that they were meant to be.

He grabbed the keys to his nice car, "We are not taking the train."

"Us plebeians love the train," she said with a sarcastic smile, "How dare you?"

"Shut up," he said while grabbing her waist, pulling her close to him. She had taught him a lot of 'middle class' things. He knew how to do laundry, clean a bathroom, and cook for himself. In a way, it was nice, and useful.

They walked out of the apartment building hand in hand, each carrying their own bags and luggage for their trip to Rin's home. She was very happy to finally see her aunt and uncle again.

They got into the car and Rin couldn't help but smile, "Nervous?"

"A little," he admitted, "I've done my research on your uncle and he's a respectable man, but-"

"Kinda a hardass?," she interrupted.

"I was going to put it in more eloquent terms," he said while rolling his eyes and starting the car, "But yes."

Rin smiled to herself and leaned back I the seat, "Let's go to Walmart."

"Yikes," was all he could say to that.

"Sesshomaru," she grabbed his hand and smiled, "You're on a budget now. Middle class loans, middle class life. It kinda sucks."

He only rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. He made his money, but was mostly saving it to pay off his loans, little did she know how much he had or how he made it. However, due to saving, he needed to live below his means. Living in high class his whole life, coming to this was a huge change, but Rin made it better.

She made everything better.

They stopped at the store Sesshomaru loathed the most, not because it was cheap, he actually liked that part, but because he would never be caught dead there.

Rin liked to take her time and shop around, trying to find the best deal on a mattress while Sesshomaru just wanted to get out.

"Just get that one, Rin," he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know," she replied, "it's cheaper but I don't think it will last long. Maybe we should splurge and get the sturdier one."

Sesshomaru wanted to die, "Just pick one."

"Calm down, pushy," she commanded while not taking her eyes off the two different brands, "I'm trying to make you comfortable."

"As much as I appreciate it, I would also like to get the fuck out of here," he hissed.

"Go to the car, then," she rolled her eyes, "I'll be out in a minute you big baby."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Before she could turn around he was gone, leaving her alone in the store. She merely sighed and picked the more expensive air mattress, just in case. She the grabbed a bag of peanut butter cups because it was her time of the month and she desperately needed chocolate. After she checked out, she went to the coffee shop located in the store and bought another coffee for her cranky demon. She also got herself a delicious latte to combat the cold that was plaguing the environment.

She was just about to walk outside and look for the car before hearing, "That's the slut who's with that demon."

Rin could never understand why people would call her that. She had yet to have sex with anyone, and what would it matter if she did? It shouldn't. Suddenly, many people turned and looked at Rin, blatantly judging her. Whispers from humans who were probably jealous, arose throughout the car. Rin put her head down and walked away with her coffee, but the whispers continued, "He's a chink, too."

That made Rin want to throw her steaming hot coffee all over the person who said that. Instead she left with a fury. She knew racism, and prejudice would come along with their relationship, but she really wasn't prepared, especially so early in the morning. Who could say something like that?

She found the car after hurrying out the door and quickly got in it, handing her mate the coffee with no word.

He immediately knew something wasn't right, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nope," she replied, though she was near tears, which was painfully obvious.

"What happened?," he was not happy that she wasn't telling him anything, "You always tell me to open up. Now, you're being hypocritical."

"These people said not very nice things about me and you," she conceded.

Sesshomaru sighed, "You shouldn't listen to others and their opinions, because it's just that, opinions."

She nodded, "I know. It's just awful how they can be so upfront about it."

"Rin, ignore them," he commanded gently, "All that will ever matter is that you're with me. No one can do anything about that."

He moved closer to her, his lips inches away from her skin, "Did their taunting make you feel anything less for me?"

"Of course not," she asserted, while continuing to look ahead.

"Exactly," he grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him. Before she could speak up to ask what he was doing, his lips were on hers. He unbuckled his seat belt and hers at the same time, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him in the drivers seat.

"What are you doing? People will see," she tried to go back to the passengers seat, but to no avail.

"Good," he replied while his hands roamed her body. He kissed her neck while one hand grabbed her as and the other hand cupped her large breast.

"What are you doing?," she asked again after breaking the kiss.

"What does it look like I'm doing?," his hand slipped under her sweater, feeling her soft skin, until stopping at her bra and unclasping it just as fast as he stopped.

She gasped, "Sesshomaru, we have to go-"

"Just let me touch you," his eyes were glossy, like he was in a daze, "please."

His hand slipped under her now loose bra, hoping to feel something her like no one had ever felt her before. He pushed her large sweater up and over her head. She really couldn't stop him and deep down, she didn't want to. The feeling of intimacy made her high. She loved when he touched her, even if it was just with a kiss.

As of right now, his face was in between her large breasts, sucking, kissing, and caressing. She loved him, but couldn't tell him that yet. She knew he was unsure of his love for her, and she didn't want to go there yet. For then, ignorance was bliss.

He continued his assault on her ample chest. She couldn't help but moan. She was more sensitive during this time of the month and Sesshomaru knew this, taking advantage of that. All he wanted to do was make her feel amazing. She was his queen.

He didn't want to stop, but Rin eventually grabbed her bra and forced it back onto to her, "We have to go."

He nodded but was disappointed. The most he would be able to do with her for the next few weeks would be kissing, and not even the fun kind.

"That was the trashiest thing I've ever done," she said while rubbing her temples.

"People have done a lot worse," he said while starting the car again.

"I was half naked in the middle of winter, on top of you, in a Walmart parking lot. Pretty trashy," she said.

"A bit," he replied with a laugh, causing Rin to playfully smack him.

He started to drive away and she but her lip, staring at the handsome man as he drove. He was focused on the road, but could easily maneuver his stick shift car around the highway. His distinct jaw line and perfect face were calm as stared ahead.

Oh yes. She was head over heels in love.

000

They soon pulled up to the house at the end of a small street, "This is where I grew up."

It was smaller house, but it looked cozy and welcoming. Sesshomaru exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding in as Rin got out of the car. She grabbed her bags and the godforsaken air mattress and gestured for Sesshomaru to follow. He did, albeit reluctantly.

Rin eagerly knocked on the door, and stood outside waiting for her aunt. She was very excited to be back home and spend Christmas with the people she loved the most. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, thought of many other places he would like to be. His favorite being his bed, with a naked Rin underneath him, screaming his name, but that seemed like an unrealistic dream at the moment.

The door soon opened, "Rinny!"

Her aunt was dressed in a tight long sleeved dress, looking very sexy. It was weird because her aunt was mated, so she didn't age. She kinda looked the exact age as Rin, but you could tell that she was older by the way she acted.

She embraced her niece in strong hug, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Auntie," she replied while embracing her.

They pulled away and Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, pulling him into the house, "Auntie, I would like you to meet Sesshomaru, my boyfriend."

Her aunt's eyes lit up, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Kimi, but you can call me auntie."

Sesshomaru nodded, "It's nice to meet you as well," and went to extend his hand but instead was pulled into a hug by the beautiful woman. He awkwardly hugged her back, not used to this. In Japan, hugging only really happened between lovers, not family, let alone someone you just met.

Her aunt pulled away and then examined him, keeping her hands on his shoulders, "You are very handsome."

"Thank you," he replied while Rin rolled her eyes.

Her aunt then grabbed her niece by the hand, "I'll show you to your rooms. Rin, you have your old bedroom, and Sesshomaru, I apologize, but I can only give you the basement. Our guest bedroom had a pipe burst, and since we've sold the house, we've decided to not fix it."

"You've already sold it?," Rin asked with surprise.

"Yes we did," she replied, "We bought another one a couple streets down. It has a lot more space, an amazing kitchen, and a pool. We are very excited to move in."

"That's great," Rin seemed kinda sad though. It was her childhood home, after all. She wasn't going to complain. She knew her aunt and uncle wanted a large family, and they needed a large house for that, "Sesshomaru and I would love to help you move."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed the two gorgeous women to wear he was going to stay, the basement.

It was finished, so it wasn't disgusting; however it was not ideal. It was small, with a TV, couch, and bathroom.

Her aunt smiled, "How about you two set up and I'll start making lunch? Anything in particular you would like?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I'll eat just about anything."

Rin nodded, "That's true."

"Well I just went shopping and we are having pizza tonight so, how about I make some salad, and then we can make our own sandwiches?"

"Sounds good to me," Sesshomaru said.

"Same," Rin agreed.

Her aunt then turned around and hurried up the stairs, leaving the couple alone, "She's very nice. She's beautiful too, looks a lot like you."

"Lots of people think she's my mom," Rin said while taking the air mattress out of the box, "Sometimes I wish she was."

Sesshomaru grabbed his mates hips and brought her close to him, her back to his chest, "You're very touchy today," she observed.

"I won't be able to touch for a few weeks," he said, "And it's already killing me."

That pull and attraction was always there for them. Usually, it was satiated when they were close and on good terms. However, restrictions were set, and Sesshomaru did not enjoy them.

"You're insatiable," she said as he kissed her neck, wanting to touch her breasts again, "I have my period anyway."

"I really don't care," he replied while turning around to kiss her lips.

She kissed him back, but pulled away first, "Don't make this hard for the two of us."

"I'm trying," he said, "But when I see you I those leggings, I just- I don't know. You're so gorgeous."

"Thank you," she blushed, "This is hard for me, too. I believe in us."

She blew the air mattress up and then motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her.

They went up to the kitchen where her aunt was preparing lunch for them. Once she saw them she began to let them know what she had, "So I just made basic Cesar salad and I have leaf lettuce, tomato, onion, American cheese, and all different kinds of lunch meats."

"You really stocked up," Rin said with a smile.

"Well you know your uncle," she said while rolling her eyes, "He eats everything."

Rin giggled and glanced at Sesshomaru, "I think that comes with the dog demon package."

"We just have high metabolisms," Sesshomaru defended, "And we love food."

Rin and her aunt chuckled a bit before rain asked, "Where is Uncle Mike?"

"Micheal had an emergency and the D.A.'s office," she said while grabbing sodas out of the fridge, "They recently caught a rogue child molester, so the case is crazy."

"Oh," Rin said with a sigh, "When will he be home? I miss him."

"Am I not good enough?," she asked with a laugh, "He's picking up the pizza at 6. Home by 6:30."

"Yay," Rin said while grabbing Sesshomaru's arm.

Her aunt eyes them and smirked, "How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost 3 months," Sesshomaru replied.

"Rin's never brought a boy home before," her aunt told the demon, "You must be pretty special."

Rin blushed, "Thanks auntie."

"I'm not trying to embarrass you," she said, "I want to get to know the man. How old are you, honey?"

Sesshomaru wasn't used to the kindness the woman was giving him. It was nice, though, "I turned 21 in November."

Rin winced at that. They both got shitfaced and Rin ended up puking her brains out in his bathroom the entire night, not pretty.

"So you're three years older than Rin?," she observed.

"I am," he nodded.

Her aunt giggled, "Rinny always liked them older."

"It's not like he's 40!," Rin defended.

Sesshomaru only laughed at her aunt who continued to laugh at her niece, "I'm only teasing, love."

"I know," Rin subconsciously looked at Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand. Before she knew it, she kissed him on the lips, much to his and her aunt's surprise. Rin had never been one to be affectionate around someone. She was always much too embarrassed when someone assumed she was even dating someone, so her aunt was surprised by her actions.

Rin pulled away with a large smile on her face. Sesshomaru also smiled, biting his lip. Maybe these weeks wouldn't be too bad.

"Cute," he aunt said genuinely, "Just don't do that in front of your uncle. You'll give him a heart attack."

000

Her uncle drove up to his house to see a black mustang in his driveway. He instantly scowled, "Great. He's a douchebag."

Her boyfriend was here.

The last thing he wanted to do was meet the man who wanted to fuck his niece. That thought alone made him shiver.

He walked into the house without saying a word, throwing the pizza on the counter and grabbing his mate, pulling her into a passionate kiss, "I've missed you, my love."

Kimi merely raised a brow, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm great," he said while smacking her backside.

Rin felt very uncomfortable and Sesshomaru didn't really know what to do, "Uncle Mike…"

He turned to his niece and ran to give her a bone crushing hug, "My girl! How are you?"

"I'm great!," she smiled, "It's very good to see you."

"Great to see you too, sweetie," he was very happy to see his niece, but then he soon saw the man behind her. A demon.

He turned red, "Who is this?"

Rin went to Sesshomaru immediately, grabbing her mate's hand, "This is Sesshomaru. The demon I was telling you about."

Sesshomaru extended his hand, determined not to fuck this up, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Her uncle grabbed his hand and shook it, "You're from Japan?"

"I am," Sesshomaru replied after letting go from his hand.

"Interesting," he said while walking to his fridge and grabbing a beer, "You know we won the war, right?"

Rin and her aunt froze, "Michael!"

Sesshomaru only chuckled, "I am well aware, sir."

"Good," he then grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down, "Have a seat, Sesshomaru."

Rin glared at her uncle and the at her aunt, who shot her a sympathetic look, and grabbed glasses of water for her guests.

Sesshomaru sat down and looked at her uncle. He refused to lose this battle, but he knew it would be a fight.

"What are your intentions with my Rin? Since you're a demon, you're not dating her for fun, right?," he glared at the man, no boy, in front of him.

"I have every intention to mate your niece, sir," Rin's heart soared at that. He had never said that to anyone else, and then he admitted it to her uncle.

"How old are you?"

"21."

"Are you going to take advantage of my niece by forcing alcohol upon her?," he asked while ironically drinking beer.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the convoluted question, "No. That's rape."

"Glad you know that," her uncle replied, "When will you mate?"

Rin answered this one, "Well we were planning on moving in together after Christmas. I wasn't going to stay in my dorm. After that, we were planning to go to the town hall and get a mating license."

"No ceremony?," her uncle asked.

"Nope," Rin replied.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Rin?," he asked while sighing.

"Well yeah-"

"You will have to spend the rest of your life with this person beside you, and you've only known him for three months. Are you ready to be his mate?"

Rin nodded, "I am. I love him."

The room went cold as Sesshomaru stared at the girl next to him. Though he suspected it, she never said it out loud.

Her uncle then looked to the boy, "No reaction?"

"Excuse me, sir, I don't know how to react. No one has ever said that to me," he said honestly. Rin's eyes softened, did no one ever say that to him?

"Fair enough," her uncle began, "I have one more question for you."

"Yeah?," Sesshomaru did not like the sound of that.

"Is it true that you and your friend started a used panty business?," he asked.

Sesshomaru wanted to die, "Well-"

Rin turned to her mate and her jaw dropped, "What?"

"I can explain," Sesshomaru said, "But how did you know about this?"

"I'm a D.A.," he explained, "I just had to text one of my boys to get some dirt on you."

Sesshomaru looked apologetically at his mate, "We needed money. We're both good with computers. We started a website and made a lot of money."

"Why did you pick that?," her uncle asked.

"It was quick and easy," Sesshomaru replied, "There's a lot of weird people out there."

Rin interrupted, "Who was this with?"

"Gabriel."

"Jaycee's mate?," her aunt said while spitting out her water.

Sesshomaru only nodded and sighed. He was in deep shit, "That website was purely for making money. I, like Rin, have many college loans to pay off. I wanted to feel financially secure. Job prospects were bleak and the amount of school work we were getting would not allow us to have a part time job. I do not regret it at all, because at this rate, I will be able to pay off Rin's loans as well."

"What?," everyone was surprised by that.

"Sesshomaru, I will have almost $70,000 in loans by the time I graduate," Rin said while suppressing a gag.

"I did the math," he said, "I will take care of you."

Rin thought she was going to cry. The money had been hanging over her like a huge burden since she decided to go to college, "Sesshomaru."

She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately in front of her uncle, who was thoroughly pissed off at this point.

"Rin!," he yelled, "Stop this."

She reluctantly pulled away with a smile, turning to her uncle, "What?"

"Do you really love him?," he asked, hoping she said this by accident, "You're an 18 year old girl, who is infatuated by a demon. I'm not okay with this."

"I do love him," she said, "I know you think I'm naïve. I've lived my whole life hiding from love and intimacy, but then I found this man who made me feel alive, and I know you think this is rushed, and it may be, but I know that he is my mate, and I know that when I'm with him, everything is okay."

"Rin," he said, "I don't approve."

"Then I'll prove it to you," Sesshomaru interjected, "I will treat her right. I will be the best mate I can be. What can I do to prove it to you?"

Her uncle looked at her mate, examining him, "How tall are you?"

"About 6 foot 5."

"Ever been in a police car?"

"A few times," he answered honestly.

"Ever done manual labor?"

"I've worked landscape and automotive, sir."

Her uncle chuckled, "We'll have fun tomorrow. For now, get some sleep."

000  
Yikes  
I hope I answered the question about what kind of demon Rin's uncle is. He's a dog demon if you didn't catch it, just a different species than Sesshomaru if you will, less powerful. I'll explain it next chapter. Anyway, review :))))))  
I want 100. I seriously want 100.


	11. Approval

Chapter 11

000

Sesshomaru wanted to die.

He was in Michaels's sports car and on their way to the office in Boston, on a Friday. His task was to file copious amounts of paperwork and get his background thoroughly checked by the high tech information center. After that, he would have to deal with all of Michael's friends and deal with the rest of the central booking nonsense. Apparently, police men and city officials worked around the clock, much to Sesshomaru's chagrin.

The ride was mostly silent and awkward a until Sesshomaru spoke up, "Am I allowed to do all this office paperwork?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"No."

"Then you'll be fine. Pretend you're in training," he responded casually, "And don't speak unless spoken to."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He and Rin's uncle were not getting along. He had never wanted to seek approval from anyone, except for this jerk next to him. He was getting on his nerves.

Both men were stubborn, and wouldn't back down. A good fight would go down, eventually.

Michael eyed the boy next to him. How dare he date his niece? She just turned 18, and all of the sudden, boys wanted at her. The thought of her having sex made him physically ill. Knowing that the boy next to him, wanted to fuck his niece, made him extremely angry.

"Rin is only 18," Michael said out of the blue.

Sesshomaru nodded uncomfortably at the man. It was strange that he was bringing up her age. Then again, this man had no filter for anything, "I know. What's your point?"

"She's naïve," he said angrily, "She knows nothing about being in a relationship, let alone mating. She has no idea what she is getting into."

"You need to give her more credit," Sesshomaru replied, "She knew about us before I could even wrap my head around it. She's not stupid."

"That may be, but she's an emotional wreck of an 18 year-old," they started to hit traffic, which meant their would be a deeper conversation, which Sesshomaru dreaded, "Did you know she's on the pill?"

"I am aware," Sesshomaru looked out the window, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Why would you know?," Michael was furious. His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"We've talked about," Sesshomaru was trying to figure out how to word it, "Contraception."

Michaels jaw clenched. He was extremely angry now, "Well if you've talked about sex, then you must have talked about depression."

Sesshomaru turned to the man next to him, "What?"

"You haven't?"

"I think I'm misunderstanding," Sesshomaru began, "I'm not depressed."

"Oh I know you aren't," he replied, "but my niece is."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at him, "What do you mean?"

"You know nothing about her," he hissed, "This is exactly why I don't approve of this disaster of a relationship. She's on medication. You didn't know about that pill? No. You only knew about the pill that could get you laid."

"She never told me," he defended.

"It was very bad when she was young," Michael said, "So bad, that Kimi and I postponed having a family."

Sesshomaru did not like the sound of that. He didn't want to ask, but did anyway, "Did she try to-"

"Yep," he interrupted, "One of the worst times of my life. I felt like I failed as a parent."

Sesshomaru felt his heart stop, "Why would she ever consider that?"

"I have no idea," Michael was near tears, "But she hated her life. She told me that the kids at school were ruthless to her about her body and about not having a true family. They made fun of her for living in a house with a human and a demon. And then her mother…"

Sesshomaru exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, saying yet again, "She never told me."

"Well now you know," he said, "You were so quick to jump in bed with a person you barely know."

"Just because I don't know her past doesn't mean I don't know her," he replied.

"I don't care what you think you know," Michael grunted out, "Break up with her. I will not accept this."

"I won't," Sesshomaru replied, "I'm not giving up just because you don't approve."

"Rin is a human girl. What will happen when a demon woman falls for you?"

"Rin is the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Sesshomaru yelled, "I physically cannot see myself with anyone except her."

"You say this now," Michael began, "But, I know who you are. I know your family. I know you were once engaged. I know everything. When a better offer comes, with more money, you'll jump on it. The only thing Rin can give you is love, not enough for people like you."

"People like me?," Sesshomaru spat back, "If you know so much, then you know that I was disowned. Any business transaction or previous engagements are null and void. And since you're mated, you know it would be near impossible for me to leave Rin."

"Disowned?," Michael laughed, "You're resume keeps getting better and better."

"Look," Sesshomaru spat, "I don't care if you don't like me. I really don't. All I care about is Rin."

"Whatever," Michael sighed while slowly moving through the traffic. He decided to bring up what Sesshomaru said earlier,, "Near impossible is not unheard of, by the way. Look at your father."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched and his fist tightened, but he refrained from doing anything. A silence ensued in the uncomfortable car until a call came in through the radio, "Officer Taylor?"

Michael grabbed his phone, taking it off blue tooth, "What do you need?"

Sesshomaru couldn't hear what was going on, but it didn't sound good. He quickly hung up the phone and looked at the demon next to him, "Change of plans."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to find a criminal," he stated, "You a good runner?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Michael smiled, "Good, because it's gonna be a chase."

000

"An anonymous tip lead us here," They got out of the car and looked at the ominous building. Michael handed Sesshomaru a gun, "You may need this."

Sesshomaru took the gun, but really didn't want to use it. What the hell was this day going to bring? It was only 10 in the morning.

"You're an officer now?"

"Before I was a D.A., I worked the field. They use me for backup now," he replied cooly.

Sesshomaru sighed. Of course the man was a trained police officer. He could probably have Sesshomaru arrested for breathing.

"This guy is the rogue child molester. He got out a few days ago with insufficient evidence, but we found child pornography on his computer, so we have a warrant. You and I can sniff him out, but be careful, he's a fast little bitch," he said, "Don't shoot, follow my lead, and watch your six."

Sesshomaru nodded. What he thought was going to be a boring day at the office, getting interrogated every once in a while, became an exciting episode of Law and Order. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

Michael opened the door to an abandoned building. He put a finger to his lips, signaling Sesshomaru to be quiet.

Sesshomaru followed the man into the building, immediately smelling the awful stench of a terrible human.

The building was disgusting. There were dead animals scattering the floor, maggots eating away at their decayed flesh. Sesshomaru looked at the carcasses in dismay, it was like a scene out of a horror movie. This guy was clearly a sicko.

Michael noticed this too, "No mercy."

Sesshomaru merely looked at the man who seemed to be very angry with this situation. He made a mental note to stay out of his line of fire.

The went through, clearing each room, trying to figure out where the scumbag was hiding.

The dust settled on the ground, which made the men's footprints visible in the floor. Sesshomaru followed Michael up the stairs, checking behind him every once in a while.

His keen senses were honed to getting the target, and making sure to take care of Rin's uncle. Even though they were two powerful demons, humans had the knack to out run them. Sesshomaru blamed it on the human's inferior muscle system. Demons were much stronger, and therefore carried more weight in muscle. This human could potentially run away due to his lithe body type.

Creeping up the stairs, the pair slowly made their way to the target. From a distance, Sesshomaru heard a small creak coming from the third floor, to their left.

Michael turned his head, almost as if to say, 'You heard that?'

Sesshomaru nodded in response and followed the man to their unknown destination.

The air was thick with tension. Sweat dripped down from Michael's brow as he tightened the grip on his gun. He was ready to kill if needed.

There was nothing he hated more than child molesters. Sicko psychopaths. He wanted to murder all of them.

He wouldn't let his anger get the best of him. Right now, he had to watch the rookie too. If he was harmed, Rin would flip, and the last thing he needed was his niece to be pissed at him.

The second floor was cleared, and the stench of the human grew closer. However, it didn't smell like a living being, it smelled like death. A decaying carcass of a human was more like it.

The two men exchanged surprised glances, and then headed for the third floor, where they prepared themselves for the worst.

Sesshomaru felt a jolt of excitement rush through him. In his 21 years of life, he had never done something that made his adrenaline pump like this. Drugs and sex could never compare to the feeling of suspense between life and death.

Michael and Sesshomaru climbed the stairs with a quicker pace, each step smelling more and more repulsive. The scent was strong, and a body was near. Sesshomaru had never prayed to any sort of God in his life, but now, he was praying to some higher power, pleading for the stench not to come from the body of a child. He didn't know if he could handle that gruesome image.

They made it to the third floor. Everything was insanely quiet. The dust settling, and the blood pumping through their veins could be heard over the intense silence.

They turned the corner to their left, hoping to find the criminal.

The hallway was empty, and the stench was emanating from one room down the hall, that was cracked slightly.

Michael made an instinctive decision, "Don't follow me. You'll know if I need you."

Sesshomaru only nodded and let the expert do his work.

Michael had a bad feeling in his gut, but he went in anyway, such is the life of a police officer.

He made a rash decision to open the door and immediately regretted it.

Bang.

Michael felt a growing pain in his shoulder, and he soon realized he was shot, "Son of a bitch!"

000

Rin got to her aunt's house at 3 in the afternoon, after her long shift at her job. She had been up since 4:00 and was exhausted, "I smell like 15 different flavors of coffee."

She threw her purse on the counter and smiled at her aunt, who was laughing at her while doing the dishes, "Better coffee than other things."

Rin huffed, "I hate working."

"But you're making money," she said happily, "Always look on the bright side, love."

"I'm trying," she replied while kicking off her shoes, "You seem very happy."

Her aunt grinned widely, "I have some news…"

"Oh?"

She grabbed her niece's hand and sprinted towards the master bedroom.

Rin was confused, but went with her aunt anyway.

"One second," her aunt said while going into the bathroom.

Rin sat on the bed, and waited for no longer than 15 seconds. Though it felt longer than that.

She came out of the bathroom with a huge smile. Rin raised a brow then looked at what she was holding.

Pregnancy tests.

Rin stood up, wide eyed, "You're joking."

Her aunt shook her head, teary eyed, "I'm having a baby!"

Rin screeched happily and hugged her aunt, "This is amazing! Does Uncle know?"

"I don't think so. I just found out today because I didn't get my period," she sat down on her bed and rubbed her stomach slowly, "We have been trying, but I was starting to think I would have to go to a fertility clinic. I'm just so happy, Rin."

"I'm so happy for you! I'm going to have a baby cousin! Conor will have some competition," Conor was her cousin from her uncle's side of the family. He was a half demon, like her other cousins would be.

"That reminds me. We have to schedule the move after Conor's grad party," then she completely switched topics, "I can't wait to tell the boys when they get home! Your uncle always wanted a big family," her aunt had stars in her eyes. You could tell that she was already in love with this child.

They moved down stairs to the kitchen, where Rin poured herself some hot chocolate and talked with her aunt.

"You're going to be an amazing mother," Rin said.

Her aunt smirked, "I don't know about that…"

"You were an amazing mother to me," Rin was smiling now, "You'll be an even better mother to your own children."

"Rinny," she was crying now, "You're the sweetest girl! You'll always be the best daughter an eternal 18 year old could ask for."

The two began to laugh at the comment before Rin sipped on her drink, "Enough about me, though. How are you?"

"I've never been better," Rin replied.

"Are you taking your pills?," Kimi asked with a stern face.

"Yeah, but I don't need them yet, really," Rin replied, thinking she was talking about birth control.

"No, Rin. Are you taking your Prozac?," she asked again.

Rin froze. Her depression medication was always a sore subject, "I haven't been."

"Rin. This is serious," she warned, "You cannot just stop taking them!"

"I haven't needed it!," she yelled back, "I've never been so happy, auntie!"

"Rin," she grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "What if this relationship doesn't last? You cannot spiral back into that awful depression. You need those pills."

"I don't!," she was furious now, "Everyone keeps doubting me and this relationship. We are going to be mated!"

"Just because you are going to be mated, doesn't mean you will have a perfect relationship," Kimi said calmly, "You're uncle and I had a tumultuous beginning. You and Sesshomaru could have issues. Not all matings work out, you must know this."

"I do know!," she was starting to cry, "But why can't one good thing happen to me? I'm finally truly happy. My whole life has been a shit show, and now I have a future! Why can't I be happy?"

"You can," Kimi cooed, "I don't want you making rash decisions because of being in love."

"I'll start taking them again," Rin lied.

"All I ask is for you to take care of yourself," she whispered. Rin was like her daughter. She didn't want her to be in distress or go back to the state she was in years ago.

Rin sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 4, and Rin was already exhausted. Her aunt seemed tired too, but they needed to talk, "Rinny, is he really your mate?"

Rin nodded, "That pull has been intense since the beginning. I cannot even describe the feeling. It's like he's he only person on earth when he's close, but not close enough. My mind blurs, my heart pounds, and I feel myself falling deeper in love with him. He's the blood that runs the ought my veins. He may not be good with showing his emotions, but I know he feels the same way."

"And you're not going to have a ceremony?," He ain't pried.

"No."

"That's like eloping!," Her aunt argued, "You should celebrate the occasion, Rin. Your uncle and I had a huge celebration, and then we got married at the reception. You were our flower girl at the ceremony!"

"So you want me to throw a huge wedding while I'm a working college student?," she snapped back, "I never wanted that. I've never seen the appeal, even as a little girl. I'm not like other girls, Auntie. I don't want a huge wedding or ceremony because guess what? It's about us, not anyone else. Spending thousands of dollars on a dress and open bar so people can watch us be happy for a day is ridiculous. That's why we are doing this."

"Is his family okay with this?," she asked suddenly.

'Fuck,' Rin thought, "I have no idea."

"Spectacular," her aunt spat back, "You're eloping and his family will not even meet their daughter-in-law before this. Sounds great."

"He doesn't have a good relationship with his family," Rin protested.

"But you're okay with mating him? Starting a family when you don't even know his?," her aunt sighed and walked towards the kitchen, "Japan is very strict when it comes to mating. After Russia and Afghanistan, they are probably the strictest in the world, and you're not going to acknowledge his family's wishes."

"What do you mean by that?," she asked.

"They are a proud people, with a fascinating culture, but when it comes to mating, they are unwavering. The demon men must court their mate, win over the family, and get approval from the council. It's an arduous process."

"How do you know so much about this?," Rin knew her aunt was smart, but not culturally smart.

"I've been watching documentaries recently," she admitted, "That one blew my mind. America used to have a strict law, but nowadays, people mate whoever they want just by signing a paper at their local town hall. Your uncle and I had a Catholic ceremony, because of his religion. I think you two should try to have some sort of ceremony, religious or not."

"Auntie, I would mate him at a dentist office for all I care," Rin replied, "I don't want a big wedding type thing."

"I think you're making a mistake," Kimi said sternly

"I don't," Rin replied, standing her ground.

Kimi sighed, knowing that there was no way to change her niece's mind at the moment. She was just hoping that Rin was making the right decision for her. The girl was only 18, and had so much in front of her. She didn't want her to give everything up for a boy she barely knew.

They stayed silent for a minute, neither looking at each other. Stubbornness ran in Rin's family.

Her phone began to vibrate suddenly.

Sesshomaru was calling.

"Hello?"

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"There may or may not have been an accident…"

"Oh no."

000

I know that this was more of a filler and the story is starting to slow. Don't worry, it will pick back up soon!

Review please :) love you all.


	12. The Past is the Past

Chapter 12

TRIGGER WARNING: THERE IS SOME BLOODY STUFF! AND SEXUAL STUFF! (And some sexual assault stuff)

000

"Son of a bitch!," he screamed

If there was one thing dog demons were good at, it was protecting. They had great instinct and a knack to sacrifice themselves in order to accomplish a task. However, they were aloof beings. Many people thought they had some form of anti-social personality disorder, because when it came to sex and relationships, they usually only cared for themselves.

But once they found their true mate, they lost all sense of selfishness and lived only for the person who meant the most to them.

Sesshomaru's first instinct was to run right in and protect the man that meant so much to his mate.

When he ran into the room, he was in for a surprise.

Michael was clutching his shoulder, that was shot by a shooter who looked no older than 16.

The boy looked terrified. He pointed the gun right at Sesshomaru, who slowly lowered his gun and looked at his surroundings. Behind the boy, was a dead body, presumably the body of the criminal they were chasing down.

Then it clicked in Sesshomaru's head. He immediately put the gun on the ground and his hands up, stepping in front of Michael.

"We aren't going to hurt you," he said calmly.

The boy held his ground. He was shaking, holding the gun, and crying. He was truly in hysterics.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Put the gun down."

"No!," the boy screamed back. Now Sesshomaru was at a loss. He wasn't good at comforting people, nor was he trained for situations like this.

However, he found himself asking, 'what would Rin do?'

"What's your name?," he asked suddenly.

The boy halted and lowered his gun a bit, "Tyler."

"Tyler," Sesshomaru began thinking of what to say to the distressed boy. He looked down at Michael, who was clutching his shoulder in pain. He mouthed for him to call for backup before saying, "My name is Sesshomaru. I know, it's weird. I'm here to help."

Michael gave him a weird look and Sesshomaru just ignored him, "Are you okay, Tyler?"

"No," he said again.

Sesshomaru took a step closer to the kid, and looked at the dead body on the floor, "Did he hurt you?"

The boy nodded, "He ruined my childhood! He ruined everything!"

"I know how you feel, but please relax. Did you do this to him?," Sesshomaru asked quietly.

The boy looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and nodded. Michael's eye widened. How did Sesshomaru get a confession out of the boy so fast?

"Okay Tyler," Sesshomaru walked closer to him, hands still up, "Put down the gun."

The kid looked at him and slowly put the gun on the ground. Once he put it down, Sesshomaru immediately kicked it away.

"Everything is going to be alright," Sesshomaru cooed, "You're safe now."

The boy looked tired and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. Sesshomaru grabbed him, knowing he would pass out. The boy collapsed in his arms and Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that his somewhat plan work out.

He laid the boy on the ground and ran over to his soon-to-be in-law.

Michael was clearly in pain as he spoke to Sesshomaru, "The pedophile was waiting for us. The gun is meant to kill demons. The kid probably picked it up and fired without thinking."

Sesshomaru examined the wound and noticed that the bullet was one that caused infections. He needed to get it out asap. He remembered that Michael had gloves and a small first aid kit in his jacket.

"What are you doing?," Michael asked in pain.

"I was an EMT for my first two years of school," he said.

"There's no fucking way you're going anywhere near me," he warned.

"Would you rather die?," he asked sternly.

"Yes."

"Shut up," Sesshomaru commanded while ripping open the man's shirt. He tore off the sleeve of his other arm and curled it up into a ball, "You might want bite into this."

Michael scowled but put the shirt in his mouth anyway, "Make it quick."

Sesshomaru breathed in and out before putting on the gloves and grabbing the sterile tweezers. This was gonna hurt.

Sesshomaru moved to his wound and examined it. The bullet was moving further into the demon's shoulder, the hole threatening to close, which would be bad. Really bad.

Sesshomaru had to act fast so he took the tweezers and went into his wound.

Michael flinched and groaned as Sesshomaru opened his wound again, digging deep into his skin for the bullet.

Blood poured out of the wound and all over Sesshomaru. His shirt was now stained with the man's blood.

Sesshomaru stayed focused and felt the tweezers hit the small bullet. With precision and grace, Sesshomaru was able to get the bullet out of the man's shoulder quickly. However, much pain was caused by the action.

Michael had never felt worse pain in his entire life. The bullet meant to penetrate his skin was laced with venom from a viper demon. Rare and expensive poison was viper venom. Illegal as well. It could only be taken from an unconscious, tortured demon, unwilling to give it up. It went for millions on the black market.

It was doing its job, "Did you call for backup?"

"Yeah," he said his voice shaking, "They should be here soon."

"Keep talking to me," Sesshomaru said while wrapping the destroyed shirt around his shoulder to try to stop the blood from flowing out.

"I want you to wait," he said quietly.

"Wait for what?"

"Wait for Rin," he said, "You need to see her at her worst before you make your decision. I don't want her in a one-sided relationship."

"It's not one-sided," Sesshomaru hissed, "It's not one-sided at all."

"So you love her?," he asked while gripping his shoulder, the venom making its way into his body, albeit slowly.

"I-," Sesshomaru stuttered, "I'm honestly not sure of that yet. But I know she won't mate me until I do."

"So that's all you care about?"

"No," Sesshomaru pressed down on the wound while trying to formulate words, "I have never felt this way before, and I'm having trouble dealing with it, but what I can tell you is that Rin has changed me in a way I can't describe to you. In a few short months, she had me sober, focusing on school, and focusing on her. She has this way with words that's so encouraging and thought provoking. She's a poetic mystery that I'm still trying to solve. I'm not the same man I was in August, and I am forever indebted to her for that."

Michael sighed, "I still hate you."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Of course."

000

Rin and Kimi ran into the hospital, pushing people aside like it was nobody's business.

Kimi thought she was going to explode. Her nerves were shooting through the roof.

Running down the wing, Rin quickly saw her mate, leaning against the wall, shirtless.

Why did he always look so good? But also, why was he shirtless?

Rin grabbed her aunt's hand and ran to him. He seemed rather mellow, not phased by anything, but then again, he was probably holding all the emotions in, "Sessh?"

His head snapped towards the sound of her melodic voice, though he remained emotionless. Rin could tell that something was bothering him.

Kimi ran ahead of Rin and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, "Where is he?"

"He's in the room, the doctors are almost done giving him medication," he replied.

"Please tell me he's okay!"

"He'll be 100% healthy in a week," Sesshomaru said, "He was shot by a bullet meant to kill demons. We got here before the infection could spread."

"Thank God," she said while exhaling a breath, "I was worried sick. Did you save him?"

"Well I don't know if I saved him-"

Before he could finish, Kimi pulled him into a hug, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru could not figure out why this family loves touching each other so much, but hugged her back anyway.

She then ran into the room and Rin steeped towards her mate. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled, "You need to give yourself more credit."

Sesshomaru somewhat smiled at that, "You should go see him."

Rin nodded and looked down to see his bloody shirt in his hand. Her eyes widened, "Are you hurt too?"

"No," he replied, "It's not my blood."

Rin was shocked, but didn't show it, opting to remain calm in a serious time. Though inside of her, she was very anxious for her aunt and uncle.

She ran into the room, to see her aunt crying and her uncle rolling his eyes at her and saying, "Stop crying, I'm fine."

"You know how worried I get, Michael," she hissed back, "And with the baby-"

She stopped mid sentence and her eyes widened. Michael stood up a bit and stared at the love of his life, "Baby?"

Kimi nodded and smiled, "I found out today. I was hoping for tell you in a more glamorous way."

Michael didn't know what to do, "A baby? It's mine right?"

She smacked him, causing him to groan in pain, "It was a joke!"

"Not a funny one!," she yelled back.

"Relax, dear heart," he cooed, "All is well," he glanced over at his niece and winked, "My girls are here now."

Rin smiled and walked over to her uncle, "You okay?"

"I'm grand," he replied with a smile, "How's your boy toy?"

"Please don't call him that," she pleaded with disgust, "He's fine I guess."

"I don't know about that," Michael replied, "It was pretty gruesome, and a bit tragic. Take him home, we'll be back in a few hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said, "He's a good guy. I like him."

"Are you just saying that because he saved your ass?," she asked with a smirk.

"That did help him, I won't lie," he chuckled, "But he loves you, and I saw that. Don't tell him I like him though, I still want to fuck with him."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Fine. Love you guys."

"Love you too," Kimi said while stroking her mate's hair.

Rin watched the couple for a few seconds. Not a very long time, but in those seconds, you could see years of love. The way her uncle looked at her aunt with pure, unadulterated, adoration. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled the widest smile she had even seen. Her aunt was crying.

Rin turned around and smiled, hoping that her future would parallel her family's.

000

"Ready to drive in my car?," Rin asked him as they walked to her car.

"I didn't know you had one," he replied.

"I do," she said, "I couldn't take it to school, and since you have one, I haven't really needed it."

"Hn," he said, looking melancholy.

Rin noticed that he seemed off, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," he replied.

Rin raised a brow at that while getting into her car, "This is a stick, so it might be a bumpy ride."

"You can drive a stick? Impressive," he smirked, "Kinda hot, actually."

"Me knowing how to drive a car turns you on?," she asked while starting it, "Any other weird fetishes I need to know about?"

He chuckled before saying, "Nope."

The drive home was rather silent and awkward. Rin knew something was bothering him, eating away at his soul, but she wanted to wait till they got to the house. For now it was just small talk, "You should put on a shirt. It's cold."

"Wow," he said, "Because I have so many shirts to choose from right now."

"No need for the sass," she yelled back, "You're not in a good mood."

"I just saw your uncle get shot by a kid who was raped by a disgusting human being," he hissed, "Why would I be in a good mood?"

Rin sighed, "I'm sorry."

Once they got to the house, Rin suspected that things would get better, but they didn't. She sensed that many things were bothering him.

He walked in and went down to the basement immediately, leaving Rin alone upstairs and in a state of confusion. She took off her jacket and followed him down the stairs. Once she got there she saw him sitting on the couch rubbing his forehead.

"What's going on?," she asked while walking towards him.

"Nothing."

"Sesshomaru," she scolded, "Talk to me. Please."

He looked at her as she sat down next to him. Her eyes looked watery, like she was genuinely feeling what he was feeling, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You never told me you suffer from depression," he pointed out, "Why should I tell you what's going on?"

Rin grabbed his hand, refusing to give up and fight with him, "I tried to kill myself when I was 11. I hated myself and I hated my life. The year before, I found out that my aunt and uncle weren't actually my parents, and realized that my Mom never wanted me and I would never meet my Dad. On top of that, I was chubby, had boobs, and braces. I was told how ugly I was on a regular basis by everyone. Ever since then I've been on medication. Recently, about the time I met you, coincidence maybe, I became truly happy, and no longer needed my meds. It's because you're the one good thing that's ever happened to me."

She looked him in the eye and forced his head to hers, "Now you tell me."

He turned away from her, "It was just disturbing to see a young boy like that kill someone and shoot at another."

"He killed his rapist?," she asked.

"He saw him on the street by chance, followed him into the building, pretended to seduce him, and then killed him," Sesshomaru replied, "And I don't blame him. I would've killed him to."

Rin squeezed his hand harder, "Is he being charged?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Voluntary manslaughter I believe."

"What else is going on?," she asked, "There's more to this. Was it the blood? I knew you were an EMT, but I still-"

"Stop," he said while grabbing his forehead.

Rin could see he was in pain but didn't know what to do. She tried to think of what to say to him but couldn't form the words, "Please tell me."

He didn't budge, so she moved in front on him. Kneeling before him, laying her hands on his legs, looking up at him, Rin bore her heart and soul, "I'm in love with you. Nothing you tell me will change that."

Sesshomaru looked away in shame, not even knowing himself what was bothering him, "It was the blood. It just hit me that your uncle could have been dead."

Rin didn't believe him, but let it go, "Okay."

She put her hand on his shoulder. It was comforting, as her presence always was, "Thank you for today. You saved him."

"He's a good man," Sesshomaru replied, "A jackass, but a good man."

"He likes you," Rin smiled, "He didn't want me to tell you that though."

He nodded with a smirk before he really looked at her, "You're beautiful."

She blushed, "Thank you. You're very attractive as well."

"Why do you always blush when I compliment you?," he asked.

"I'm just not used to it I guess," she said quickly, "I know it's stupid."

"No," he replied, "It's adorable."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

He lifted her off the floor and onto his lap, draping her legs over his, and allowing her breasts to be closer to his face. He stroked her soft legs while asking, "What do you want to do?"

Rin smirked and took one of his hands, bringing it under her breast, "Let's have some fun, if you're up for it."

"I'm always up for you," he said with a wink.

Rin rolled her eyes at the innuendo, "Just grab my boobs already."

"No need to tell me twice," he said while sliding his hand under her shirt, massaging her ample chest. She loved the feeling. The attention on her breasts made her moan in pure pleasure.

Sesshomaru loved to watch her. It made his ego grow every single time she threw her head back in bliss, "You want to go a little farther today?"

Rin bit her lip, "What do you mean?"

"I want to go down on you," he said, "Do you want to do that?"

"Yes," she said while getting off his lap and laying on the air mattress on the ground.

He chuckled at her, "Eager are we?"

"Shut up," she said while taking off her shirt, leaving her only in her black bra, "Come here."

He gladly followed her on the bed, kissing her breasts as he laid on top of her, "Are you ready?"

She nodded while moving down under him, trying to make her face level with his. She smiled at his handsome face before kissing his awaiting lips. The feeling of love that came from her was something he had never felt before. All the women in his life only liked him for his looks and money, but with Rin, he knew she was here for the right reasons.

He slid down her body, taking off her yoga pants, leaving her only in her matching bra and underwear, "You look ravishing."

She blushed yet again as he slowly took off her underwear. He kissed down her legs, following the trail that her panties left. She closed her thighs together out of instinct, causing him to smile. He loved how innocent she was.

"We can stop, Rin," he cooed.

"I don't want to, but I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"I'll take care of you," he answered seductively.

He spread her legs open, revealing her glistening sex. It was completely untouched, all for him. He swore he would make it the best experience of her life.

Rin relaxed herself as Sesshomaru got closer to her sex. He kissed her inner thighs, getting ever so close the area she wanted him to be. He teased her a bit by running his nose over her sweet bud. She shuddered every time he did that.

"Sesshomaru, please."

"Be patient," he whispered, "I will make you feel like you're on top of the world."

Rin nodded, but wanted him to hurry up. Her body needed him like she never needed anything before.

He opened her up a bit more to see the glistening inner lips of her. He licked his lips like her was going to eat the best meal of his life.

Then, he went down, his tongue attacking her sex without mercy. Her back arched at the foreign feeling. Never had she ever felt like this before. Nothing compared the the sweet pleasure she was feeling.

Sesshomaru loved it. He had claimed her as his in a sense. Though there would be no real penetration, Sesshomaru had taken a part of her innocence, which made her forever his. The next step would be taking her and marking her. That would be his greatest moment in his life.

He continued his assault on her wetness, flicking her bud with his tongue, penetrating her untouched hole with his fingers. She was so tight, like she never even touched herself before.

She tasted sweet. He had never eaten a girl out that he felt so strongly for before, and he was beginning to enjoy it. He usually only did this so girls would suck his dick afterwards or allow him to fuck, but in this instant, he wanted nothing in return. Seeing her splash around the sheets, gripping them, arching her back, and throwing her head back in bliss was enough to satisfy him for the night.

Her mind was fuzzy. All she could think about was his tongue on her and how great she was feeling. The experience was a violent euphoria, filling her with unknown feelings and love.

He didn't want to stop. She tasted so good. He was a greedy man who wanted every drop of her.

His tongue traveled under her bud, lapping the wetness. He sucked on her lips and teased her opening with his finger. She was sweating, grabbing the sheets, pulling at his hair, all actions she never pictured herself doing. She never saw herself as a sexual being until now. He had corrupted the young girl, but she felt it was for the better.

After teasing her pussy for a long time, he made it to her sacred flower. Without warning, he sucked on it, causing Rin to lose it. She had never felt so alive until he made her cum. She felt a growing feeling pool in her stomach, and a wave of tingling shoot through her.

She couldn't hold it in much longer, "Fuck…"

He smirked as she bit her lip, "Cum for me."

He gave one last flick of his tongue and she melted in her hands. She grabbed her breasts and moaned out in ecstasy. A flood of herself rushed out of her, which Sesshomaru gladly licked up until she was clean.

She was breathing hard, her heart rate starting to slow again as she came down from her orgasm, "That was amazing."

Sesshomaru licked his fingers and smiled, "I do my best."

Rin nodded and smiled back, "Thank you, my love. I can't imagine what our sex life will be like."

"Non-stop," he replied casually, to which Rin smacked him lightly on the chest. He chuckled and looked at the clock, "It's late. You should go to your room."

"But I want to stay with you," she said with sad eyes.

"I want you in my bed every night," he acknowledged while looking at her, "But I also don't want to be murdered by your uncle."

"Fair enough," she sighed while putting her underwear back on and gathering up her clothes. Then she smiled seductively, "I'll be thinking of you."

"Likewise," he kissed her one last time before she headed up the stairs, and out of the basement.

Sesshomaru fell back on his air mattress and stared at the ceiling, wondering why the hell he was getting this migraine. It seemed to have to do with something from his past, but he couldn't remember it just yet.

He searched the deepest corners of his mind, but to no avail. Why did it come up after today? Was it really the blood? No. Was it the boy? Maybe, but not the boy himself, most likely his story.

But how would that have connected to Sesshomaru? These were the thoughts plaguing his mind, the thoughts that would cease, even when he carried himself into a deep sleep.

 ** _Dream:_**

 _"Sesshomaru," a beautiful woman spoke to him in a soothing voice, "You've grown so much. I would've thought you were 15, not 12."_

 _Sesshomaru stayed silent, but nodded at the woman. They were alone in a big bedroom. She was sitting on the bed with a large smile on her face, "Surely all the girls are all over you. You're very handsome."_

 _"Thank you for the compliment," he replied in a whisper._

 _She grabbed his hand and put her own on his head, soon bringing it down to his cheeks, "So handsome."_

 _Sesshomaru backed away before the woman pulled him closer, "I like you, Sesshomaru."_

 _He gulped, "I like you too."_

 _She started to shed her clothing in front of him, "Have you ever been with a woman?"_

 _He shook his head while staring at her bare breasts. That was he first time he had ever seen a woman like that. She smiled, "So innocent."_

 _The boy was already taller than her, much to her happiness, "You remind me of my ex husband. Fit and strong."_

 _He began to feel uncomfortable, like he didn't belong. He needed to find his mom, but she was probably with some guy, not even thinking about her own son. She took off his shirt and went to take off his pants, but he protested, "I want to go now. I want to see my mom."_

 _"But we've only just started, Sesshomaru. And besides, your mother is busy. You always bother the poor woman."_

 _Sesshomaru felt the insult in his heart. He loved his mother, but she never aired for him. The demon woman in front of him was older and therefore stronger than him, "Let's see what you got, Sesshomaru."_

 _She grabbed him, taking off his pants, forcing him to go inside of her._

He woke up in a sweat. His breathing had faltered and he found himself grasping for air. His heart rate has increased.

He also had a headache. He grabbed his forehead and groaned in pain. He was also very ashamed. Ashamed that he let that happen. Ashamed that he couldn't remember. Ashamed that he was supposed to be powerful, but wasn't in that moment.

He got out of bed and went upstairs. He had to see Rin. She was the only person to ever love him no matter what he did. She would nurture him, which was something he never got from his mother or father, something he craved his entire life. He realized that he needed to be loved.

He walked up the stairs, glancing at the clock. It was 3 in the morning.

He sighed, but continued to walk to her room.

When he got there, he noticed that the lights in her room were on. She was up to. He knocked on the door softly, to which a shirtless Rin answered the door, "Sesshomaru! I was just going to see you. I woke up a few minutes ago and felt like you were in distress."

Her stared at her boobs for a moment. They were always so perky and perfect, but then he reminded himself that he was here for a reason.

"I needed to see you too," he replied, "I shouldn't have sent you away."

"Are you okay?," she asked while throwing on a shirt.

"Yeah," he said, "I just needed to make sure you're alright."

"I know it's a dog demon thing to be all macho and protect your mate," she said, "But I want to protect you too. You can be vulnerable around me. That's what I'm here for."

"There's nothing to talk about," he said, but she knew he was lying.

She grabbed his hand and moved to sit next to him, "You can tell me anything."

He looked at her with sad eyes, "Please don't ever try to hurt yourself. I don't know what I would do. Please take your medication, and please tell me when you're sad. You've enchanted me, and I don't think I could live without you."

Rin teared up a bit, "I won't ever, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry for not telling you. I would have, but I know you think humans are weak, and I figured that would make me look weaker."

"You've proven me wrong every day, Rin," he admitted, "You're the strongest woman, scratch that, person, I've ever met. You're stronger than me."

"I don't know about that," she said while a blush formed across her face. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing, "Sleep with me."

"Pardon?"

"Like fall asleep next to me," she said, "This bed is queen sized, and I'll talk to Auntie and Uncle Mike tomorrow, so don't worry about any consequences."

He got right into bed next to her. She took off her shirt once more and cuddles up next to him, being the big spoon. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her, but she wouldn't let go, "I want to be the big spoon tonight, so I can protect you."

Sesshomaru chuckled a bit, but let her do what she wanted.

Soon enough, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

000

Yikes! What are your opinions? I want 120 reviews!

Sorry for not replying to reviews! I've been super busy lately!


	13. For the Love of Family

Chapter 13

Sessh is v OOC this chapter!

000

"Hello?"

"Gabe? Where are you right now?," Sesshomaru asked while walking down the driveway of the Taylors.

Gabe scowled, "I'm at this stupid fucking party that my parents have thrown. There's a ton of people here that have massive sticks up their asses. Jay isn't even here."

"Is there any way you can get me? You lived close to Rin when you were in high school correct?"

"Yeah? Why?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I need to tell you something."

"Whatever," he said, "Anything that gets me out of this suffocating environment. I'll be there in 5."

Sesshomaru walked to the end of the street, texting Rin, saying that Gabe had an emergency and he would be back as soon as possible. Being the way she is, she let him go with little questioning. She trusted him completely.

The snow fall was calming. He walked through it with ease, admiring the beauty of nature. Rin would have loved to take this walk with him. She would have made some poem on the spot about snow and then would have made him laugh. But, he needed to clear his mind and focus on his past. With Rin, she would have taken his mind off all that.

He made it to the end of the street and saw Gabe pulling up to the side of the road. He rolled down the window and winked, "You rang?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and got into the car. Sesshomaru was wearing jeans, work boots and a jacket, while his friend was dressed in a full suit with an expensive trench coat. It was pretty funny to see. Soon, Gabe pulled back onto the road and asked, "Where to?"

"Anywhere. Somewhere quiet preferably," he said while grabbing his pounding forehead.

"You okay?," Gabe asked with concern.

"Not really," Sesshomaru answered honestly.

That's when Gabe knew something was terribly wrong. He floored it down the street, driving to a destination unknown to Sesshomaru. The snow fell around them peacefully, and Sesshomaru tried to take his mind off a repressed memory that came back to him so quickly. He needed to tell someone, and Gabe was the lucky guy. Sesshomaru trusted Gabe completely. They had known each other forever, and always kept their secrets. They promised to be friends since their meeting at four years of age, and they have continued to persevere though out the years. Sesshomaru knew he would listen.

Gabe eventually pulled into a parking lot that over looked a small pond. The pond was frozen, and the snow fell onto it beautifully. Gabe figured it was the best place to go.

"Cigarette?," Sesshomaru asked while pulling out a new pack.

"You smoke?," Gabe asked while taking one.

"No," he replied, "I just need something to calm down."

He lit the cigarette with his lighter and then handed it to Gabe, who lit the killing device expertly.

"This is nice," Sesshomaru said after exhaling his first puff.

"Yeah," Gabe looked at the view, "When I found out that Dad was cheating on Mom, I ran all the way here to clear my thoughts. It was always comforting in times of stress."

Sesshomaru knew that feeling, "Was that the first time you found out?"

Gabe chuckled sarcastically while nodding, "And certainly not the last. My Dad still fucks other women, and I think my Mom knows."

"That sucks," Sesshomaru replied.

"Yep. At least your father divorced and unmated your mother. My Dad still leads my Mom on."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure my father sleeps around with other women while being mated to my step-mother. Saw him fuck some intern of his in his office one time. However, I think he does love Izayoi."

"I can relate. There are times where my Dad looks at my Mom like she's the most beautiful woman in the world. But, he still cheats. High school was even worse with my parents and other things too," Gabe said, "I had a pregnancy scare with my girlfriend during my senior year, right during application season, a good friend of mine died of a heroin overdose, and my parents were fighting violently. This was the one place that I could be happy. It sounds stupid, but I could feed the ducks and lay down on the dock. It was really nice."

"I had a place like that in Japan," Sesshomaru looked down at the frozen lake, seeing how the ice made beautiful patterns over the water, "There was an abandoned shrine outside of Tokyo. I remember running there when Sara got an abortion."

"Sara, your fiancé, was knocked up? By you?," Gabe asked with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I was 16 at the time, and I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to piss off my father even more, so we decided it was the best option. I didn't even go with her. I ran to the shrine and did cocaine or something like that. Whenever things got too tough, I ran from them, like a coward. When my friend Kagura was beaten and raped by her boyfriend, I ran. When my brother was in the hospital after being in a car accident with me, I ran. Hell, I even ran away to America."

"You got in a car accident with Yash?"

"I was dunk driving and hit a tree," Sesshomaru confessed, "Luckily, I got the brunt of the impact, and Inuyasha only broke his arm. I felt worse for my step-mom than my Dad. She really loves my brother, and in a sense, she loved me. She was concerned about me while my Father wished me to be dead."

"Yikes," Gabe whispered, "That's bad. You were young, though. And let's be real, you had no guidance as a child."

Sesshomaru laughed in spite, "Our lives are so fucked up."

Gabe shrugged, "A bit. I think Jay has really set me straight though. Whenever I get pissed at my Dad, she's always there to comfort me. I think Rin is really helping you too."

"Yeah," he agreed, "She is."

There was a pregnant pause before Gabe walked over to his friend, who was leaning on a frozen railing, "What's wrong? You're kinda freaking me out."

"I don't really know how to say this," Sesshomaru admitted, "So I'll start off with a question. Do you remember how you lost your virginity?"

Gabe smirked, "Hell yeah. It was with a hot chick named Dani when I was 15. I came way before she did."

Sesshomaru smirked and then asked, "Do you remember what I told you?"

"About your story?," Gabe asked, "Yeah. You were 12 or 13 and it was with Sara, who was also like 12 or 13."

"That was a lie," Sesshomaru said, "Or I just realized it was a lie."

Gabe raised a brow, "Umm okay…"

"I was 12," Sesshomaru began, "But I didn't have sex with her. I had sex with her recently divorced mother."

Gabe's eyes widened, "What? Sesshomaru…"

"I honestly couldn't remember it," he said, "Until the other day when this 16 year old kid killed his rapist, suddenly I got these awful headaches, and then I had a weird dream of the encounter."

"Oh my god," Gabe said while standing next to his friend, "You were raped."

Sesshomaru cringed at the word, "I wouldn't say raped."

"Did you want to do it?," Gabe asked with a bit of anger.

"No."

"Then you were raped!," he yelled, "You were also 12! That's way below the age of consent! And how old was she? She could have been 300! That's disgusting."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I don't know why it came to me. It really hasn't affected my life that much."

"It hasn't?," Gabe challenged, "You could barely be in a relationship with a girl until now, you have no respect for women, and you resent your mother for not being there for you. You have anger issues, trust issues, I could keep going. This all makes so much sense now. You need to get some help."

"I respect Rin," he yelled back, "I believe that I love her, and I don't need help."

"She's the best person to talk to about this with," he said, "She wants to help victims of sexual assault for a living! She loves you too! You have to talk to her about this."

"That's weak," he said, "What happened was a moment of weakness, nothing more."

"You wouldn't be here, telling me if it was just a moment of weakness," Gabe hissed at him, "If you think talking to your mate about a traumatic experience is weakness, you are an idiot. And I know that you're no idiot, Sesshomaru. You're my best friend who used to be an asshole, and is now a good person. You deserve to be happy."

"Please keep this between us for now," Sesshomaru pleaded, "I don't need people talking."

"Am I the only one who knows?," Gabe asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. No one else knew. And if he had it his way, nobody else would ever know.

"I would never tell anyone," Gabe replied while resting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I want to kill that woman."

"She's already dead," Sesshomaru explained, "She killed herself when I was in high school. I'm starting to understand why her funeral was so happy for me."

"I'm glad she can't hurt anyone else," Gabe said, "But you still need to tell Rin. She will always be there for you."

"I know," Sesshomaru acknowledged, "I don't know how to tell her."

"You'll figure it out," Gabe replied, "You can do this. You're the strongest person I know, and one of the hottest."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his friend, "You're so weird."

He threw the cigarette on the ground and smashed it under his foot. Gabe did the same.

"So you think you love her?," Gabe repeated with genuine interest.

"Well I guess," Sesshomaru replied, "we got to third base the other day."

"And…?"

"And…," Sesshomaru mocked, "the rest is private."

"Private?," Gabe was in shock, "You always shared your conquests. You must be in looooovvveee."

"She's not a conquest," he replied, "And I genuinely enjoyed it. So did she."

"You went down on her!," Gabe screamed with joy, "You ate the pussy! In her family home! What a win! I ship you guys now."

Sesshomaru gave him a weird look to which Gabe shook his head and said, "Jay's rubbing off on me. Anyway, tell me."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes yet again, "None of your business."

"How was the head she gave?," he asked while smacking him lightly.

Sesshomaru didn't answer him. He merely stared off to the scenery.

Then Gabe started to laugh hysterically, "Oh my God. You didn't get any!"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said while shooting him a deathly glare.

"Sesshomaru fucking Taisho gave a girl head with nothing in return," he screamed across the lake, "Stop the fucking presses! You're not just in love, my friend. You're whipped."

"I'm not whipped," Sesshomaru replied, "I happen to want to satisfy her."

Gabe chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Welcome to the wonderful world of mating. It's a sex and hormone-filled ride. I was whipped at one point myself, and I'll admit it, I still kinda am."

"Thanks," Sesshomaru spat back sarcastically.

"I got you, bro," Gabe said, "Can we go back to Rin's house? It's wicked cold out."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll text her. I'm sure her aunt and uncle won't mind."

He soon got the confirmation text and Gabe sped off towards her street, wanting to escape his own reality as much as Sesshomaru did. Sesshomaru decided to make small talk, "Where's Jay?"

"She's visiting family in Vermont for Christmas," Gabe replied, "So I've been dying."

"I see," Sesshomaru said, "You probably could spend Christmas with us."

"I wouldn't want to impose, but I would so rather do that," he replied with a small smile.

"I'll ask Rin for you," Sesshomaru promised, "Her uncle cannot say no to her."

000

They walked into the house awkwardly, but were greeted by Rin's aunt, "Sesshomaru!"

She gave him big hug and a kiss on the cheek, to which Sesshomaru said, "Congratulations, by the way. I wasn't able to tell you the other day."

She blushed and put a hand on her stomach, "Thank you darling."

Michael was drinking a coffee and looked at the boy in front of him. Sesshomaru walked over to him and went to shake his hand, but was pulled into a hug instead, "Welcome to the family, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru felt great now. He was ready to do what he had to do, because he was finally accepted.

Soon footsteps came running down the stairs, and Rin flew into the room, jumping onto her mates back and kissing his cheek.

He held onto the legs and turned his face to kiss her lips. She giggled at the kiss, loving every minute of it.

He then turned to Gabe and to his in-laws, "Kimi, Michael, this is Gabe Jennings, my best friend."

Michael quirked a brow, "Gabe Jennings? As in son of Jonathan Jennings? The defense attorney?"

Gabe gulped and replied, "Yes."

Michael laughed, "I face him in court for nearly every high profile case. He's a piece of work."

Rin slapped her Uncle's arm but Gabe only agreed, "Yeah I kinda hate him."

"Do all rich boys have daddy issues?," Michael asked.

Kimi shot her mate a look before she grabbed Gabe and pulled him into a hug, "Any friend of Sesshomaru's is a friend of ours!"

Then Rin chimed in, "He's Jay's mate."

Kimi squealed, "I love Jaycee! This is so exciting!"

She grabbed her phone and moved to take a selfie with the confused man, "I'm going to snapchat her!"

"You have a snapchat, Auntie?," Rin asked, "And you have Jay's, but not mine?"

Her aunt nodded before sending the picture with a giggle. The three young adults turned to Michael who merely shrugged, "I don't ask questions anymore."

Rin laughed a bit before hugging her longtime friend Gabe, "You look nice."

"Thank you!," he said with a smile, "Sesshomaru just helped me escape from a terrible party."

"Stay with us then!," Rin replied with a smile, "We're going to be lazy today. Sessh could probably lend you some comfortable clothes!"

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "My stuff's in the basement. I have an extra pair of sweats and an old t shirt in my backpack."

Gabe looked around and saw that both Rin's aunt and uncle were okay with him staying for the day, "Thanks. That would be great."

Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and smiled at Gabe. Then Sesshomaru plucked up the courage to ask her a question, "Can I talk to you alone for a bit?"

Rin glanced up at him, confused, but nodded, "Of course."

She turned to her aunt and uncle and said, "We'll be right back!"

She lead her mate up the stairs before her aunt or uncle could say anything, locking her the door to her room behind her, "I'm worried about you."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Why?"

"You're not telling me something," she said, "You're hiding something. You're not sick of me, are you?"

"Of course not, idiot," he replied with an eye roll, "But I do have to tell you something."

"Okay," she said while sitting down on her bed, legs crossed Indian style.

Sesshomaru moved to her dresser, looking at the pictures of her with her family and friends, then seeing a picture of the two of them laughing together. He smiled at it before speaking up, "I really don't know how to say this to you."

"You don't have to say it," she cooed, "I'm a patient person. I can wait as long as you'd like."

"I'm fucked up," he said, "And I sometimes think you would better off with out me."

"What?," she said. He refused to look at her, only looking at his reflection in a nearby mirror. The man who was gorgeous, smart, and powerful, had crumbled in a matter of a few days.

"But I'm selfish," he continued, "And I want you. I want you in my bed. I want you in my head. I want you underneath me, screaming my name. But I'm not worthy of you or of that."

"Baby, where is this coming from?," Rin asked while coming up behind him, resting her hand on his back.

"You're pure, and you deserve more than me," he said with frown.

"Shut up!," she said, "I want you too! You and I are equally worthy of each other. Remember when you finally pulled your head out of your ass and saw me as equal? From that point on, their was equal respect between us. I love you! Stop talking like this."

Sesshomaru's head fell and he rubbed his pounding forehead with the palms of his hands. Then, he blurted it out, "I was assaulted, Rin."

Rin backed away from him for a second, knowing exactly what he meant, but unable to process it, "What?"

"You heard me," he said, "I've never said it out loud until now."

"Who did that to you?," her eyes turned angry, like she was ready to kill.

"The woman is dead," he explained, "I was 12 and she was a lot older. I didn't remember it until the incident with the kid the other day."

Rin grabbed him from behind and hugged him. He stood up, staring at the wall, while she embraced him, while heartedly. Then, she started to cry. He raised a brow at her. He never cried at this, sure he was frustrated and angry, but never really sad.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because the person I love was hurt!," she yelled.

"I don't see how you could see me the same way," he said warily.

She looked at him, ending her embrace and putting her hands on his shoulders, "What if it was me? What if I was a rape victim? Would you look at me differently?"

"Of course not," he said, disgusted by the thought of anyone touching Rin. If anyone hurt her in such a despicable way, he would murder them.

"Then why would I look at you differently?"

"Because I'm a guy."

"That means nothing," she yelled, "You are a strong man. You're good looking, smart, and powerful. That woman didn't take that away from you. She didn't break you. You're still the man I fell in love with."

The tattoos, muscles, and tough exterior masked his past well. He wasn't a victim though, he was a survivor, "That took a lot of courage, Sesshomaru."

"I don't want pity, Rin," he said sternly.

"I'm not pitying you," she snapped back, moving in front of him and placing her hands on his cheeks. The feeling of his stubble relaxed her. She knew what to do, "You're the strongest person in the world, my love. In a matter of weeks, we'll belong together, okay? I will help you through this. This is what I'm here for."

Sesshomaru relaxed in her embrace, "I'm not afraid of sex or intimacy, clearly. I do have trouble trusting people and getting close to them, but you've snuck your way into my life and have helped me in more ways you will ever know."

Rin smiled, "I'm happy to help, lovey."

He looked her in the eyes. She was so full of love and acceptance, and for that he was truly lucky.

Rin began to cry again, but tears of joy rather than sadness. For once in her life, she could build a life with someone and help them succeed. She was no longer broken.

Neither was he. He now understood what mating was. He made fun of Gabe for mating a human woman. He thought he was stupid and foolish. But, he now knew that he was the fool. Rin gave him everything. She was there for him. He didn't need money, fame, or power. He needed her. And he needed her forever.

000

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand, Gabe was talking to Rin's uncle, while her aunt was making some food. Rin ran over to her aunt to see if she needed any help.

Sesshomaru watched her run off happily. She had such a great ass. He just kept looking at it before her Uncle smacked him over the head, "At least have some courtesy to do that when I'm not looking."

"Sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Gabe sat on the couch, drinking a beer, and began to laugh at the sight.

Rin turned around and looked at her uncle. She gave a confused look before turning around again. Her aunt ended up not needing any help, so she walked over to the boys with a smile on her cute face, "Hey guys!"

She then sat down next to Gabe, motioning for Sesshomaru to sit next to her. She really wanted to cuddle with him, especially after what he told her. She wanted him to know that nothing had changed, and nothing would change between them.

He sat down gladly, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek. She then grabbed his hand and rested her head against his shoulder. Her uncle looked at the situation and gagged, "Get a room."

Rin shot him a look, "That can be arranged."

"Don't test me, Rinny," he said with a wink, "I'll whip out the baby pictures."

"That's so cliché," she argued, "No need to perpetually embarrass me. Do that to your own child."

"But Rinny!," he replied with a sassy grin, "You're basically my daughter. Let me be an annoying Dad for practice."

Rin rolled her eyes and fell into her mate, "Save me."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I can't do much."

Rin then turned to Gabe, attempting to take the attention off of her, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," he replied while sipping on a beer, "I'm happy to get out of that hell hole."

"What's wrong, Gabe?," she asked with concern.

"My dad is the definition of a douchebag."

Then her uncle chimed in, "I can vouch for that."

"I'm sorry," Rin said while rubbing his hand, "Do you want to stay with us for Christmas?"

Gabe bit his lip. It was like Rin ran the house, "If it's okay with your parents..."

Rin looked at her uncle with sad eyes and asked like a child would, "Please!"

Her uncle rolled his eyes, "Yeah it's fine."

Sesshomaru shot Gabe an 'I told you so' look, to which Gabe smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Let's invite Jay too!," Her aunt chimed in, "That would be so fun!"

Rin's eyes lit up. She knew that it would be the best present for Gabe!, "I'll call her right now!"

From that point on, Michael knew that he would never spend Christmas in peace, so he did what any father figure would do… Get back at his daughter.

A large smirk crossed his face when he looked at Rin and in that moment she knew exactly what he was doing.

He got up and ran, Rin jumping out of her mate's grasp and after them man.

"No running in the house!," her aunt screamed before looking at the boys, "Do you see what I have to deal with? Children!"

Rin chased her uncle down the hall but he was much faster than the small human girl. He slammed the door of his room on her and locked it faster than she could twist the knob. She pounded on the door with anger, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh it is happening, sweetie," he said with a smile.

He quickly opened up the door, pushing his niece out of the way slightly, enough for him to make a quick get away into the kitchen.

She groaned loudly and chased him again. He immediately went and hide behind his pregnant mate. Rin then went for the low blow, "Hiding behind a pregnant lady? Real brave."

"Excuse me, Rinny," he smirked back, "I'm just showing my lovely woman how much I love her."

Rin rolled her eyes and lunged for the thing he was holding in his hand, he countered her move and made it to one end of the kitchen island, playing the game where she would try to get close and he would jump the other way. He couldn't contain his childish laughter as he niece tried to outsmart him.

Kimi just leaned against the counter, drying her hands on a towel, "You two are no better than 5 year olds!"

"He started it!" "She started it!," they both yelled.

Gabe and Sesshomaru watched the encounter from the couch. The relationship in the family was indeed a quirky one, but a loving one as well. Michael clearly loved Rin like he would his own child. Kimi, the beautiful, loving peacekeeper, was everything they pictured a mother to be: accepting, nurturing, and kind. Though they knew Rin had seen tragedy, they also knew she had a loving family to support her.

Sesshomaru vowed to have that with her one day. No matter how tough he was on the outside, he desired to belong. He craved a family such as this.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter as the two boys watched the home videos of Rin as a child.

The first one was when she was learning to swim. Her floaties were absolutely adorable. The second was when she got into the flour in the cabinet and poured it all over the floor at age 2. Kimi rolled her eyes at the memory, "I leave Rinny alone with my mate for 15 minutes so I can water the garden and I come back to this!"

Both Rin and her uncle shrugged at the memory. Rin had gotten over her uncles annoying antics, and even leaned into his shoulder for the rest of the night. Though Sesshomaru wished he was he one her head was on, he appreciated just being with her.

000

Fluffy and sad chapter. The next one is going to be ridiculously fluffy because it's going to be Christmas in August baby. :)

Review por favor! Pleaseeee they make me sooooo happy!


End file.
